La magia de tu amor
by Luna duSoleil
Summary: El rescate estaba listo. Dios mío... ayúdame a salvar a Kaoru de estos trogloditas rezó antes de empezar el plan. Sorry por el retraso.
1. Chapter 1

Una flor en el olvido

Kenshin Himura, heredero al trono de Cardinia, cabalgaba hacia el bosque, internándose más y más profundamente en el laberíntico lugar.

Después de un largo rato de serpentear entre la maraña de árboles y malezas, sin seguir ningún sendero visible, Kenshin comenzó a oír voces y música como si se estuviese celebrando una fiesta, cuando la espesura del bosque quedó atrás y se pudo ver de donde provenía la bulla no tuvo más que echarse a reír. En el campamento gitano había encontrado exactamente lo que esperaba: a su mejor amigo, tendido bajo un árbol, con una encantadora joven aferrada a él. En realidad, lo encontraba con tres mujeres, cosa que no esperaba, pero que tampoco le sorprendía. Aoshi tenía a una metida bajo cada brazo y a una tercera sentada tras él, ofreciéndole uvas como si se tratase de un exótico califa.

- ¿No te dije que lo encontraríamos aquí?-dijo Sanosuke a la derecha de Kenshin.- Aún anhela lo salvaje.

A la izquierda de Kenshin, Yahiko resopló antes de expresar su opinión:

- Lo que anhela es mujeres en abundancia, cosa que los gitanos nunca dejan de proveer.

Kenshin no pudo discutir eso, puesto que él también pasaba largos ratos en campamentos gitanos, solo que últimamente había estado muy ocupado con sus responsabilidades por lo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para este tipo de diversiones, además de que si bien no sabía como, su amante terminaba de enterarse cuando el compartía la cama con alguien más y lo recibía con una lluvia de lloriqueos y reproches que le ponían los nervios de punta.

- Supongo que vosotros dos querréis quedaros aquí, con Aoshi- dijo Kenshin a sus amigos, en tono humorístico. Pese a sus comentarios despectivos, todos, incluido él, tenían ganas enormes de quedarse a juguetear un rato con las muchachas del campamento, pero si bien el mensaje que le había dado Sanosuke, su padre les estaba esperando a su mejor amigo y a él en la sala del trono.

-¿No vamos a llevárnoslo a la ciudad, su padre nos espera- preguntó Sanosuke, como leyéndole los pensamientos.

Yahiko lucía ahora una cara de derrota.

- Lástima que el viejo Hiko solo permite que tu protección esté a cargo de nosotros tres; de lo contrario podríamos quedarnos un tiempo a disfrutar de las bellezas del campamento.

El viejo Hiko era Seujiro Hiko, primer ministro de Cardinia y un segundo padre para Kenshin. Y Hiko tomaba sus deberes muy en serio, por lo cual insistía en que Kenshin no abandonara el palacio sin llevar a toda una brigada de soldados, o por lo menos llevase a alguno de sus inseparables amigos, en este caso los dos, solo que los 15 soldados que los acompañaban fueron dejados a las afueras del bosque para evitar conmoción en el campamento.

Kenshin notó apenas que Sanosuke, para librarlo de molestias de las demás mujeres que trataban de llamar su atención, estaba arrojando puñados de monedas a estas, ahuyentándolas con gestos de la mano.

Aoshi estaba tan dedicado a las mujeres con quien estaba que no había notado siquiera el súbito silencio anterior ni la reanudación del bullicio, ya había terminado las frutas y ahora se encargaba besar y acariciar a las mujeres. Tampoco oyó los caballos de sus amigos cuando se aproximaron, de modo que Kenshin y Sanosuke se detuvieron a un par de metros, a disfrutar durante un rato de su actuación, Aoshi tenía una apariencia que volvía locas a las mujeres, además de tener extremada facilidad en el arte del amar, que lo convertía en un mujeriego consumado, era muy versado en las artes militares, al igual que sus tres amigos, nadie podía con los cuatro, tenían fama de invencibles y desde un par de años eran pocos los que se atrevían a retarlos a un duelo. Lo que Aoshi tomaba más en serio era lo de formar parte de la guardia real, custodia personal de Kenshin. Aoshi no habría estado ese día en el campamento si hubiera sabido que Kenshin iba a salir del apartamento que compartía con su amante, Tomoe, una joven viuda de 24 años que había quedado sola, y las deudas habían acabado con la fortuna de su marido dejándole una pobre pensión, que la obligaba a vivir totalmente diferente a como estaba acostumbrada, bueno, eso tiempo atrás, hasta que logró cautivar al joven príncipe y le hiciese su amante.

En ese momento había allí tres muchachas, dichosas de estar junto a un hombre como aquel. En aras de la paz futura (Sanosuke no resistiría la tentación de provocar a Aoshi por su brusca falta de pudor, ya que en ese momento la ropa le estaba estorbando a las mujeres, por lo cual acabarían trenzándose a golpes para terminar muertos de risa), Kenshin carraspeó.

No sirvió de nada. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero tampoco sirvió. Por lo tanto, Sanosuke comentó en voz bastante alta:

- Lástima que a los gitanos no se les ocurrió vender entradas. A estas horas serían ricos.

Yahiko agregó:

- No parece que Aoshi se opusiera.

Aoshi giró sobre sí y les clavó una mirada fulminante. Su gemido no se debió al bochorno, sino al hecho de verse interrumpido.

-¿Cómo diablos me habéis encontrado?

- Por Tomoe, oyó cuando le dijiste a tu ama de llaves, a la señora Jones, donde ibas a estar cuando fue a recoger mí pedido a tu casa.- explicó Kenshin.

- Pues deberías enseñarle de discreción, o le digo a la señora Jones que le enseñe, para que no me interrumpan la próxima vez.- Parecía tan disgustado, que sus tres amigos se echaron a reír, nada solidarios. A él no lo importunó esa muestra de humor. Lo que sí lo importunaba muchísimo, en su actual estado físico, nada controlable a este punto, y algo en su interior le decía que no iba a ser atendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kenshin¿Y por qué no me informaron de que esta noche pensabas salir?

Kenshin le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- Si te hubieras molestado en atender al mensajero de mi padre, no hubiéramos tenido que desviarnos, mi padre desea vernos hoy antes de las 7 de la tarde¿para que, no se, pero creo que tiene que ver con la misión de Lord Saito, regreso esta semana al reino- a esto los cuatro callaron, la misión de que por años había sido encomendado uno de los hombres más fuertes e inteligentes del reino siempre les había llenado de curiosidad, nunca habían podido averiguar que era y que le llevaba más de dos décadas acabarla. Aoshi iba a replicar algo cuando un hombre entro a todo galope al campamento, interrumpiéndolo. Los cuatro le reconocieron como un mensajero del Palacio, por lo que esperaron hasta que llegara para ver que tenía que decirles.

- Su alteza, su merced- dijo dirigiéndose a Aoshi sin importar su apariencia, sin camisa y el pantalón abierto.- el primer ministro pide su presencia de inmediato.- jadeó el mensaje el hombre, lo que no le dio buena espina a los oyentes.

- Pasa algo.- preguntó Aoshi levantándose entre las fuertes protestas de las mujeres y tirando de su camisa para sacarla debajo de una torneada cadera; pero el hombre no parecía dispuesto a hablar, Kenshin comprendiendo le hizo un gesto a las mujeres, y estas arreglándose las ropas se alejaron obedientes, y le dio la orden de hablar al mensajero.

- Es su majestad, alteza, se ha indispuest…- el hombre no terminó el mensaje al ver que tanto Sanosuke, Kenshin y Yahiko, daban vuelta a sus caballos para salir galopando hacia el palacio, mientras que Aoshi corría en dirección donde había dejado el caballo para subir de un salto y salir galopando a toda velocidad por donde habían salido los demás.

٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭

El príncipe de la corona de Cardinia se detuvo súbitamente antes de entrar a la antesala de la alcoba real, cuando llegaron al palacio los estaban esperando con diferentes mensajes para cada uno, a Sanosuke y a Jahiko los habían mandado a sus respectivas casas, obligándoles a permanecer ahí hasta nuevo aviso, y a Aoshi lo mandaron inmediatamente a la casa de su madre, por orden expresa del rey, según el mensaje, a el se le iba explicar lo mismo que a él pero solo la parte en que el estaba involucrado, suspiró, no entendía por que, pero este asuntó no le traía ser buena espina y lo confirmo cuando entró en la antesala y Hiko Seujiro lo estaba esperando solo, como un recordatorio portentoso de la juventud del príncipe y de los castigos que había recibido, todas las veces que lo habían llamado para responder por sus fechorías, había sido en estas habitaciones.

- Se aprecia su sentido de la puntualidad, su Majestad. Temía que tuviéramos que recorrer la campiña entera en busca del campamento de gitanos para encontrarle.- La censura estaba presente en sus palabras, silenciosa como siempre. Seujiro no aprobaba – mucho menos que el propio rey – la manera en que el príncipe a veces pasaba su tiempo libre. Pero sus palabras no le afectaron del modo habitual, ni le acentuaron el color ni le produjeron furia. Fue la forma de llamarle –su Majestad en vez de su Alteza— lo que llamó la atención del príncipe y le hizo empalidecer.

-¡Dios mío¿Está muerto?- medio grito, medio chilló Kenshin

-¡No, no!.- Exclamó Seujiro, horrorizado al pensar que había dado esa impresión-. Pero... –se detuvo, consciente de que el príncipe de la corona no había sido advertido de lo que él estaba a punto de comunicarle.- Okina abdicó, formalmente, y el Gran Visir de Turquía fue testigo.

El color volvió a apoderarse furiosamente de las mejillas del príncipe, antes de responder con una voz peligrosa:

- ¿Y por qué no fui invitado en esa ocasión tan importante?.-

- Se creyó tal vez se habría sentido inclinado a protestar...- respondió tranquilo a Hiko pero a la espera de la tormenta que estaba seguro se iba a desatar.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo habría hecho¿Por qué, Seujiro? sus médicos dicen que su estado ha mejorado. ¿Mentían en mi beneficio?.- gritó enojado Kenshin sus ojos cambiaron a dorado, y el hombre frente de el ya no estuvo tan seguro del plan del rey…

Flash Back

_Seujiro tocó la puerta y espero a que le permitiesen entrar, cuando lo hizo, Okina Himura, Rey de Cardenia, uno de los países más rico del viejo mundo, estaba de pie viendo por los ventanales, eso le dio mala espina, el rey solo hacía eso cuando estaba pensando algo que no tenía buen resultado._

_- Lo he decidido amigo mío- suspiró el monarca.- Kenshin tiene ya 27 años, yo a esa edad ya estaba casado y tenía tres hijos, Kenshin tiene que casarse de inmediato._

_- Pero con quien, no lo será con Lady Tukishiro ¿verdad?- preguntó temeroso, el no era de esos que discriminaban, y sinceramente una joven viuda le traía sin cuidado si esa era la elección del príncipe, pero había algo en esa mujer que todavía no le terminaba de gustar._

_- No, no- se asustó el Rey- de ninguna manera, esa mujer no tiene lo que se necesita para ser reina, además, mi hijo ya tiene prometida…- dijo volteándose a ver a directamente a los ojos de Hiko, que lo miraban interrogantes, suspiró consiente de lo que iba a decir- Kaoru Kamiya.- Hiko era consiente de que la cara que tenía ahora disentía mucho con la del mujeriego incontrolable del que era fama y el presumía, pero no era para menos. _

_- Pe…pero Kaoru Kamiya murió hace años- dijo seguro pero al ver la cara del monarca dudó.-… ¿no?. Okina negó con la cabeza mientras respondía_

_- No, Kaoru Kamiya está viva, cuando pasaron los sucesos hace 20 años, decidimos que lo mejor era desaparece a Kaoru Kamiya del mapa, antes de que los Yukishiro la eliminaran del mundo de los vivos, así que decidimos enviar a una persona sin acompañantes, y la única en quien podíamos confiar en ese entonces fue en Okon Himura, mi hermana no está muerta- dijo mientras daba la espalda para mirar por el paisaje, aunque eso no fue suficiente para no ver la sorpresa de Hiko, quien creía al igual que todos que ella había muerto ahogada hace mucho después de casarse a escondidas con el ahora Conde Rubliov- Ella huyó con la niña en brazos, llevando en su vientre a un niño, que según me enteré después fue niña- El silencio reinó por unos segundos._

_- Y como cree que su hijo tomará la noticia- preguntó temeroso, Kenshin Himura, de pequeño había sido un niño tranquilo, pero los acontecimientos que siguieron en su juventud lo habían convertido en una persona irritable y sin paciencia. _

_- Mal como los dos lo sabemos- suspiró, había llegado al punto que necesitaba tratar con él, si lo lograba convencer, todo sería más fácil en adelante- por eso después de pensarlo mucho he llegado a la única solución posible- se dio la vuelta para ver de frente al que ahora era su mejor amigo. Él y Julia Shinomori, eran las personas en que más confiaba en el mundo. Hiko era hijo del que antes había sido el Primer General del Ejercito de Cardenia, un hombre imponente, que dejaba mudo a cualquiera, medía más de dos metros, y su hijo había sacado su estatura, aunque no era tan alto como él, tenía su misma prestancia y fama con las mujeres, se habían conocido de jóvenes en el castillo y aunque Hiko era muchos años menor que el, habían congeniado inmediatamente._

_- Ya no tengo la fuerza necesaria, ni Kenshin la edad para imponerle mi voluntad como antaño, he meditado por días, he visto y estudiado a mi hijo, y he llegado a comprender que lo único que lo haría acatar mi orden de casarse con ella sería a causa de mi enfermedad.- concluyó mientras se acercaba a la pequeña sala que poseía el despacho, se sentaba en el sillón y le señalaba a su amigo que hiciese lo mismo._

_- Pero Okina- dijo alarmado, este le permitía llamarle por su nombre cuando estaban solos, y entre amigos.- no sabía que estuvieses enfermo._

_- Eso es por que no lo estoy.- respondió tranquilo, como si lo que estuviese diciendo no fuese a alarmar al otro, aún cuando sabía que no era así. Hiko abrió y cerró la boca, sorprendido, si lo que dejaba de entrever Okina era cierto pensaba usar una falsa enfermedad para obligar al príncipe para casarse con alguien que para todos estaba muerta, y no solo eso, que fue criada en un lugar totalmente diferente al de él, bueno, ya por lo menos sabía que era lo que Okina tramaba, pero aún así no dejaba de impactarle, aunque no le sorprendía, de todos modos Okina era famoso por sus extravagantes decisiones, aunque casi nunca equivocadas, pero sencillamente eso… se salía aún de sus singularidades._

_- En que estás pensando Okina- dijo algo molesto, sin demostrarlo del todo, después de todo estaba frente al rey._

_- Ya debes de haberlo imaginado- dijo Okina- si no, no estarías con esa cara que pones siempre que digo algo que te disgusta. _

_- Y si se llega a enterar- dijo preocupado, Okina tenía razón, se conocían tanto que el sabía que Okina había tomado una decisión y no cambiaría de idea._

_- No lo creo, solo lo sabremos tú, el sanador y yo, por eso necesito tu ayuda, solo muy pocas personas sabremos y necesitaré tu apoyo cuando mi "enfermedad" me impida algo- dijo más resuelto, sabía por experiencia que Hiko estaba esperando que le dijera todo antes de exponer todas sus dudas, el recolectaba información antes de exponer sus puntos, de manera que fuesen definitivos e irrefutables- ponlo de esta manera, jugare un poco como lo hace esa Lady Tomoe, el dolor y la culpa no le permitirán contradecirme en nada, se que es un truco sucio, pero en el fondo de mi corazón se que hago lo correcto._

End Flash Back

Habían discutido por más de dos horas, el Rey tratando de que entendiese su punto, explicándole la historia completa de la desaparecida princesa y la repentina aparición de Lady Misao la sobrina de este, y por otro lado él empleando toda su paciencia y astucia para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero fue imposible. Posteriormente, después de un fingido desmayo unas semanas atrás, se le anunciaba al príncipe que su padre tenía una obstrucción en una vena cercana al corazón, por lo que no podía agitarse, ni recibir disgustos. No había marcha atrás. Toda la farsa estaba servida, era solo cuestión de tiempo para ver si el plan de Okina funcionaría, ahora le tocaba a él representar su papel.

-Ha mejorado, pero... no vivirá mucho tiempo si regresa a sus obligaciones y aun así usted sabía.- se le había comunicado- que el tiempo que le quedaba era limitado. Su padre cumplió cincuenta y cinco años. Este problema que afectó su corazón le quitó fortaleza. Unos pocos meses más es lo máximo que podemos esperar.

El rostro del príncipe no dejó entrever ninguna expresión que revelara el dolor que le causaban esas palabras. Sólo cerró los ojos. Le habían dicho lo que Seujiro acababa de recordarle, pero como haría cualquier hijo al enfrentarse a la pérdida del único de sus padres vivo, había ignorado las advertencias y se había aferrado a la esperanza. Ahora tomaba conciencia de que era una esperanza falsa.

- ¿Por qué razón fui convocado?. – preguntó con amargura. -¿Para decirme que seré coronado antes de que el viejo rey esté en su tumba?- dijo con voz dolida.

- Sé que siente que no está bien, pero es algo que no se puede evitar. Es la voluntad de su padre.- dijo con voz más segura Seujiro, la tormenta ya había pasado y como había dicho Okina, el dolor le había ganado al enojo, solo esperaba que esto funcionara con el resto de las noticias.

- Usted podría tomar las riendas, como lo hace siempre que él abandona el país. No era necesario que hubiera renunciado al honor antes de que la muerte se lo arrebate.- se sentía como un ahogado dando las últimas brazadas, desesperadas, pero innecesarias.

Seujiro sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Usted cree, verdaderamente, que no se involucraría en los rigores del gobierno si estuviera aquí y que no querría mantenerse bien informado? La única manera de tener la paz necesaria para sobrevivir un tiempo más prolongado es quitarle el derecho a gobernar. El lo sabía y eso es lo que hizo. De todas maneras, esa es solo una de las razones por las que se le convocó, no la más importante.

- ¿Qué puede ser más importante?.- dijo algo temeroso, sin demostrarlo mucho sintiendo como el mal presentimiento le regresaba, se le había olvidado por la salud de su padre, pero ahora no solo regresaban, si no que sonaban miles de alarmas en su cabeza, gritándole que huyese de ahí, pero antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo, Hiko le empujaba hacia la habitación de su padre mientras le respondía.

- Okina se lo dirá. El le está esperando, de modo que entre a verle. Pero una palabra de advertencia, si me permite. No proteste por lo que ya está hecho y no se puede cambiar. El abdicó por propia voluntad y hasta con felicidad, porque usted es y siempre fue el orgullo de su vida. Y, en cuanto al resto- dijo incomodo, cosa que Kenshin notó- controle su temperamento y sus palabras, guarde todo y descárguese conmigo cuando salga. Estoy preparado para hacerle frente… su Majestad.- esta vez dijo su Majestad con deliberación y su intención era decirle que a pesar de que ahora fuera rey, Seujiro lo trataría de la misma manera que lo había hecho siempre: con amor y una clama razonadora frente a su ira real. El sólo pensar lo que causaría esa ira le embargo de temor al entrar a la cámara real. Seujiro sabía que ya no era habitual que se enfureciera. De hecho, se habría peleado con cualquiera, sin importar el rango, pero desde que se había vuelto hombre, se vanagloriaba de haber logrado controlar más su temperamento, cosa que todos sabían que era de temer, kenshin Himura, ahora Rey de Cardenia, tenía un carácter que hacía temblar hasta las piedras cuando se enfurecía.

El rey de Cardinia que acababa de abdicar yacía en su lecho, tan enorme y monstruoso que requería de escalones para llegar al estrado sobre el que estaba apoyado, y que estaba adosado a un cabezal de oro macizo con el escudo real en la parte superior. El resto de la habitación ostentaba la misma opulencia. Los pisos de mármol reflejaban la luz de las velas; las paredes revestidas en la más fina de las sedas estaban adornadas con obras de arte de los maestros de Europa, algunas pinturas colocadas desde el piso hasta el cielo raso, todas las enmarcadas en oro macizo. Pero la habitación del rey no era diferente del resto del palacio, donde abundaban el oro y la plata y le aseguraban a cualquier visitante que Cardinia, a pesar de ser relativamente pequeña en comparación con las naciones vecinas, contenía dentro de sus fronteras innumerables minas de oro que la convertía en uno de los países más ricos de Europa del Este.

- Ya estás frunciendo el ceño, y ni siquiera me has saludado –gruño Okina, mientras su hijo se acercaba-. Mi última amante confesó que la atemorizabas profundamente cuando te veía así.

- ¿Cómo estas padre?- dijo Kenshin evitando deliberadamente responder la pregunta.

- Bien dentro de lo que cabe, si Seujiro se excedió en sus límites, haré que le corten la lengua – juró, para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

- Me dijo solamente que soy el rey.- dijo sin poderlo evitar con reproche.

- Ah.- Okina ignoró el tono de reproche y volvió a reclinarse, relajado, sobre los almohadones, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba suavemente el colchón a su lado.- Ven junto a mi, como solías hacer antes, es mucho lo que tengo que explicar y no se por donde empezar.- dijo incomodo, las advertencias de Hiko empezaban a caer sobre su conciencia pero no había marcha atrás.

El príncipe no dudó, pero bordeó el estrado y se tendió a los pies del colchón. Se apoyó en un codo y miró a su padre con esa paciencia por la cual comenzaban a reconocerle. Okina supo en ese momento que su abdicación no sería cuestionada, no importando que su hijo pudiera aborrecer esa decisión. Respiró con alivio, un punto menos en que preocuparse. El resto era un hecho establecido que simplemente necesitaba recordarle, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptase de buen modo, después de todo, ahora era rey.

- Sí, eres el rey y serás coronado en una semana, antes de que el Gran Visir finalice su visita.- dijo con decisión, sabía que Kenshin no podía verle dudar no podría ganarle en el punto que faltaba por tratar.

-¿Cómo¿No habrá invitaciones grabadas en oro para los soberanos coronados de Europa?.- replicó con sarcasmo Kenshin. Okina sonrió, pasando por alto el sarcasmo y se concentró en responder.

- En este momento, contamos con invitados que representan ocho de esos monarcas, tres príncipes, una archiduquesa, varios condes, nuestro estimado amigo de Turquía y hasta un conde inglés. Aprovecharemos la presencia de todos ellos para ser testigos de la ocasión, se encuentran representantes de casi toda Europa, lo justo para que nadie dude de que eres mi heredero en un futuro, aunque lo único que le falta es una reina a su lado.- dijo con tacto sabiendo que su hijo no era ningún tonto y ya sabía por donde venían las cosas.

El príncipe se puso en guardia, las alarmas empezaron a sonar otra vez y el estomago se le hizo un revoltijo ante las palabras de su padre, pero aun más por el mensaje oculto tras de ellas.

-Tú sobreviviste sin una reina los últimos quince años, desde que mi madre murió.- no había que alarmarse, su padre estaba delicado, y todo tenía salida.

Esas palabras le permitieron a Okina darse cuenta de lo molesto que estaba realmente el príncipe. En lugar de gritar y enfurecerse, había pronunciado una frase absurda como esa, que no garantizaba una respuesta, mucho menos una confirmación. Pero como su hijo se esforzaba por contener su furia, fue Okina quien respondió.

-Tuve a mi príncipe de la corona¿qué necesidad tenía de tener otra esposa, a no ser por una razón política que nunca existió? Tú no puedes decir lo mismo.

- Entonces, permíteme elegir- bueno, habían llegado a la parte escabrosa del asunto sobretodo por que sus palabras sonaron como un murmullo, muy cercano a una súplica. Okina ya las había oído antes, la última vez que surgió el tema, cuando su hijo regresó de su viaje por Europa diciendo que había encontrado a la mujer con la cual deseaba casarse. Por supuesto, esa vez no se mostró tan tranquilo en sus protestas cuando su pedido fue negado. Okina creía que, esta vez, no podría soportar protestas de ese tipo.

Para evitarlas, dijo:

- Es mi último deseo, mi última voluntad, si quieres, que cumplas con el compromiso asumido el día en que nació Kaoru Kamiya. Su padre era nuestro rey y era su deseo y decretó que tú gobernaras como su esposo. Podría haber elegido entre las muchas casas reales de Europa, pero eligió a mi hijo. Fue un enorme honor, te voy a contar toda la historia que nadie sabe de cómo llegué al trono:

Tenemos el honor de ser la casa de Cárdena reinante debido a que la casa de Kamiya se extinguió, debido a que no nació ningún otro Kamiya.

Eso por que los Yukishiro habían jurado eliminar a toda su familia, Y en pocos meses lo hicieron. Mataron a todos, excepto a la niña, que yo escondí fuera del país. Lo que me sorprende es que nadie nunca insinuara que yo tenía más que ganar que los Yukishiro. Con las muertes de los Kamiya, yo gané el trono.

Su feudo era legendario. Tú no participabas en él.

Sea como fuere, el último Yukishiro fue finalmente encontrado y eliminado. Después de mucho tiempo, la princesa puede sentirse segura de regresar a su tierra y sentarse en el trono, que es suyo por derecho desde el nacimiento.

- Ella perdió ese derecho, padre. Nadie quería una reina joven, sobre todo si casi no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a las balas de un asesino. Y aunque esté viva, tú fuiste declarado rey. Y si ahora llegara a regresar, ya no tiene derecho de reclamar la corona.- dijo molesto

- Excepto a través de ti –Okina le recordó suavemente—. Las circunstancias te han hecho rey en lugar de consorte. Ya no debes de gobernar a través de ella. Pero ella pertenece a la verdadera familia real y tus hijos son los únicos que se pueden beneficiar.

- Eso no es cierto- masculló Kenshin.- Nuestra familia es tan real como ...

- Es cierto, pero en forma indirecta- suspiró Okina, preso de recuerdos indeseables.- Dios mío, once Kamiya tuvieron que morir antes de que yo fuera el próximo en la línea al trono. ¡Once!. La corona nunca debió ser mía. Tampoco la codiciaba, maldita como estaba. Pero fue mía, y ahora es tuya y tú, mi hijo, eres el último eslabón de la línea real, tú y esa Kamiya que logró sobrevivir. De modo que sea cual fuere la razón caprichosa que tienes en la cabeza para no quererla, la ignorarás y cumplirás mi último deseo. Irás a América, donde… - vaciló en seguir, Kenshin había adorado a su tía aún a su corta edad y había sufrido cuando se le dijo que había "muerto", pero no podía callar mas que todo por que en esos momentos la marquesa Shinomori, le estaría diciendo todo a su hijo y de ahí a Kenshin era un solo paso para que este se diese cuenta.- donde tu tía Okon la crió.

- ¿Que tía Okon QUE!- fue el grito que resonó por toda la habitación y llegó hasta la antesala, donde Hiko gimió y se encogió de hombros, suspiró, ya llevaba más de veinte minutos adentro, no debía de sorprenderse, más bien era un milagro que hubiese explotado hasta ahora, pero le extrañaba que no hubiese sido con lo de su matrimonio arreglado.

- Así es, tu tía esta viva, y tienes una prima, no sabíamos que mi hermana estaba en estado cuando salió de Cardenia disfrazada de monja, ella era la mejor amiga de la esposa del Rey Janacek, y era la madrina de la criatura, por lo que ella no dudo en salir del país para proteger a la criatura mientras todos los Yukishiro eran encarcelados o ejecutados, solo que el hacerlo tardó más de lo necesario, y solo hasta hace unas semanas el último de los Yukishiro murió ahogado.- suspiró cuando terminó, el asunto del embarazo de su hermana era todavía extremadamente escabroso como para explicarlo y no había razón de complicarle la vida más a su hijo. Por otra parte Kenshin al fin comprendió un enigma, o en realidad varios, el por que su padre no había vuelto a insistir en que se casara, pero el mayor era cual era la misión del General Hajime Saito, ahora estaba claro, era el de encontrar y el de ejecutar a los Yukishiro, las historias coincidían, al general le tenían encomendada una misión desde hace años, y justo cuando volvía, su padre le decía que ya los Yukishiro no existían más.

- Pero padre, ella no debe de aceptar esto, el pueblo no lo aceptaría!- renegó todavía no dispuesto a rendirse, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.- por más sangre real Cardenia que tenga fue creada como una americana, quieres traer a una americana a la corte.

- Te olvidas de tu tía, ella no dejará que ella sea una extraña en la corte, la educó con las premisas necesarias para ello, ahora aceptarás ir por ella, la traerás a casa y te casarás con ella, con toda la pompa y circunstancia que merece una boda real. Y, si Dios quiere, yo estaré vivo para verla concretada, y tal vez viva lo suficiente como para ver a mi primer nieto.- ya estaba había dicho lo que sabía era el golpe maestro, y al ver la cara de su hijo lo supo.

Sin estas últimas palabras, el príncipe podría haber continuado con sus argumentos en un tono tranquilo. Hasta haber expuesto sus razones para no querer a la princesa Kamiya, aunque lo dudaba, ya que sus razones estaban escondidas en la parte más oscura de su alma. Pero con esas palabras, las palabras de esperanza de un hombre a punto de morir...

-Así será .- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Sin embargo, Seujiro Hiko no fue tratado con la misma condescendencia. De ninguna manera. Pero el hecho de ser aún más alto del que pronto sería coronado rey, y de contextura militar igual al del hombre más joven, ayudó a que no se sintiese intimidado en lo más mínimo por la explosión de furia con la que se topó fuera de la habitación de Okina.

-¿Quién diablos recuerda que esa perra real está viva? – gruñó el príncipe en el mismo instante en que cerró la puerta, e ignoraba olímpicamente los gestos de Hiko para que bajara la voz, pero aún así se dejó sacar por Seujiro de la antesala para que se alejara de Okina, antes de responderle.

-Todos los que estuvieron presentes cuando se comprometió, sin ninguna duda, si su padre no se lo dijo, varias personas estaban presentes el día en que se firmó el compromiso, solo que fueron obligados a callar hasta que el último de los Yukishiro estuviese muerto, y a propósito, es obligatorio no sólo por nuestras leyes, sino por su honor.

- ¡Bastardo!.- gruño ya fuera de control Kenshin, sus ojos eran de un dorado alarmante, esto era una señal equivoca de los Himura, a todos les pasaba cuando se enojaban, la tonalidad de sus ojos cambiaba a un dorado intenso que hacía temblar hasta al más audaz.

- Espero que haya podido controlarse más con su padre.- dijo Seujiro, tratando infructuosamente de que se calmara

- Cállese, Seujiro. ¡Déjeme paz de una buena vez¡váyase al infierno!- dijo molesto sin prestar la menor atención a los guardias y a los asistente que pasaban, y miraban entre sorprendidos, y aterrados el ataque de furia del que el príncipe era preso – no… mejor aún.- dijo volviendo sobre sus propios pasos un instante.- vaya a ver que otra cosa se le ocurre a mi padre para arruinarme la vida!- gritó Kenshin, esta vez siguió caminando sin parar. Si Seujiro no hubiera sido tan insensible, se hubiera sentido ofendido de oír que alguien se dirigía a él de esa manera, delante de otras personas de rango inferior, que ahora miraban, atónitos, como el príncipe se alejaba. Pero el hecho de estar asociado con autócratas exigía dejar de lado el orgullo y, por cierto, el temperamento.

- No creo haberlo oído mencionar, en ninguna oportunidad, qué es lo que tanto objeta –dijo Seujiro, mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo que imponían los pasos del príncipe, él era más alto y por lo tanto sus zancadas más largas, pero al príncipe lo movía a furia — Si quizá me dijera...

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? El lo formuló como su último pedido. No como un orden, sino como su última voluntad. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?- dijo molesto sin tomarse la molestia de disminuir su paso.

- Sí. De no ser así, habría ignorado la orden. Pero ahora Okina pondrá todo su corazón y su alma en el cumplimiento de su voluntad.- el había estado en desacuerdo de usar algo tan bajo como simular la enfermedad para que Kenshin hiciese lo correcto, pero viendo el resultado de todo, pudiese ser que Okina hubiese hecho lo más inteligente.

El príncipe se dio vuelta. Sus ojos echaban llamaradas., y Hiko se asustó momentáneamente, como si el príncipe le hubiese leído los pensamientos.

- Váyase, Seujiro, antes de que me olvide que usted es como un segundo padre para mí.- dijo en voz baja, y dio la vuelta y siguió caminando sin fijarse que por su furia, no había no había girado en el pasillo que llevaba al ala este del palacio, donde estaban situados sus aposentos. El corredor que él había tomado no tenía salida.

Seujiro se detuvo abruptamente, no por esa advertencia supuestamente fatal, sino porque se había quedado sin aliento, y por que él si se había dado cuenta de la equivocación. Pero pasaron varios minutos antes de que Kenshin se diera cuenta y regresara, dándole a Seujiro el tiempo suficiente para considerar la información que poseía y que podría hacer que el joven aceptara lo inevitable con un poco más de simpatía de lo que había demostrado hasta el momento.

Antes de que el príncipe llegara junto a él, con el ceño fruncido, Seujiro dijo:

- Tal vez tema que, al haber sido educada en un país distinto al nuestro, la princesa tenga creencias opuestas a las que profesamos. Pero esto no puede haber pasado, no con una guardiana como lo era su tía, usted no puede dudar, de que la muchacha no sea una buena persona. La niña habrá sido preparada para su destino con gran afecto, crecida en un hogar de amor y de humildad. Se le debe de haber enseñado a amar su país de nacimiento así como a su prometido. Por otra parte, se entregó una fortuna para su cuidado, de manera que debe de haber sido criada con todo esplendor...

-Y malcriada hasta los pies, no me cabe la menor duda.- dijo Kenshin asqueado de este nuevo pensamiento, no lo había pensado, una mujer caprichosa e insoportable, y terriblemente superficial.

- No es posible – dijo Seujiro entre dientes- recuerde que fue su tía quien la crió tal vez usted no la recuerde bien, pues era un niño cuando ella se fue, pero era una gran mujer, y su aspecto probablemente sea más que suficiente para compensar todos sus defectos. Tal vez no recuerde a sus padres, ya que en ese entonces vivía fuera del palacio, pero eran una pareja inmensamente bella. La reina era una reconocida belleza austriaca que podría haber elegido a su esposo en cualquiera de las casas reales de la isla. Pero eligió a su rey Kamiya. Su hija no puede ser menos que exquisita en su belleza.

Esto no pareció aliviar al príncipe como esperaba Seujiro. En cambió, el joven parecía estar aún más enfurecido, si es que eso era posible. Solo gruñó unas palabras:

- Me importa un bledo su belleza, ya que llegaré a odiarla, igual que a ella, cada vez que se aleje de mí con asco.- dijo con la cabeza baja. El dolor se reflejó en los ojos de Seujiro. Finalmente había comprendido. Dios santo, no había pensado en eso, cuando iba a hablar, Kenshin levantó la cabeza de repente como si hubiera recordado algo.

- Y que tiene que ver Aoshi en todo esto, a él le dijeron que fuera a la casa de Lady Julia por que le iba a explicar lo que tenía que ver él en este asunto, y en realidad no le veo cabida en esto.- replico entre molesto y curioso.

- Tal vez entre tanta cosa, no prestó atención a la noticia de que tiene una prima, hija de el Conde Rubliov y su tía Lady Okon.- explicó mientras hacía una pausa, dejando al príncipe que recordara esa parte de la conversación de su padre.

- Y que con eso, no me diga que también lo van a comprometer con ella, y que vamos a tener que ir a América por nuestras prometidas- dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo, pero se quedó mudo cuando Hiko se sonrojó ligeramente y solo asintió, se quedó tan impresionado que solo atinó a balbucear- tienen que estar bromeando.- la cara de Kenshin Himura de la casa de Guent, en ese momento, era de todo, menos lo de un príncipe heredero de la corona.

٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭

Esa misma noche, justo cuando Kenshin hablaba con Seujiro, antes de entrar a hablar con su padre, la madre de Aoshi se reunió con él en su sala. Su expresión no era la que él había llegado a asociar con la seriedad del asunto, El Rey Okina había tenido una recaída, pero aparentemente había pasado algo más, ya que habían obligado a sus amigos a recluirse en su casa hasta nuevo aviso, a Kenshin lo habían escoltado a los aposentos del rey, y el había recibido un mandato real, de ir inmediatamente a la casa de su madre, donde se le iba a informar de la situación, pero la apariencia de su madre no era la de una mujer preocupada por la salud de uno de sus mejores amigos. En realidad, se la veía tan complacida y feliz.

Julia Shinomori era una mujer bonita, quizá más bonita en la madurez de lo que lo había sido en su juventud, pues nunca se la tuvo por una gran belleza. El mentón saliente y la nariz algo grande, que no resultaban exactamente femeninos, siempre le causaba extrañeza, además de un encendido orgullo, haber tenido un hijo como Aoshi. Claro que el muchacho se parecía a su padre. De los Kent sólo tenía los ojos, esos ojos de un azul tan profundo.

En el joven príncipe Kenshin, su pelo color fuego y su tez blanca, sus ojos eran demoníacos de un violeta cuando estaba tranquilo, y un color dorado cuando se enfurecía, en Aoshi, por lo dorado de su piel, sus ojos azules y su cabello negro, resultaban simplemente bellos, complemento de la fina estructura ósea que lo hacía tan apuesto.

-Qué aspecto tan lamentable traes.- fue lo primero que dijo la madre.

Puesto que él no se había molestado en volver a su casa para cambiarse, la camisa y la chaqueta estaban arrugadas después de su encuentro en el campamento de gitanos. También su pelo era un desastre, después de tantas manos como habían probado su suavidad. De cualquier modo, ese comentario lo puso nervioso al instante, pues ella lo había dicho sonriendo. Decididamente, algo andaba muy mal, las alarmas empezaron a sonar en su cabeza, sin saber que no tan lejos de ahí, su primo estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Considerándose valiente, tomó aire y entornando los ojos con suspicacia, inquirió:

-¿Con qué te estás regocijando, madre?.- su madre tenía la cara que de seguro tenía un lobo cuando había acorralado a su presa, pero el no se sentía ningún animal debilucho… todavía.

-¡Qué palabra tan desagradable!.- obtuvo entre risas de respuesta- Y eso es algo que nunca hago.- Hubo otra sonrisa-. por cierto ¿Por qué no preparas un par de copas?.

-Excelente idea.- dijo algo tenso, la alegría inusual de su madre no le había permitido relajarse, últimamente para lo único que lo buscaba era para "recordarle" (que era una palabra muy suave para describir sus encuentros) que ya era hora de buscar esposa; por lo que un buen trago (o dos) le daría la fuerza necesaria para aguantar lo que tuviera a su madre feliz.- supongo que quieres Brandy.- preguntó tomando la mencionada botella pero se sorprendió cuando su madre le respondió:

- No, sírveme un poco de ese buen vodka ruso que compro sólo para ti.- pidió

La petición le detuvo la mano y le arrugó la frente.

-¡Pero si el vodka no te gusta!.- le recordó.

-Cierto.- reconoció ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero esta noche estoy de tremendo humor.- Sonreía otra vez, ahora se sentía mal, el estomago se le retorcía. Aoshi le llevó una pequeña cantidad de ese potente licor, pero volvió en busca de la botella, para llevarla consigo al sillón, frente al sofá donde su madre se había instalado. Bebió una copa, pero al ver la radiante sonrisa de su madre bebió otras dos copas enteras antes de sentirse lo bastante fortalecido como para sugerir:

-Bueno, madre, veamos¿qué es lo que te alegra de un modo tan repugnante, es acaso algo relacionado con el Rey.

- Oh, no, Okina esta bien, dentro de lo que cabe- dijo tranquila, demasiado tranquila para su gusto- a ti, y a Kenshin les mandaron a llamar por que dentro de unos días deberán viajar a América, verás…-Y así en silencio, pero sin dejar de sonreír Julia Shinomori, contó la historia de cómo los Himura llegaron a al trono, la salida precipitada del país de Okon Himura, y de la niña que nació en un país ajeno al de sus padres.

-¿Es eso lo que tanto te complace?.- preguntó confundido, después de que el relato terminó- que Kenshin tenga que viajar al otro lado del mundo para casarse con una extraña, que Lady Okon tuviera que vivir veinte años lejos de su pueblo, sin contar a la niña que vivió y creció en un lugar ajeno al que debería haber crecido.- dijo molesto

-No mi niño, por supuesto que no, lo que me complace es que irás a América…

- Pues claro que iré a América- interrumpió- no voy a dejar que kenshin pase por esto solo, pero no solo por eso estás feliz por que vaya a América, verdad- preguntó con suspicacia.

Ella asintió; su sonrisa se había vuelto decididamente gozosa.

-Sin duda, porque irás por tu novia.- y ahí sin duda su sonrisa fue radiante, contrario a la reacción de él, quien se levantó de un salto para erguirse ante ella, viva imagen de la presa acorralada, no recordaba que su madre lo hubiera enfadado nunca hasta ese extremo. El no aceptaba intromisiones en su vida. Ella lo sabía y siempre lo había respetado. Los sermones, la preocupación y la insistencia eran una cosa, aunque esto...¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría que él iba a permitírselo?

-No sé que has hecho, madre, pero tendrás que deshacerlo. Y si eso te causa un bochorno, tendrás que soportarlo por tu cuenta. No quiero oír una palabra más sobre el asunto- dijo seguro pero lo increíble era que ella seguía sonriendo. No lo mantuvo en suspenso por mucho tiempo en cuanto al porqué.

- No he hecho nada, por lo tanto no tengo nada que deshacer.- respondió segura

-Eso es absurdo. Está claro que tú tienes algo que ver, tienes meses insistiendo en que me…

-No, yo no hice absolutamente nada. Si tienes una prometida esperándote, es puramente obra de tu padre.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que arregló este casamiento¿Desde la tumba?- dijo molesto, su madre había cruzado la línea definitivamente, al involucrar a su padre muerte hacía casi 15 años. Ella aspiró bruscamente, y su cara era de molestia extrema cuando respondió

-Eso es de mal gusto, Aoshi.

-También tu broma— replicó él.

-¿Broma¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo pueda bromear sobre algo así?- dijo extremadamente molesta, no se le podía ocurrir como su hijo podría pensar, que ella sería capaz de embromar sobre la memoria de su difunto esposo.

-Pero hace catorce años que...

-Sé exactamente cuánto tiempo hace que murió tu padre.- El tono de Julia era cortante; seguía muy disgustada con él.- Pero, al estar muertos todos los Tukishiros, se ha roto el juramento hecho hace casi 20 años, ya no hay necesidad de guardar silencio, tu pacto matrimonial se firmó hace quince años, es cierto, pero estaba estrechamente relacionado con el juramento de silencio hecho hace 20 años, por lo que se les obligaba a guardar silencio, no me acuses de esto, por que fue u padre quien te comprometió la última vez que tu estuvo en Rusia.

-¿Pretendes hacerme creer que él hizo algo así sin decírtelo... y sin decírmelo a mí?- dijo disgustado.

- Parece que no conocieras a tu padre, al ser yo muy amiga de Okina fuimos unos de los pocos que estuvimos cuando se firmó el juramento de XXX, su sentido de la lealtad y honestidad era intachable, su Rey le había ordenado guardar absoluto silencio acerca de todo lo relacionado a la huía de kaoru Kamiya y tenlo por seguro que si yo no hubiera estado presente no hubiera habido forma de que te enterases el por que nunca dijo nada.

Aoshi ya estaba echando chispas por los ojos. Aquello parecía demasiado grave como para limitarse al simple enojo.

- Es mentira- afirmó con énfasis- . El no tenía ningún motivo para hacer semejante cosa, prometerme con una mujer totalmente extraña, por Dios madre, por más padres Cardianos que tenga, es una Americana- él no era tonto, y si su madre le había dicho, toda la historia de los Himura, debía ser por que su novia era la desaparecida Kaoru Kamiya (cosa que no era, por que su madre ya le había dicho que ella era la prometida de Kenshin) o la hija de Okon Himura, la tal Misao.

Julia sonrió otra vez, dándole a entender que la respuesta no le gustaría.

- Existe uno. Tu prometida es hija del conde Rubliov, gran amigo de tu padre. No habrás olvidado lo mucho que James hablaba del conde y la elevada opinión que tenía de él. Todos los años viajaba a Rusia para pasar varios meses con él, después de etapa negra de tu padre.

Aoshi lo recordaba, sí; también recordaba haberse resentido por el tiempo que su padre pasaba lejos del hogar, todo eso después de la etapa negra como le llamaba su madre; época en que casi pierden todo por las deudas de juego de su padre, aunque logró reponerse, pasaron por una época dura.

-Por mi parte, bien puedo imaginar a tu padre firmando el contrato de compromiso.- prosiguió la condesa.- Al fin y al cabo, nadie en Cardinia le era tan querido como Alexander Rubliov. Le habría encantado unir ambas familias- luego dijo en tono más bajo, como en un susurro, como si fuera solo para ella.- tu padre le debía mucho.

-Pero mi padre tuvo que haber dejado algo- hacía ya tiempo en el que no estaba sentado, pero ahora cruzaba la sala a grandes zancadas.

-Lo hizo- respondió la mujer mientras tomaba un gran sobre que estaba en la mesita a la par del sillón- a pesar de lo que creas yo no sabía nada de esto, tu padre le encargó a un jurista, que cuando el Rey lo permitiese, se me entregase un sobre, en el venían 2 cartas, una para mi y la otra es tuya- dijo mientras la depositaba en la mesa,

- Déjame ver esa maldita carta, dijo mientras la tomaba y rompía el sello de los Shinomori, contrario a lo que había esperado la carta no era extensa, pero no le sorprendía su padre era muy conciso en sus asunto siempre iba directo al asunto.

_Querido hijo:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta significa que no sobreviví a este último ataque, y que ya no estoy dentro del mundo de los vivos, créeme que lamento no haber estado contigo cuando recibisteis tus espuelas, cuando entraste en la guardia real, o cuando te cases._

_Se también que al leer esta carta, tu madre ya te debe de haber contado sobre lo que sucedió hace unos años, de como un hombre desesperado, mandó a su única hija viva, fuera de su reino, de su hogar, para salvarle la vida, y con ella se fue una gran mujer, Okon Himura, Lady Okon Himura, ella fue muy amiga mía y de Alexander, solo que la amistad de ellos transcendió a amor, tengo que reconocerlo hijo, el amor que se tenían era algo único, solo que él era solo el hijo de un vizconde, y ella era la hija del gran Marques de la casa de Guent, algo que el padre de nuestro ahora Rey no podía aceptar, que su única hija se casase prácticamente con un Don Nadie, por lo que desde el inicio se opuso al matrimonio, y les prohibió verse, solo que el amor les hizo cometer una imprudencia, y cuando Okon aceptó viajar a América a ocultarse con la niña, se dio cuenta de que estaba en estado. Nunca podré describirte, ni puedo hacerlo sobre estas páginas, el enojo- si se puede llamar así- de Fausto Himura, el padre de Okon, los soldados que la acompañaban mandaron un mensaje desde América comunicando su estado, por lo que por orden del Rey, Okon Himura, se casó sin estar presente con Alexander, para darle nombre a la niña que nació lejos del lugar que pertenecía, Misao Rubliov Himura. _

_Poco después fue cuando pasamos por una mal época, desconozco si todavía guardas algo de ese tiempo, ya que tu madre y yo empleamos gran parte de nuestras vidas para que olvidaras esa época, lamentablemente, te darás cuenta cuando tengas que encargarte de los negocios de la familia, si es que no lo haces ya, que en el momento de de las sucesiones a veces no podemos elegir a nuestros socios, cuando mi socio de ese entonces, el mismo de mi padre, murió, su hijo Yuri Tokugawa tomó su lugar, me gustaría decirte que era igual de correcto y de honesto que su padre, pero la verdad es que no había tomado las riendas de los negocios, y ya tenía incalculables deudas, su padre trató de advertirme, y André Tokugawa, el hermano menor de Yuri, empleó la mayor parte de su tiempo en tratar de que su hermano no despilfarrase, no solo la fortuna de su familia, si no que no hundiera a los socios, lamentablemente no le fue imposible._

_Yuri, hizo varias malas jugadas, contrarias a la ley, que quise hacer la vista gorda a favor de André y su familia, hasta que me involucró, pero ya era demasiado tarde, hubiera ido a la horca, si… a la horca hijo, si Alexander no hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por demostrar que todo lo turbio que había en los negocios eran debido a Yuri y no a mi, pasamos un duro año, se me confiscaron todos mis bienes y propiedades, prácticamente estábamos en la calle, pero Alexander nos recibió en su casa, cuando todavía era Vizconde, y era preso de sus propios demonios al no saber nada de su hija y de su mujer._

_Alexander fue el que dio con las pruebas necesarias para librarme de la horca, y me ayudó a dar con las necesarias para recuperar todo lo que me pertenecía y encerrar a Yuri, en prisión, después de ello todo quedó en una mal época, que como podrás ver, no la hubiésemos podido superar sin Rubliov._

_Tal vez te preguntas que tiene que ver tu matrimonio con esto, pero tenía que explicarte la deuda inmensa que tenía con Alexander, por lo que cuando fui a verlo un par de años después por que estaba enfermo, cuando me hizo solo una petición, no pude negarme, el estaba muy enfermo y creía que no iba a sobrevivir, así que me pidió que velara por la vida de Okon y de su hija, aún cuando no sabía si estaban vivas, debido que la comunicación se tuvo que suspender meses después de la llegada de Okon a América._

_Lo medité mucho, y la verdad que su petición de casarte con su hija al tiempo, me pareció correcta, ese hombre me pudo haber pedido que viajara por el mundo a buscarle una cura, y yo, en mi deber, tendría que haber partido a hacerlo, pero lo único que me pidió fue un futuro sólido para su hija, para que cuando regresara, no obtuviese problemas en encontrar brazos que la recibiesen de forma cálida. Se que esto te debe de molestar hijo, aún ahora cuando eres solo un muchacho, veo en ti la fuerza de tu carácter, pero solo te ordeno que cumplas con la voluntad de un hombre en deuda, le debo a Alexander más de lo que te imaginas, el fue el que me presentó a tu madre, quien salvó mi vida al librarme de la horca, y me ayudó a recuperar todo lo que me pertenecía, Lady Okon era una mujer muy hermosa, que de seguro su hija debió de haber heredado su belleza, por lo que no que no creo que encuentres motivos para negarte y espero que no lo hagas._

_Por último te pido que cuides a tu madre, no le reproches a ella dediciones sobre cosas que ya no se pueden cambiar, solo te pido que cumplas._

_Atte._

_Tu padre._

Cuando Aoshi terminó de leer la carta la arrugó en la mano y la arrojó al otro lado del salón. La bola rebotó en un jarrón lleno de flores y rodó por el suelo. El sintió el impulso de triturarla contra la alfombra con el tacón de la bota, pero optó por tomar la botella de vodka y llevársela a los labios, sin importarle que su madre considerara esa manera de beber el colmo de la grosería. Como para probarlo, ella chasqueó la lengua varias veces. Eso no impidió que su hijo tragara la mitad del vodka.

Con aire indiferente, como si no estuviera hirviendo por dentro, Aoshi dijo:

- Manda una carta al Conde Rubliov, madre. Puedes decirle que ya estoy casado. O que he muerto. Poco me importa lo que le digas, mientras le hagas entender que no puedo casarme con su hija- era increíble, se había bebido casi una botella de vodka, pero la ira y el enojo eran tal que no le permitían sentir los efectos tranquilizantes del alcohol.

Ella irguió la espalda. Sus labios se fruncieron para la batalla.

-Vas a hacerlo, Aoshi, puede que no sepas lo mucho que le debemos, tienes que casarte con ella…- iba a seguir en una lluvia de reproches, pero el grito de su hijo la interrumpió.

-¡No!- Lo dijo en un grito, para sorpresa de ambos. Nunca levantaba la voz ante su madre, por muy irritado que estuviera. Pero en ese momento experimentaba una furia que le alborotaba las entrañas, y eso brotaba de la sensación de estar encerrado en una trampa.

Con más suavidad, aunque no con menos énfasis, añadió:

-Cuando esté dispuesto a casarme lo haré, aunque será cuando yo decida y con quien yo elija, puede que cuando la conozca, considere- haciendo énfasis en la palabra- casarme con ella pero hasta entonces- hizo un gesto de exasperación con la mano.

Hubiera querido que ese fuera el fin de la discusión. Debería haberlo sido. Incluso fue hacia la puerta, llevándose la botella de vodka. No llegó muy lejos antes de que las palabras de su madre se le clavaran en la espalda, como astillas de vidrio, lacerantes y arrancando sangre.

-Ni siquiera tú, por descarado y bribón que seas, puedes deshonrar el nombre de tu padre,le debes mucho a Alexander, por que por él tienes todo lo que posees, no te atrevas a deshonrarte a ti, y al nombre de tu padre

٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭

Sanosuke y Yahiko se miraron antes de entrar en el apartamento de Aoshi que quedaba en la parte de arriba de una librería, algo había sucedido esa noche, a ellos los habían mandado a sus respectivas casas con un guardia real para que les impidiera salir hasta nuevo aviso (cosa que no los hubiera detenido de querer hacerlo), y solo hacía un par de horas que les habían permitido salir, no les había costado mucho averiguar que tanto Kenshin como Aoshi, estaban en el apartamento que el último usaba para sus conquistas de una noche, y que tenían ya tres horas de estar tomando sin parar.

- Crees que sea algo grave- preguntó en voz baja Yahiko, mientras se dirigían a la sala, de donde provenían algunas risas.

- No lo creo, pero algo debió de haber pasado para que estén aquí- respondió preocupado Sanosuke, el ya tenía una idea de que era lo que aquejaba a sus amigos, pero lo mejor era salir de dudas, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una escena por lo demás lamentable, Aoshi estaba de pie con una botella de vodka tratando de servirle a Kenshin en un vaso, pero por el estado tan lamentable no podía mantener el equilibrio, y la mayoría del líquido caía fuera del vaso, situación que los tenía muertos de risa.

- Mira Ken- dijo un muy borracho Aoshi.- son los padrinos.- y se hecho a reir al igual que Kenshin.

- Se puede saber que les pasa- preguntó igual de preocupado Yahiko que Sanosuke.

- Esh que no se vería muy bien shi nos pusshemos a llorar no, que imayen daríamos a las ad…miradoras- dijo Ken tratando vanamente de levantarse, ya que perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente en el sillón.-aunque no creo que estemos dando un buen espectáculo ahora.- murmuro risueño.

- Que fue eso de padrinos- preguntó Sanosuke mientras le quitaba la botella a Aoshi y trataba de no reír al ver la cómica cara de pataleta infantil que hizo, totalmente impropio en él.

- Ahs, es que no sabesh esh seche…no sete.. shequesho, jeje- rio tontamente Kenshin- no puedo dechir secreto- se quedó un momento callado antes de gritar- lo dihje!- volvió a reír esta vez acompañado de un Aoshi, que del ataque de risa perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar al suelo, lo que causo más risas de los dos, y total estupefacción de las dos personas que los veían y no podían creerlo, Aoshi shinomori y Kenshin Himura, no eran muy dados a tomar en esas cantidades y cuando lo hacían, nunca llegaban a esos extremos, la verdad es que al igual que ellos, poseían una tolerancia extrema al alcohol, pero hasta ellos tenían un tope, y considerando las botellas tiradas por el piso, no tenían tres horas tomando como se les había dicho, o realmente querían matarse por intoxicación etílica.

- Es que nos vamos a cashar- dijo Kenshin- eshpera que shonó feo, él se va a cashar, y yo me voy a casarh, y teyemos que irh a América por nuestrahs novias, pero la mía sta muerta shhh- dijo posando un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio, para Sanosuke fue suficiente, así que llamando a los guardias que estaban custodiando el apartamento y por consiguiente al príncipe, les dio instrucciones a cada uno, mandó a uno por un carruaje y haciéndole un gesto a Jahiko se volvieron hacia los dos borrachos, y tomando a cada uno del brazo los bajaron a trompicones por las escaleras, se iban quejando pero era tanta la borrachera que llevaban encima que mucho no podían hacer contra Yahiko y Sanosuke, más este último que estaba empecinado en sacarle la borrachera a como fuera a sus dos amigos.

Cuando el carruaje llegó, los dos echaron a Kenshin y a Aoshi dentro del carruaje sin mucho miramiento, y al instalarlos bien (no sin antes prometerles que se dirigían a un bar, para que se quedaran queditos.), dieron las instrucciones necesarias al cochero para llevarlos a la casa de Aoshi, posteriormente montaron en sus respectivos caballos y cabalgaron detrás del coche.

- Solo me preguntó- le alcanzó a oír Yahiko a Sanosuke antes de montar a su caballo- quienes serán las novias para que los tengan en ese estado.

Continuará…


	2. Kaoru Benton

Hola!

Primero que todo quiero agradecer a Ane Himura y a Cinthia por sus reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS, realmente agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer el fic, y sobretodo dejarme un review, de igual manera agradezco a los que los leyeron y no dejaron un review.

Luego una parte que se me olvidó por completo fue poner el disclaimer así que…

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, estos pertenecen a sus autores, y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia está basada en la novela de Johanna Lindsey, Había una vez una princesa.

Ahora sí, esta vez le toca conocer que ha sido de una de nuestras protagonistas, espero que les guste el capitulo, y no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones y críticas.

٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭-٭

Cho se dejó caer al suelo y se arrastró para acercarse al río, donde se había detenido la joven de los cabellos negros, y no pudo más que deleitarse al ver la suerte que le sonreía ese día, Kaoru Benton se encontraba sola en los alrededores de una poza.

Kaoru miró una vez hacia atrás, como si lo hubiese oído, inspeccionó con sus grandes ojos azules todo el lugar, pero todo estaba inmóvil y silencioso a su alrededor. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y ella se encontrara atrapada para siempre en el limbo del presente, justo como le había enseñado hacer su amiga para poder sentir y percibir si había alguien a su alrededor, pero rápidamente desechó su inquietud al no sentir nada y jaló las riendas de su caballo de gran alzada. Avanzó directamente hasta la orilla. A su izquierda el río llevaba aguas veloces por su cauce. Pero aquí una masa de peñascos enfrentaba las corrientes, y el agua se desplazaba suave y serena, como en un estanque quieto, creando una pequeña poza, donde ella y su inseparable amiga venían a nadar. Cho sabía por experiencia que el agua estaba también deliciosamente tibia, y que era tan tentadora que la joven no podría ignorarla. Kaoru había llegado a este lugar después de que él la viera salir de la casa de Kane y cabalgar hacia el fiordo.

Cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, mucho más jóvenes, solían nadar aquí con sus hermanos y la amiga de la muchacha. Ella trabajaba en la casa de su tío Shiro en ese entonces, pero no era una empleada, pero tampoco era un miembro de la familia, según la versión de su Tío ella era una hija de un amigo suyo, y que el le debía un favor por lo que en deuda por ese favor la acogió en su casa, cosa que muchos no creían por que si había algo de lo que Shiro no tenía fama era la de caritativo y solidario y menos para con una criatura recién nacida, pero el era muy importante en la región por lo que nadie le cuestionaba la historia.

Él había visto como Kaoru crecía, y la niña alta y desmañada se convertía en una mujer majestuosa y deslumbrante, y nada había que él deseara más que poder afirmar que Kaoru Benton le pertenecía, todos en los alrededores la deseaban, él incluido, a ella y a su amiga, pero esta tenía ya casi cinco años viviendo en el rancho de su tío Shiro por lo que casi no se le veía.

Cho contuvo la respiración cuando ella comenzó a quitarse la túnica de hilo. Había abrigado la esperanza de que hiciera precisamente eso. Era la razón por la cual la había seguido, pensando que quizá lo hiciera, abrigando esperanzas, y ¡Dios le ayudaba! era lo que estaba haciendo.

La visión fue más de lo que él podía soportar; las piernas largas y bien formadas...la suave curva de las caderas...la espalda delgada y recta cubierta únicamente por el pelo que le caía de la cola alta que siempre usaba. Apenas dos semanas atrás, el se había aferrado de esa cascada de pelo, y había obligado a los labios de esa joven a unirse con los suyos en un beso que le había encendido la sangre casi hasta la locura. Ella lo había abofeteado enérgicamente, descargándole un golpe que en realidad le obligó a trastabillar, pues Kaoru no era una muchacha menuda y de músculos débiles; a decir verdad, era sólo unos 8 centímetros más baja que él mismo, Y Cho media un metro ochenta. Pero eso no lo amedrentó. En ese momento, en esa ocasión, había sentido que realmente podía enloquecer si no la conseguía.

Desafortunadamente se había entrometido Misao, la mejor amiga de Kaoru pero, por desgracia, lo hizo precisamente cuando Cho la había atrapado de nuevo y trataba de arrojarla al suelo, y aunque su orgullo le dolía admitirlo, entre Kaoru y su amiga que aunque tenía un cuerpo igual de deseable que el de ella, era casi un hombre en todos los sentidos, por lo que le habían dado tal paliza que estuvo dos días sin poder salir de la cama, y eso que no estaba el perrazo que se manejaba la marimacha de Misao.

Kaoru estaba cubierta ahora por el agua, pero el hecho de que Cho ya no pudiese ver todo el cuerpo no calmó el fuego que le recorría las venas. No había previsto que para él sería una tortura verla mientras nadaba. Sólo había pensado que estaría sola, lejos de su familia, y que quizás esa fuese la única posibilidad en que volvería a verla sola.

Ahora ella flotaba de espaldas. Cho no pudo soportar más tiempo. Kaoru oyó el golpe del agua y miró en la dirección en que, según suponía, había sucedido algo; pero no vio nada. Con movimientos rápidos describió un círculo completo, pero el estanque de aguas tibias estaba vacío, salvo ella misma, y las únicas ondulaciones en el agua eran las que ella provocaba. De todos modos, las alarmas de su cabeza sonaron y comenzó a nadar hacía la orilla donde había dejado su túnica, así como la única arma que llevaba consigo, la daga, regalo de Misao que utilizaba como protección.

Había sido una tonta al venir sola, pero ella no había podido resistir la tentación. Le había parecido fascinante hacer lo que nunca había hecho antes, y en efecto le encantaba la aventura. Pero todas sus aventuras precedentes habían sido compartidas en su mayoría con Misao, y tal vez no había sido muy sensato de su parte desnudarse por completo, aunque en el momento que lo hizo le había parecido una actitud deliciosamente perversa y temeraria. Kaoru era audaz. Si lamentaba su propia audacia era siempre como ahora, después de haberse arriesgado.

En el momento mismo en que los pies de Kaoru tocaron el fondo, Cho se elevó frente a ella, alto y amenazador. Kaoru gimió íntimamente cuando vio que era Cho y no otro, pues él ya había intentado una vez imponerle su voluntad. La expresión de su cara era la misma que le había visto dos semanas atrás. Era un hombre bronceado de veintiún años, la misma edad que Soujiro, el hijo menor de Shiro. En realidad, habían sido grandes amigos. Ella había creído que Cho era también su amigo, hasta el día en que la atacó en el establo. Él ya no era el niño con el que Kaoru había crecido, cabalgado, cazado, y nadado en ese mismo estanque y la joven temía que lo que había sucedido en el establo el otro día, se repitiera en el estanque

-Kaoru, no debiste venir aquí.- La voz de Cho era grave, casi hosca. La mirada de Cho se vió atraída por las gotas de agua que titilaban como diamantes sobre las pestañas de la muchacha. Otras gotas corrían sobre los altos pómulos y la nariz pequeña y recta. La lengua de Kaoru emergió para lamer la humedad de los labios llenos, y él emitió un gemido. Kaoru lo oyó y se le agrandaron los ojos, algo alarmados, algo coléricos.

- Cho, déjame pasar.

- Creo que no.

- Piénsalo bien.- Ella no alzó la voz; no lo necesitaba. Su furia era evidente en cada rasgo de su cara.

Pero Cho estaba sometido a un monstruo que lo dominaba, el monstruo de la sensualidad. Se habían esfumado sus anteriores pensamientos acerca de lo desafortunado que había sido al no haberla poseído antes...

- Ah, Kaoru.-levantó ambas manos para aferrarle los hombros desnudos, y la sostuvo con firmeza cuando ella intentó apartarse, al no lograrlo ella levantó la rodilla en un rápido movimiento golpeándole las sus partes nobles haciéndole retroceder lo justo, para descargarle un puñetazo y correr donde estaba sus ropas y su daga.

-¡Tienes tantas trampas como el Diablo!-explotó Cho mientras tomaba amplias bocanadas de aire para que pasara el dolor y los ojos azules lo miraban con furia,

- Kaoru, deja el cuchillo.- Jadeo entre bocanadas de aire Cho, al verla desenfundar con destreza la daga después de ponerse la camisola. Por respuesta ella meneó la cabeza. Se la veía serena, pues tenía un arma en la mano.

- Kaoru¿qué defectos me ves¿Por qué no me quieres?- La pregunta la sorprendió, pues había sido formulada con acento de confusión, en voz baja. Kaoru contestó la verdad, por lo menos hasta donde ella tenía conciencia del asunto.

- Cho, no se trata de tus defectos, sencillamente no eres para mí.-concluyó con acento firme y se inclinó para recoger el resto de las ropas que tenía a los pies y echárselas a los hombros, por miedo a darle mucho tiempo la espalda solo se había puesto la camisola. Sin apartar su mirada de Cho, extendió la mano hacia atrás en busca de las riendas de Odín y retrocedió con el caballo.

Cuando estaba a varios metros de distancia, aferró las crines de Odín, y montó; sin perder un instante, clavó los talones en los flancos del animal. Oyó las irritadas maldiciones de Cho, pero no les prestó atención; sólo le interesaba vestir sus ropas sin disminuir la velocidad de marcha de su caballo, antes de llegar al poblado, donde alguien podría verla. Nunca podría explicar la situación, en su casa solo era algo más que una sirviente y Cho era el sobrino del patrón, nunca le creerían a ella y llegado al caso si le creían le impondrían restricciones severas a su libertad en lugar de hacerle algo a ese patán.

De no ser por que le habían confirmado los rumores de que Shiro estaba pronto a morir le hubiera dicho a Misao que le ayudara a vengarse de Cho, solo para dejarle en claro todo lo que los demás hombres de la zona sabían, no te metas ni con Misao ni con Kaoru si no quieres encontrarte saltamontes en la bolsa de almuerzo o serpientes en la cama, mermelada en los zapatos, o encontrarse con las mangas y los pantalones cocidos, o desagradable especies en su comida, si... puede que sonasen infantiles pero que le sucediese eso todos los días y por mas de dos semanas exasperaban a cualquiera y ellas lo habían comprobado, de todas formas ese tipo de noticias se difundían con rapidez, por lo que con el tiempo todos habían aprendido a no meterse con ellas ,sobre todo cuando Misao aprendió a defenderse y le había enseñado algo a ella. Pero todo ello acabaría, cuando Shiro muriese su hijo menor pasaría a tomar las riendas de todo, y Soujiro se iba a casar con su mejor amiga cuando esto ocurriese, ella le había prometido la taberna para ella, ya que aunque la taberna era manejada por Mike, todos sabían que era de Shiro, por lo que cuando este muriese despediría al desgraciado de Mike poniéndola a ella al frente de la taberna, y cumpliría su mayor sueño. Apuró más la marcha contenta con sus pensamientos, olvidando el anterior suceso. Entro al puerto dejó el caballo en el establo comunal y se dirigió a la taberna The Sea y entró por la puerta trasera, todavía era temprano,

- Kaoru, mujerzuela haragana¿dónde está mi desayuno?

En el pasillo angosto de la entrada, la muchacha, se detuvo abruptamente. El grito que provenía de arriba le hizo estremecerse. Mickey Snively tenía el tipo de voz que resonaba – y con regularidad – a través de la ventana abierta, llegaba hasta los vecinos y bajaba por la calle. Era vergonzoso – al menos antes – salir y oír las risitas, pero sus vecinos no eran de los que podían sentir compasión o pena por el abuso verbal que la acosaba cada día. Y después de tantos años, una se sentía menos avergonzada, casi inmune, como decía Misao "Lo que no es verdad, no te mata, ni te molesta, y menos te incomoda".

De todas maneras, las cosas no eran tan malas como antes, desde que la enfermedad de Mike- como se autonombró, decidiendo que su nombre era muy ridículo, cosa cierta -le había vuelto totalmente dependiente de ella, y si Shiro no lo había despedido, era por que eran compadres desde que eran jóvenes y se tapaban todas las vilezas que hacían, pero eso pronto iba a cambiar, el solo pensarlo le hizo sonreír. A Kaoru se le iluminó el rostro y sus ojos azules pálido cobraron un brillo extraño. Todavía no se había acostumbrado al cambio de las circunstancias. Por lo que con la cabeza en alto, después de prepararle un rápido desayuno a Mickey subió al segundo piso para dejárselo.

- Ya era hora- replicó molesto en cuanto la vio entrar.- Por que duraste tanto, solo tenías que ir a recoger los pedidos y devolverte.- Kaoru lo vio un momento y recordó el encontronazo con Cho, después de pensarlo un poco decidió mentir, de todas maneras no creía que Cho intentara algo más, creía haber dejado todo en claro, y si eso no fuera así ya hablaría de ello con Misao.

- Kane no tenía listo el pedido, por lo que tuve que esperarlo un tiempo, al final dijo que el lo traería pronto-. Mintió lo mejor que pudo, aunque no todo era mentira, Kane Knott era el encargado de la vidriería del lugar, y por culpa de una pelea de la otra noche se había quebrado un vidrio del que necesitaba urgentemente reemplazo, algo común, pero Knott todavía no lo tenía listo y había quedado en pasar después a entregarlo o mandarlo con alguien, pero esto Mickey esto no tenía forma de saberlo así que estaba segura.

- Ayer fue Martes muchacha, y no me has traído la contabilidad de la semana.- dijo mientras comía (o en realidad lo que hacía era engullir la comida) por lo que Kaoru arrugo la cara al ver los modales de pordiosero que tenía, no es que ella fuera una dama, pero en su niñez, cuando la esposa de Shiro vivía, y ella y Misao todavía vivían juntas en la casona, se preocupó de que a las dos no les faltara educación, por lo que fueron educadas como damas, aprendieron a leer y a escribir, aprendieron algo de latín, francés, y las cosas básicas para llevar una casa, algo de contabilidad, administración, entre otros; claro que todo eso terminó al morir Faith y desde ahí todo se complicó, Misao desde pequeña tuvo sangre aventurera y temeraria, y un afín con los caballos que ni aún se comprendía, podía domar cualquier caballo en tiempo record, y su plan de adiestramiento era impecable, por lo que, cuando tuvieron que separarse, a ella la mandaron de asistente a las caballerizas del rancho Black Angel y a ella la mandaron a la taberna, a una distancia de 13.3 millas de distancia de una de la otra, a unas dos horas a caballo cuando mucho. Un fuerte tosido la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Mickey que por hablar y comer al mismo tiempo se estaba ahogando con la comida, o eso pensó ella de primera instancia, hasta que vio como el color abandonaba al rostro de Mickey, y supo que le estaba dando otro ataque, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie, tomo un trapo y lo empapó de la sustancia que el doctor había recetado y se lo puso a respirar tapándole tanto la boca como la nariz, poco a poco el color le fue regresando volvió a respirar con tranquilidad, cuando Kaoru vio esto ella también pudo hacerlo, siempre temía que cuando estuviese con el le diera un ataque y se muriera, y la culpasen a ella por ello, ya que todo el mundo sabía de su temperamento y de que ninguno de los dos se soportaban.

- ¡Maldita muchacha, eres una zorra, me pusiste huevo en la comida y sabes que no puedo comerlo, me querías matar!.- por toda respuesta Kaoru rodó los ojos, justo ayer le había gritado que era una sinvergüenza desgraciada que lo quería matar de hambre por que le daba la dieta que le había recetado el doctor… y ahora que le daba lo que pedía le acusaba de quererlo matar, como si ella no hubiese visto echarle whisky al jugo, lo primero que le había prohibido el doctor, después, cuando le daba el ataque por ello, le quiere echar los clavos.

- Se me ha olvidado que los huevos le caían mal- se defendió con las mejillas rojas del enojo reprimido- aunque tal vez lo que le provocó el ataque fue el whisky que el doctor encarecidamente le prohibió tomar.- Su respuesta hizo enrojecer de furia Mickey. Ella también se ruborizó ante semejante audacia. Nunca le habría hablado así seis meses antes, y ambos lo sabían. Y, de hecho, nunca le habría interrumpido.

- Lo siento.- dijo, para no perder la costumbre- Pero ahora estoy realizando dos trabajos, el de ambos, y pareciera que nunca alcanzara el día para terminar con todo. Realmente necesitamos contratar ...

- Ya, ya, te estás arreglando muy bien sola. Ya tenemos otras tres personas para pagar. Una más reducirá las ganancias.- Kaoru sintió ganas de responderle. Muchas ganas. Pero sabía que no le serviría de nada. El tenía buenas ganancias. Siempre las había tenido. Pero nunca le permitía gastar dinero, ni en la taberna -que era su medio de vida- ni en su persona. ¿Para qué diablos creía que lo estaba ahorrando? Tenía cincuenta años y se estaba muriendo, algo que no provocaba ni la más mínima pena en ella o en cualquier otra persona que le conociera, excepto tal vez Shiro, y no estaba suficiente segura de que realmente fuera fraternidad lo que sintieren ellos, Misao y ella pensaban que había algo oscuro envuelto en la relación que sostenían esos dos, pero nunca había podido descubrir nada.

Durante los primeros ocho años de su vida, Kaoru había sido relativamente feliz, había tenido la figura de una madre y el amor de una hermana, claro que eso todo terminó cuando Faith murió y ella llegó a vivir con Mickey Snively y su esposa Alice. Ya que ella al igual que Misao no sabía quiénes eras sus verdaderos padres.

Alice había muerto hacía diez años. Había sido la única persona que le había protegido después de Misao al llegar a la taberna y por ello había recibido mucho de los golpes dirigidos a Kaoru. De hecho, fue una de esas palizas la causa de la muerte de Alice, aunque Mickey había logrado quedar sin castigo diciendo que había sido simplemente un accidente, aunque todos en el pueblo sabían que no había sido así, al ser tan amigo de Shiro, que era casi el dueño de todo el pueblo, este había hecho que la muerte de Alice quedara impune.

Las cosas que un esposo tenía permitido hacer eran insoportables. Y no fue esa la primera vez que Kaoru juró que un esposo jamás la convertiría en su sierva. Nunca tendría esposo. Si había algo que había aprendido con Mickey en toda su vida era lo valiosos que eran sus derechos y no estaba dispuesta a cederlos por nada, "The Sea" era todo suyo ahora y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Ciertamente que la extenuaba y le causaba un dolor de cabeza tras otro, pero representaba independencia, paz y total control. Al menos eso sucedería pronto. Tendría las cosas que nunca antes había tenido y que ahora anhelaba con pasión. Para hacerse de ellas, solo tenía que cuidar de Mickey durante los días que le quedaban, lo cual, de todas maneras, era mucho menos de lo que había hecho en toda su vida, eso o esperar que Shiro se muriese. Cualquiera de las dos, ella obtendría la taberna para ella sola.

Kaoru lo dejó en la habitación tan pronto como pudo, porque sin exagerar, nunca había suficiente tiempo en un día para hacer todo lo que exigía. Los tres empleados no representaban ninguna ayuda cuando se trataba de limpieza. Mickey nunca había querido pagarles extra si podía tener a Kaoru sin costo alguno y entonces se marchaban cuando cerraba el negocio, aunque pareciera que el salón hubiera sido arrasado por un temporal.

Por lo general era un lugar mugriento. Había jarras sobre las mesas, bebida derramada, sillas volcadas, algunas rotas, colillas de cigarros mezcladas con esputos en la pared de madera. Kaoru habitualmente se encargaba de todo antes de retirarse a dormir, pero la noche anterior había habido una pelea por la cantinera actual, Maggie, entre el hijo de uno de los dueños de plantaciones y un marinero del Lady Jane, que acababa de amarrar esa mañana. Mickey solía controlar las peleas, con un garrote en una mano y una pistola en la otra. Ahora Kaoru dependía de Robert, que atendía en la barra. Y si bien Robert podía tener el volumen necesario para intimidar a dos clientes ebrios, no tenía los bríos suficientes.

No era la primera vez que Kaoru se había visto obligada a pararse entre los pendencieros desde que se había hecho cargo de "The Sea". Un par de golpes morados antes de que los luchadores se dieran cuenta de que estaban interfiriendo también era algo bastante frecuente. Pero la noche anterior había sido una excepción. Estaba cansada y de mal humor, sin ánimo de razonar antes.

Normalmente, era una muchacha que no llamaba la atención, ya que había aprendido, desde muy pequeña, a ocultar su delicadeza y sus rasgos de finura debajo de un aspecto de cierta severidad, monotonía y una extrema flacura, que lograba con maquillaje de teatro y, por qué no, gracias a un cansancio real. Formaba parte del lugar. A veces atendía a los clientes cuando Maggie estaba abarrotada de trabajo porque April estaba actuando; otras veces trabajaba detrás de la barra cuando Robert no se presentaba a trabajar. Siempre estaba allí, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario, incluso poner fin a pelea, tenía el cabello tirado hacía atrás y atado en la nuca, siempre llevaba una falda negra, sin adornos ni polisón, y una de las camisas grises de Mickey, larga hasta la rodillas. Sobre las camisas se ponía un cinturón, donde acomodaba la daga amenazadora que Misao le había regalado desde que Mickey se había enfermado, según ella era mejor estar prevenida que arrepentida. Era un arma con una hoja más larga que el cuchillo que su amiga había mandado hacer especialmente para ella.

La noche anterior había puesto los dos en uso, dando cuchilladas en el aire, en un círculo amplio, que efectivamente lograron separar a los dos antagonistas. No fue necesario que dijera una palabra después. El hijo del dueño de las plantaciones, que era un cliente habitual y consciente de que no empuñaba sus armas a menos que estuviera dispuesta a usarlas- y que conocía bien la reputación de Misao y de ella- se disculpó por la revuelta y volvió a su sitio. El marinero, que estaba allí por primera vez, estaba demasiado sorprendido para ocasionar más problemas y Robert, tarde para la riña pero oportuno de todas maneras, le acompañó hasta la puerta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la calma con la que puso fin a la reyerta, Kaoru había tenido los nervios de punta durante el resto de la noche y semejante tensión era agotadora. Por ese motivo se había ido a acostar tan pronto como cerró el local. Podía aceptar la violencia contra su persona con mayor facilidad que el hecho de tener que impartirla, en eso discrepaba con su amiga, Inflingir parte de su propia violencia iba contra su temperamento. De todas maneras, no dudaba en hacerlo cuando lo consideraba necesario y con mucha más asiduidad en los últimos seis meses.

A pesar de todo lo que hacía para no llamar la atención de los clientes de "The Sea", había veces en que un borracho se le nublaba la vista y lo único que veía era una falda. Eso bastaba para que pensara que había encontrado una mujer a su disposición. Había recibido una buena dosis de pellizcos y manoseos, que, en la mayoría de los casos, habían terminado con una palabra grosera o una buena bofetada en la cara. Si un hombre estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para tener la visión borrosa, también lo estaba para que ella pudiera controlarle. En aquellas oportunidades en que se topaba con hombres no tan ebrios, fuera del salón, en la despensa o en la cocina, a veces de regreso del establo y, por qué no, en su propia habitación, había tenido que pensar seriamente en protegerse, caso como el de Cho, que después de reflexionarlo, la única manera en que este supiese que estaba ahí era el que la hubiese seguido, pero esos intentos provenían de hombres que la conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, a quienes no podía engañar con su apariencia habitual.

Lo único bueno que podía decir de Mickey era que, en sus días de vigor y salud, lograba desalentar a cualquiera que quisiera ponerle las manos encima, cuando ni las bromas de Misao y ella podían. Una vez, casi mató a palos a uno de sus amigos cuando intentó besarla, aunque no era que estuviera protegiendo su virtud. Simplemente no toleraba la copulación apasionada y, de ninguna manera, lo permitiría bajo su propio techo. Si Maggiee y April querían complacer a los clientes de esa manera -y ambas lo hacían con frecuencia-, hacían acuerdos privados. Últimamente, se escondían en los establos cuando las cosas se tranquilizaban. La reacción de Mickey era normal, pero resultaba graciosa. Alice había confesado, una vez, que era porque él no podía hacerlo más. Algo típico en Mickey; no querer que otros hicieran lo que él ya no podía hacer.

Kaoru suspiró mientras echaba un vistazo al salón antes de entrar en acción. Había que ocuparse de la entrega de cerveza, preparar el almuerzo y la cena, comprar nueva velas, para lo cual era necesario caminar un trecho largo entre madrigueras de apuestas, burdeles y tabernas aún más miserables, que abrían de día y de noche, porque "The Sea" estaba situado en uno de los peores lugares del pueblo. Y justo cuando faltaban instantes para abrir las puertas, llegó el hermanito de April para comunicarle Kaoru que la principal atracción de "The Sea" se había torcido el tobillo y que no podía actuar ni esa noche ni en las noches venideras. Exactamente lo que necesitaba oír antes de abrir. Una inminente jaqueca fue algo inevitable, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación del segundo piso, donde una imponente águila la esperaba posada en el respaldar de una silla, era Orión, el águila perdicera de Misao, era blanca en el pecho, con gris claro e la cabeza y se oscurecía hasta llegar a un gris oscuro en la cola, tenía los ojos de un color azul increíble; se dirigió donde estaba ella, en especial a una bolsa que llevaba en el pecho, diseñada especialmente para llevar cartas, el águila conociéndola se incorporó lo suficiente para que ella pudiese tomar la carta.

- Ve a cazar Orión, pero no te alejes por si hay respuesta.- le indico Kaoru a la gran ave, esta como si le hubiese entendido, emitió un agudo silbido, y salió volando por la ventana por donde entró. Kaoru se entusiasmo mientas abría la carta doblada en cuatro partes, entusiasmo que se incrementó, cuando descifró el mensaje oculto en los dos párrafos que contenía la carta.

"_Hay noticias, llego pronto". _Era el mensaje que se descifraba pero cualquiera que tomase la carta lo único que leía era:

_Kaoru:_

_Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte acerca de lo bien que están los caballos. Noticias del angelito esperaba que tuvieses, por lo que espero tu respuesta rápido. _

_Llego la mercadería de la casona, todo esta muy bonito. Pronto te escribiré por que estoy muy ocupada últimamente._

_Misao_

Entre ella y Misao habían descifrado de chicas un pequeño código para comunicarse cuando las separaron, y todavía utilizaban la correspondencia normal, Kaoru le escribía a Misao contándole las atrocidades que le hacía Mike, y ella se escapaba del Rancho, para ayudarla a vengarse de él. La manera de escribirse en código les había quedado de costumbre, así si alguien se encontraba una de sus cartas lo que leía era una receta de cocina, un chisme oído en la cantina, o novedades sin ninguna gracia del rancho. La técnica consistía en leer la primera palabra de cada oración. La jaqueca había disminuido considerablemente, tendía que esperar hasta que llegase Misao para saber cuales eran, pero algo en su corazón le decía que algo importante estaba por ocurrir, y tiempo después no le quedaría más que admitir cuanta razón tenía.

--------

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y que me envíen sus opiniones y sus críticas, cualquiera que se quiera comunicar conmigo lo pueden hacer en mi correo

CHAO!


	3. The temptation of the devil

**

* * *

**

**The temptation of the devil**

**Capítulo Tres**

**

* * *

**

Hola!

Primero que todo quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron un review, a **Ane** **Himura**, a **DaniChan-KRK**, a **Michel** **8 8 8** (muchas gracias por la corrección).

Quisiera también agregar, de que como estoy basando este fic en una novela, las personalidades de los personajes de RK, no van a ser los mismos, van a ver a un Aoshi, algo mujeriego, sin olvidar que el Kenshin de aquí es un poco arrogante, entre otras; como también más adelante habrán escenas un poco subidas de tono, pero avisaré al principió de cada capítulo cuando pase, y antes de cada escena dentro del capitulo lo avisaré para aquellos que son susceptibles de estas escenas o le desagradan.

Gracias a todos los que leen y por una otra razón, o por pereza, no dejan review, espero que disfruten el capitulo.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

El ocaso se distinguía en la lejanía, y un jinete lo observaba con atención desde lo alto de una colina, a pesar del cálido clima, el jinete llevaba una capa larga de color gris oscuro, casi negro, la capucha la tenía baja, por lo que largos mechones de pelo que escapaban de la trenza que los aprisionaba ondeaban con la suave brisa que reinaba en el lugar. Un suave ladrido sacó de ensoñación al jinete.

- ¿Qué pasa Hunter?.- preguntó sin apartar la vista de lo que quedaba del inmenso sol, que se ocultaba detrás de unas colinas dejando atrás un manto de estrellas. El enorme perro, que no era otro que un Gran Danés negro por respuesta, tocó con su enorme cabeza una manta que colgaba de la silla del caballo.

- Si, tienes razón… es mejor acampar.- y con un ultimo vistazo a al último rayo de luz se dirigió a la parte de atrás de una arboleda para descansar.

-¿Crees posible que estemos haciéndonos viejos, Hunter?- preguntó quitándose la capa, dejando de ver un envidiable cuerpo de una amazona completa, no era muy alta, pero lo era para la edad que tenía.

Hunter resopló, levemente disgustado, mientras le pegaba con el hocico en las piernas y se iba a echar cerca de un arbusto a la espera de que su dueña hiciese una pequeña fogata para pasar el frío que de seguro habría cuando la noche se hiciese más profunda.

- No lo digo para que te molestes.- agregó risueña la mujer, mientras depositaba cerca las cosas que había desmontado del caballo y se dirigía a ser la fogata- solo que antes aguantábamos hacer la travesía de tres días desde la casona a la taberna sin detenernos, pero debe ser que la que se está poniendo vieja soy yo.- dijo entre risas la mujer, el perro por respuesta alzó la cabeza y le dejo caer entre sus grandes patas, sin dejar de ver a la mujer que se movía con una gracia y agilidad sorprendente, mientras encendía la fogata.

- Y yo que quería ver a Kaoru pronto, pero hay que pasar al rancho a ver como están las cosas- dijo mientras se recostaba en la manta que cubría el piso y se tapaba con la otra, sin olvidar poner su látigo a la mano por si las dudas.- las cosas se están complicando.- cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse y sentía a Hunter acomodarse en su espalda dispuesto a darle tanto calor como protegerla de cualquier cosa.- pero todo saldrá bien, o me dejo de llamar Misao… Misao Makimachi.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

-¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí, Kenshin?.- protestó Sanosuke, mientras observaba a un hombre de barba rojiza, con unas pieles de algún animal desflecadas, que golpeaba ruidosamente la mesa con una jarra de cerveza vacía y que pedía, en forma grosera y a los gritos, que comenzara el espectáculo.- Podríamos haber esperado a Yahiko en el hotel, que al menos nos ofrece un mínimo de comodidad.- volvió a decir molesto Sanokuke

- Fuiste a divertirte a los barrios bajos antes...- dijo con humor Kenshin antes de ser interrumpido otra vez

- Nunca a un lugar donde todos están armados hasta los dientes.-dijo Sanosuke, siseando.

Kenshin rió entre dientes.

- Exageras, amigo, pero aún así, al igual que Aoshi, yo también estoy bastante ansioso por divertirme, no importa cómo.

-Oh Dios -gruñó Sanosuke, desplomándose en la silla- Si los dos están buscando problemas, los vamos a encontrar.- por respuesta Kenshin levanto una ceja.

-Para ti, a diferencia del resto, una diversión no es nada más que una buena pelea. Y sé que estás exasperado, todos lo estamos después de lo que nos enteramos hoy. Pero tú, si me perdonas por lo que voy a decir, eres un bastardo de impredecible mal genio. Por respuesta Sanosuke resopló, sin ofenderse. Tenían tanto tiempo juntos, que ya lo que se dijesen entraba en un saco roto.

- Deja de preocuparte, Sanosuke. Estamos aquí sólo para acompañar a Aoshi y para no pasar todo el tiempo discutiendo mientras jugamos a este juego de esperar otra vez.

- ¿Y cuál es la excusa de Aoshi? -preguntó Sanosuke, mirando al hombre en cuestión, que se desplazaba por el salón con naturalidad, hablando con los parroquianos, como si fuera un cliente regular.

Sintió la curiosidad por el nombre de este lugar cuando lo oyó mencionar en el Lady Jane. Y también por la descripción de su principal atracción. Pero tiene tanta nostalgia que es capaz de presenciar la actuación más cómica, tan sólo para ver un vientre ondularse.

La tarea que les había encomendado era muy sencilla. Simplemente tenían que contactarse con una tal señora Rousseau en Nueva Orleáns. Ese era el nombre que había llegado a oídos de Okina hacía muchos años, como había sido pactado, ella los debería llevar directamente donde Lady Okon, a su protegida real, y a la prometida de Aoshi. Una semana, como máximo, para recoger a la princesa y estar de regreso en casa. Muy sencillo ... excepto que la señora Rousseau había fallecido hacía tres años y que su esposo se había trasladado a Charleston.

Una semana se perdió haciendo averiguaciones en Nueva Orleáns sobre la baronesa, pero era como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Nadie la recordaba. De manera que navegaron hacía Charleston para hablar con el esposo de la señora. Más tiempo perdido, ya que el caballero se había convertido en bebedor desde la muerte de la señora Rousseau. Apenas podía recordar a su esposa, mucho menos a una mujer que podría haber conocido, o no, hacía veinte años. Su única sugerencia, que ofreció en forma petulante después de largo rato de intimidaciones, fue que hablaran con la hermana de su esposa, quien, según lo que podía recordar, aunque no estaba seguro, había vivido con ellos en esa época en cuestión. El único problema, sin embargo, era que se había casado hacía diez años y que se había mudado a Natchez, Missisipi.

Así que era necesario regresar a Nueva Orleáns con la remota posibilidad de que la memoria borrosa de Rousseau pudiera estar en lo cierto y después remontar en río Missisipi hasta la vieja ciudad de Natchez. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer? Kaoru Kamiya había esperado todos estos años para regresar a su tierra y asumir el lugar que le correspondía en Cardenia. Tenían que encontrarla, no importaba cuánto tiempo les llevara.

Sin embargo, a esta altura todos se sentían ya bastante frustrados. Pero hasta que el nuevo rey de Cardenia perdiera la paciencia y decidiera olvidarse de todo esto, nadie más podía hacerlo. Pero eso era antes de su visita a la hermana de la señora Rousseau esa mañana, en su plantación situada al sur de la ciudad. Dicha visita había resultado la peor de las frustraciones, debido a la historia increíble que les había relatado.

En este momento, Sanosuke estaba a favor de irse del país y simplemente informar de la tragedia que había castigado a Kaoru Kamiya de niña. Yahiko era partidario de encontrar a dos mujeres que ocuparan su lugar, alguien más del gusto del rey. El problema era que la princesa tenía una marca identificatoria en la nalga izquierda, que el mismo Okina había puesto allí, y si Misao era una Himura, entonces tendría la marca ineludible de todo Himura, un lunar en la planta del pie. Pero Kenshin y Aoshi, todavía estaban obstinados en seguir todas las pistas, sin importar cómo, hasta que no quedar lugar por investigar. Ni qué hablar de cuántos meses más tendrían que perder por esta obstinación. ¿Y qué les quedaba por ahora sino rastrear el nombre de la última persona que supuestamente había visto a la baronesa viva?

Cuando se enteraron de que Lady Okon había muerto al poco tiempo de haber llegado a este país, todos se sintieron consternados. Ella debía contactarse con Okina únicamente en caso de emergencia. De otra manera, no debía producirse ninguna comunicación que pudiera ser interceptada y que condujera a los Yukishiro hasta la última Kamiya. Su inminente muerte no fue considerada una emergencia. Pero quién habría pensado que iba a morir y, peor aún, que lo hiciera antes de que las niñas tuvieran la edad suficiente como para cuidarse por si mismas o para saber con quién debía comunicarse.

Según la cuñada de Rousseau, Lady Okon y las niñas, que supuestamente era suyas, no había pasado más de dos días con ellos, después de conocer a la señora Rouseau. Ella no se encontraba bien. Acababa de recuperarse de una un parto difícil y al no poder tomar reposo, había contraído fiebre, en un instante sufría de delirios de grandeza y, al instante siguiente, ataques de paranoia. Decía que le habían robado una fortuna en joyas en su primera noche en la ciudad. Pero cuando se enteró de que la fiebre amarilla podía arrasar Nueva Orleáns, matando a la gente en forma indiscriminada, se puso histérica e insistió en que no podía quedarse ni un día más.

Mi hermana no pudo prometer nada que ella quisiera escuchar -les había dicho la portadora de estas mala noticias- La dama hizo los arreglos necesarios para irse de la ciudad, pero cuando nos dijo con quien, y adónde, nuestros intentos por disuadirla fueron aún mayores. La mujer con la que tenía planeado viajar estaba inmersa en el peor de los escándalos por haberse casado con un hombre considerado basura blanca. ¿Pero piensan que su baronesa nos hizo caso o escuchó cuando le dijimos que la región a la que tenía intenciones de dirigirse era la más ilegal de todo el país? Sospechamos que había vuelto a tener fiebre, porque se comportaba de un modo errático. Incluso le ofrecimos quedarnos con las pequeñas, o por lo menos con una de las niñas, por su propia protección, pero la dama simplemente no estaba abierta a la razón. Yo, por mi parte, no me sorprendí cuando nos trajeron su cuerpo para que recibiera entierro apropiado menos de una semana después. La tarjeta de mi hermana era lo único que encontraron en su bolso. La habían abandonado en el costado del camino, parcialmente cubierta por unas piedras, como si la mujer de Snively hubiera, al menos, intentado sepultarla.

Otro nombre para rastrear. La única pieza de buena suerte, si se podía considerar como tal, era el destino de la mujer de ese Snively había sido este: la ciudad de Natchez. ¿Estaría aún allí, después de transcurridos veinte años? La hermana de la señora Rouseau nunca había vuelto a hablar de ella y ya hacía diez años que vivía en el lugar. Y si estuviera aquí¿sabría lo que le había sucedido a la niña?

Habían enviado a Yahiko a hablar con los funcionarios de la ciudad tan pronto como regresaron, con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta a esos muchos interrogantes. De no ser así, entonces comenzarían mañana mismo a investigar en la ciudad. Una tarea tediosa, por lo que se habían enterado en Nueva Orleáns. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, pero lo que creían más importante en este momento era encontrar a la princesa, aunque estuviera muerta. Con todo lo que había fastidiado al rey tener que ir a América a buscarla, no quería regresar a su país con las manos vacías.

-Decidí que esa mesa tiene la mejor vista del escenario -opinó Aoshi, cuando volvió a unirse a ellos- ¿Llegamos a un acuerdo con sus ocupantes ... o simplemente la confiscamos? Después de todo, la realeza tiene sus privilegios. Hasta esos campesinos son capaces de entenderlo.

-¿Cuándo estuvimos viajando de incógnito? -rebatió Kenshin, con tono áspero

-Es cierto - suspiró Aoshi- Entonces, creo que debemos tomarla. El poder también tiene sus privilegios.

-¡Al diablo contigo! - dijo Sanosuke entre dientes. Se puso de pie- Mi silla tiene una vista excelente del maldito escenario. Aquí tienes, tómala.

-Si insistes, mi amigo.- dijo Aoshi haciendo una pequeña reverencia burlona, que no hizo más que ganar una mirada furiosa de Sanosuke.

Kenshin se sonrió internamente por la manera sutil en que Aoshi había manejado la situación. Sanosuke simplemente hizo crujir los dientes. Se sentía aliviado por no tener que sacar la espada para defenderle. Al menos todavía. Todos tenían un grado de arrogancia y Kenshin sería el primero a admitirlo. Pero Aoshi, a veces, usaba la suya como arma, con precisión y maestría, y una buena dosis de diversión. Sanosuke lo sabía. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Habían estado juntos desde la niñez, padeciendo los mismos tutores en la corte, el mismo entrenamiento, los mismos enemigos. Pensaban de la misma manera, eran parecidos, eran excelentes amigos. Sanosuke sólo había tenido problemas en concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez y, ahora, había llegado a la conclusión de que tanto Aoshi como Kenshin buscaban problemas como una forma de aliviar su reciente frustración. Decidió que no iba a preocuparse por eso.

Sanosuke tampoco había percibido que Aoshi ya había encontrado un escape para su tensión: este espectáculo. Su deseo de quedarse con la mejor ubicación de Sanosuke había sido sincero. Se había dejado llevar por la multitud, cada vez más impaciente ante la demora de la presentación.

La actuación, supuestamente, ya tendría que haber comenzado. Eran cada vez más los parroquianos que se quejaban, dando puñetazos en las mesas. Pero tal vez la espera valiera la pena. Quizás esta bailarina de harén fuera tan buena como decía su reputación. ¿A quien quería engañar? Tenía que tratarse de una amateur que simplemente ofrecía su interpretación de lo que suponía era la famosa danza de harén. Después de todo, estos americanos no percibían la diferencia. Además, Aoshi se contentaba con facilidad, lo cual era una suerte, ya que Kenshin temía que el diablo tendría que pagar si la ansiedad de Aoshi se transformaba en desilusión.

Se inclinó hacia Kenshin y le dijo en el oído:

-Me comentaron que se puede tener a la bailarina por solo unas monedas. Si es una décima de lo buena que es mi Jade, pediré una función privada.- Jade era una concubina que había sido un regalo del gran visir turco; era una criatura adorable y sensual, adiestrada en todos los aspectos del placer masculino. Aunque Aoshi le hubiera dado la libertad, siempre que le trataba de conseguir un esposo pasaba lo mismo, se echaba a llorar con unas ganas, que después el era el que tenía que reconfortarla por horas.

Sanosuke oyó y saltó de furia.

- Te arriesgas demasiado con las putas, Aoshi. Una en Nueva Orleáns, una en el barco a vapor, ahora esta bailarina. Te llevarás un recuerdo de este país que te hará rascarte ...

-Sanosuke se ha estado quejando desde que entramos.-interrumpió Kenshin, antes de que el temperamento cambiando de Aoshi empeorara aún más. Ya se sabía que los dos se atacaban ferozmente antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaban haciendo y se echaran a reír.- No puede creer que estemos aquí sólo para beber este pis de caballo que llaman de cerveza y ver una extranjera ignorante hacer un papel ridículo sobre ese escenario.

-Dicho de esa manera, yo tendría mis dudas.-dijo Aoshi, mientras giraba la cabeza hacia Sanosuke, con los ojos pardos sonrientes- ¿Ves lo que lograste con tus quejas? Sabes lo perverso que puede ser Kenshin cuando está fastidiado con nosotros.- dijo haciéndose el molesto

-Dios santo, Aoshi.-gruñó Sanosuke, con exageración, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en la silla- ¿Por qué no le pides que nos deje en paz?.-

Si no se callan, se perderán todo el espectáculo- les dijo

Aoshi echó una mirada al escenario y se inclinó hacia adelante. Ya había olvidado las bromas. La multitud se quebró en un aplauso al unísono, que hizo que Sanosuke se pusiera de pie, alerta y al mismo tiempo atónito por estar también mirando hacia el escenario. Kenshin, sin embargo, fruncía el entrecejo a medida que avanzaba la danza. No importaba cuáles hubieran sido sus expectativas, no había pensado que quería a la muchacha para él.

Este ángel de Babilonia era exquisitamente delicada y de rasgos finos. Kenshin, al igual que cualquier otro hombre del salón, estaba embelesado. Era incapaz de sacarle los ojos de encima. La danza estaba destinada a encender los sentidos, pero los movimientos de la muchacha tenían una gracia tan sensual que le infería un toque de inocencia. Tal vez lo hiciera para protegerse, ya que tenía que actuar delante de tantos hombres. En el caso de Kenshin, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Podía ser el tipo de mujer que vuelve loco a un hombre, con instintos opuestos de deseo y protección, pero, en este momento, él sólo sentía deseo.

Se había preguntado qué tipo de atuendo llevaría -ciertamente, no la transparencia reveladora de la bailarina de harén, que, después de todo, era un concubina o una esclava, y bailaba para lograr que su amo le eligiera entre muchas esclavas. Esto era América, un lugar donde las mujeres se cubrían cuidadosamente las extremidades -al menos las buenas mujeres-. Pero esta era una prostituta, que bailaba para un público integrado exclusivamente por hombres, de modo que se le permitiría al menos los brazos y parte de las piernas. Y, por el tipo de danza, una buena parte del vientre. Pero no era el caso.

Los pantalones de harén comenzaban debajo del ombligo, eran ceñidos en las caderas y el abdomen, pero amplios en las piernas, y se ajustaban a la altura de los tobillos. La tela no era transparente, pero era tan fina que, con ciertos movimientos, se amoldaba a las piernas. La parte superior, del mismo material fino, era corta, aunque no tan corta como hubiera querido el público, y caía hasta la cintura de los pantalones. Las mangas eran largas y se ajustaban en las muñecas. La parte superior era ceñida a la altura de los senos, pero después caía suelta, de modo que se balanceaba con los movimientos de su cuerpo. El traje estaba adornado con pequeñas lentejuelas plateadas que brillaban a la luz de las velas. La bailarina llevaba una ancha faja de dijes en las caderas, la cintura y los tobillos, que sonaban rítmicamente con sus movimientos, demostrando que no era una amateur para esta danza. Esto había resultado obvio desde el mismo instante en que pisó el escenario.

La misma tela de color lavanda había sido utilizada para el largo velo que le cubría el cabello hasta la cintura. Pero el cabello era un poco más largo que el velo y lo llevaba suelto. Era un cabello liso, negro como el ébano, un velo más corto le cubría el rostro, excepto los ojos, que, en un primer momento, parecían sesgados. Al observarla atentamente, Kenshin pronto se dio cuenta de que era el polvillo negro con que se había maquillado lo que les daba ese efecto. Eso y el hecho de que la muchacha mantenía la vista baja para no mirar directamente al público. Estaba descalza y los pies eran la única parte descubierta del cuerpo, con excepción de los pocos centímetros de ombligo que se dejaban ver ocasionalmente cuando levantaba el pecho durante sus lentas ondulaciones.

Era de se esperar que Aoshi se conformara con esa insinuante exposición del vientre, porque, si Kenshin podía impedirlo, sería lo único que vería. Al menos esa noche. Pero ¿cómo haría para controlar la situación, si Aoshi ya había anunciado sus intenciones? La franqueza le parecía el camino más fácil y eso fue lo que intentó cuando la muchacha finalizó la danza y desapareció por una puerta trasera.

-Tú ya tuviste bastante últimamente, Aoshi. Déjame esta a mí.

¿Cómo? - El hombre de cabellera oscura se dio vuelta. Estaba sorprendido.-

¿Oíste eso, Sanosuke? Quiere robarme a la mujerzuela.

- Pero todavía no la tienes. Además, él tiene razón -dijo Sanosuke en total acuerdo- Ya te divertiste bastante últimamente. Por otra parte, para ti cualquier mujer está bien, pero nuestro Kenshin es mucho más peculiar en sus gustos.

-Estoy dispuesto a compartirla.- dijo al final Aoshi

-Yo no -dijo Kenshin, acentuando las palabras con la misma suavidad de su

tono.

- ¿De modo que así son las cosas? -preguntó Aoshi, medio indignado, medio divertido- Bien¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Tienes las puertas abiertas a la muchacha. Hay que ver si ella te quiere.-Lo dijo con suavidad. Pero al oír que Sanosuke contenía un suspiro de horror, Aoshi se dio cuenta de la crueldad de su burla -no intencional pero real de todas maneras- y palideció como una mortaja. Era el más apuesto de todos. Las mujeres le adoraban por eso y, desde su juventud, siempre bromeaba con que los trataría altivamente el resto de sus vidas. Pero eso era antes de que Kenshin quedara desfigurado al intentar salvarle la vida a su único hermano de una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

-No quise...-Aoshi estaba tan consternado que no pudo terminar la frase. Corrió la silla y, con pasos largos, salió por la puerta, sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Sólo estaba bromeando.-se disculpó Sanosuke. Sus palabras resonaron dubitativamente en medio del silencio que sólo rodeaba su mesa- Habría dicho lo mismo hace diez años.

-¿Soy tan estúpido como para no saberlo ?.- dijo Kenshin con la misma tranquilidad

-Cielos, Kenshin -protestó Sanosuke.- Si no eres tan sensible al respecto ...

-Ve tras él antes de que se corte el cuello pensando que me hirió. Dile que mi pellejo es más grueso de lo que ustedes piensan.- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza simulando estar viendo su cerveza paraque no vierasus ojos, que seguro delatarían el estado en que estaba, el se hacía el fuerte pero no lo era. Aoshi le había recordado que las mujeres, al menos las mujeres hermosas, evitarían a Kenshin si les fuera posible y eso le lastimaba. Como la mayoría de los hombres, Kenshin también las gozaba cuando sentía ganas de hacerlo, pero únicamente prostitutas, mujeres que no tenían mucha oportunidad de elegir una vez que veían el color de su oro. Sin embargo, podía sentir su rechazo y por eso no se daba esos gustos con frecuencia.

Se preguntaba por qué lo había olvidado cuando la pequeña hurí había comenzado su danza. ¿Había sido entonces la danza lo que le había dado tantos deseos de poseerla¿O era sólo que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una mujer debajo? Esta joven había despertando algo muy profundo en él y, por más irónico que pareciera, la danza no le había parecido tan erótica. De todas maneras, ya no importaba. La urgencia había desaparecido.

Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de regresar al hotel, donde Aoshi y Sanosuke lo estarían esperando y se darían cuenta de que había cambiado de opinión acerca de la muchacha.

Todavía seguía sentado allí, observando cavilosamente a los ocupantes del salón mientras terminaba la cerveza. De pronto, la nueva cantinera entró. No estaba seguro de por qué había reparado en ella. No era nada que mereciera mirarse. Tenía el rostro demacrado, una expresión sombría, el cabello oscuro tirado hacia atrás y un atuendo masculino. Pero la siguió con la mirada mientras recogía una bandeja y limpiaba una mesa que acababa de desocuparse. Su andar era gallardo, sus movimientos enérgicos -demasiado enérgicos para una mujer que parecía tan agotada.

Kaoru lo vio a la entrada y tuvo que abstenerse de persignarse. Si alguna vez el diablo estuviera vivo, tendría los ojos de ese hombre, encendido como las llamas amarillas del infierno. ¡Qué curioso! Debía estar más cansada de lo que pensaba y, sin embargo, unos momentos antes se había sentido alborozada.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no bailaba. Dos años, para ser exacto. Había tenido miedo de haberse olvidado de cómo hacerlo, pero lo desechó. ¿Por qué razón? Durante casi medio año había bailado todas las noches ante la insistencia de Mike, después de que Lisa se había fugado con un apostador del barco de Vapor.

Lisa había sido la primera bailarina, la que le había enseñado a Kaoru. Había llegado a la ciudad con un grupo de actores, se había peleado con uno de ellos y había decidido quedarse. Ese había sido el día de suerte de Mike, ya que Lisa y su danza extranjera le había transformado la taberna. Ya no era un negocio que apenas podía mantenerse, sino uno que redituaba una ganancia decente. Finalmente había conseguido una atracción que pudiera competir con los burdeles y las casas de apuestas que lo rodeaban. Y qué arranque de cólera le dio cuando Lisa se fue.

Pero para ese entonces, Kaoru había aprendido la danza. Al menos su propia versión, que para Snively era lo suficientemente buena. Era todo lo que tenía para lograr que los clientes siguieran viniendo. Era joven, pero su cuerpo era muchos más voluminoso que ahora. Lisa les había enseñado a Misao y a ella usar los polvos y las cremas de la profesión actoral para cambiar drásticamente su aspecto. Eso era importante, porque Snively no quería que nadie supiera que era ella quien estaba sobre el escenario. Tampoco Kaoru. Cuando algunos clientes regulares finalmente la descubrieron, Snively buscó a otra muchacha para que ella le enseñara la danza.

Se había sentido feliz de retirarse, De la misma manera que adoraba el baile, detestaba la manera en que los hombres del público la miraban. Los comentarios groseros que hacían mientras actuaba eran aún peores. Pero hasta que el pie de April se curara, volvería a bailar. De otra manera, no podría competir con sus vecinos y saldría perdiendo, cosa que nunca aceptaría. Y en ese mismo momento juró que cuando "The Sea" le perteneciera, entrenaría a bailarinas adicionales para no tener que exponerse a que la descubrieran otra vez.

Se estremeció. Sabía muy bien que esos ojos amarillos y ardientes seguían mirándola. Y a pesar de todos sus instintos, que gritaban "No vuelvas a mirarle", lo hizo. El hombre la llamó a su mesa con la mano.

" No seas tonta, muchachita. No es el diablo." Pero nunca había caminado tan lentamente en su vida como lo hizo en este momento, en dirección a ese caballero de tez aceitunada y ropas costosas. De pronto, casi se echa a reír por su propia torpeza. A pocos pasos de él, vio que era la luz de las velas que se reflejaban en sus ojos lo que le había dado la sensación de que estaban ardiendo. No eran amarillos, sino violetas. Cuando se acercó a él, estaba sonriendo.

Sentía un alivio intenso. Sin embargo, era algo que nunca hacía en el salón, porque el buen humor no encajaba con el aspecto sombrío que intentaba demostrar. Ella era sólo Kaoru, supuestamente la hija soltera de Snively. Sin embargo, este hombre le era desconocido. Probablemente era del barco de vapor que partiría por la mañana. No iba a preocuparse por un simple desliz.

-¿En que puedo servirle señor?.- preguntó, olvidando quitar la sonrisa que desatinaba con su disfraz.

La sonrisa confundió a Kenshin. No porque fuera incongruente en un rostro tan exhausto, sino porque las mujeres rara vez le sonreían, al menos no de entrada. Por lo general, se sentían incómodas cuando él las descubría mirando, horrorizadas, la herida de su rostro. Era esa herida lo que todos, inclusive los hombres, percibían en primer lugar. Pero esta cantinera aún no la había visto o, si lo había hecho ... quizá no lo encontraba tan desagradable, por la simple razón de que ella misma era bastante fea.

Se sintió complacido con la reacción de la muchacha, en especial después de los pensamientos turbios que había tenido. De todas maneras, eso no impedía que algo en la joven le llamara la atención, que algo le molestara en el fondo de la mente.

Tenía los ojos de una niña sonriente, desbordante de buen humor. Por cierto, no cuadraban con su aspecto. Tampoco sus dientes blancos. Pero él también tenía ojos inusuales y todos los dientes, de modo que decidió que no era eso lo que le preocupaba de la muchacha. Su camisa gris y el chaleco eran masculinos, grandes, no le sentaban; la falda negra de campesina, sin ningún adorno, daga en la cadera... ¿Para qué diablos podía necesitarla? Tenía las manos pequeñas, coloradas, callosas de un lado, rosadas y suaves del otro, un marcado constante con la tez pálida del rostro, con ojeras oscuras que revelaban agotamiento -otro marcado contraste, considerando el andar campante que había percibido con anterioridad.

La intuición finalmente triunfó y decidió arriesgarse y adivinar.

-Esa pintura negra en los ojos es para ahuyentar al diablo¿no es así ?.- Ante el resoplo

de la muchacha, se echó una carcajada, que fue aún mayor cuando ella intentó corregir suavemente el descuido que el había insinuado frotándose fuertemente los ojos. Ahora si tenía sentido, a pesar de toda su peculiaridad. Sobre el escenario, se camuflaba el rostro y, seguramente, porque no era para nada atractiva, excepto por sus ojos color azul pálido y sus dientes blancos perfectos. Aquí, en el salón camuflaba su cuerpo y, una vez más, con toda seguridad, porque el atuendo que había usado, aunque fuera suelto, había revelado unas formas muy deseables. La muchacha obviamente jugaba dos roles -la bailarina que provocaba, por un lado, y la cantinera que no quería que la molestaran, por otro.

-No es gracioso, caballero.-dijo con un tono lacónico e irritado. Ahora lo estaba mirando. Suponía que las manchas negras habían desaparecido.

Todavía sonriendo, Kenshin preguntó:

-¿Desearía que le ayude?.

-¿Todavía están... ? No, gracias.-dijo entre dientes, sin cortesía.

Esta vez, tomó la parte inferior de la camisa para volver a intentarlo, sin saber que le había dejado ver una parte del estómago se levantó el cinturón. El buen humor de Kenshin se esfumó cuando, de repente, regresó el deseo, abierto y punzante.

Cuando sus ropas habían vuelto a su lugar, la camisa estaba manchada de negro, pero Kenshin no veía rastros de pintura en sus ojos. Ahora estaban un tanto hinchados. Hasta las manchas oscuras debajo de los ojos estaban coloreadas, de tanto frotarse. Esto le hizo tomar conciencia de que subiría el precio que iba a ofrecer por ella.

-Si ya terminó de buscarme defectos, tal vez quiera decirme lo que desea. Tengo otros clientes ...

-A usted

-¿Cómo dijo?

-La quiero a usted.- repitió con seguridad Kenshin.

Había escuchado bien la primera vez. Pero debía estar bromeando. Sabía bien el aspecto que tenía. Había pasado siete años perfeccionando el disfraz que sólo le llevaba cinco minutos realizar. Su aspecto estaba destinado a ahuyentar, no a atraer. Y además, este hombre moreno era muy apuesto. Tenía un estilo rudo, como una gema sin tallar. También parecía próspero, por el corte de su casaca azul marino, bien ceñida sobre su espalda ancha. Pero esa combinación, el dinero y la apariencia, lo convertían en el tipo exacto de hombre al que siempre ella le resultaba invisible.

En un principio había pensado que era irlandés o escocés, a juzgar por su el color fuego de su pelo- que le parecía extrañamente familiar- y su aspecto decididamente extranjero. Pero reconocería un acento español y ese no era el acento que percibía en su inglés tan correcto. Tal vez era del norte. No eran muchos los norteños que venían por aquí. Se sentían demasiado fastidiados por esta multitud tosca que convocaba "The Sea". Este hombre tenía rasgos delicados, pero a la ves fuertes, cejas flameantes de un tono mucho más oscuro que el de su cabello, labios delgados y derechos, una mandíbula muy pronunciada. Su piel era suave -excepto por las cicatrices, unos cortes en cruz de uno o dos centímetros que le cubrían la parte superior de la mejilla izquierda. Las cicatrices le hacían sentir una especie de comprensión por él. Le habían causado dolor y ella entendía bien el dolor. Pero esa empatía no le iba a hacer una broma a costa de sí misma.

- Creo que Maggie debe encargarse de este pedido. Se la enviaré enseguida.-

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo la tomaba del cinturón y la echaba hacia atrás. Era su mano. Le dio un tirón contra sus piernas. Esto precipitó una caída, sobre su regazo. Por un momento, estaba demasiado asombrada como para moverse; mucho menos para hablar.

Finalmente, levantó la mirada :

-Esta realmente echando su suerte, señor.- dijo en tono de clara advertencia

-¡Shhh!.-le dijo entre dientes- No tiene por qué preocuparse.- Y le echó cinco piezas de oro de veinticinco dólares en la falda.

Kaoru sólo contempló el dinero. Nunca antes había visto es cantidad junta. Sabía con certeza que April y Maggie ganaban un dólar o dos por sus favores, que era aún más de lo que Snively les pagaba por el trabajo de una noche. Cuando pensó en lo que podía hacer con ese dinero, como por ejemplo contratar más ayuda, comprar ropas nuevas, algo que nunca había hecho ... Entonces ¿no estaba bromeando?

Oh, Dios, ayuda. Nunca se había sentido tan tentada como en ese momento. Sus ganas de apretar esas monedas en la palma eran tan fuertes... El era verdaderamente un diablo para que la idea se le cruzara por la mente. Pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejarle que tuviera su virginidad, que, después de todo, no estaba reservándosela para nadie. Nunca iba a casarse. ¿Qué tan malo podía resultar? Así de cerca, olía delicioso. Ya había notado que estaba limpio, impecablemente acicalado y no le parecía para nada desagradable mirarle. Sólo tenía que gozar... Oh, Dios¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Debe ser un diablo -dijo prodigiosamente, más para sí que para su cliente.

El no comprendió a qué se debía ese comentario, pero respondió:

-Una creencia compartida por muchos.

La muchacha entrecerró sus ojos verdes.

-Al menos, debería negarlo!.- por respuesta el se rió.

- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?.- fue su tranquila respuesta

-Porque ... porque .. Olvídelo.- Intentó levantarse, pero sus brazos, que la estaban tomando de la cintura, se lo impidieron. Entrecerró los ojos aún más. El todavía sonreía.

-Mire, señor, eligió a la persona equivocada ...- dijo Kaoru lentamente. Como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño, pero una nueva voz apasionada la interrumpió.

- Kenshin, me niego a sentirme culpable por un estúpido desliz de ...

Ahora no, Aoshi -Kenshin gruño con impaciencia- Usa los ojos y date cuenta de que estoy ocupado.

Kaoru giró la cabeza y, de pronto, se encontró contemplando absorta, lo que se podría describir como un Adonis de cabello negro y algo enrulado, tez blanca y ojos azules, tan claros como los del hombre que la tenía en sus brazos. Debía de ser la más hermosa de las criaturas de Dios, la más bella que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

De la misma manera, él miraba a Kaoru como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Luego sonrió y le preguntó a su amigo:

-¿Abandonaste sin siquiera intentarlo? De todos modos, no tienes que pagar por eso, por el amor de Dios -dijo con disgusto, girando la cabeza en dirección a Kaoru- Yo me procuraré a la bailarina.

Le llevó a Kaoru un instante comprender que la habían insultado de la peor de la manera posible. No se suponía que fuera hermosa, pero la decencia hacía que un hombre no lo mencionara. Pero hacerle sentir que ni siquiera era tan buena como para servirles de alfombra... Eso sí dolía, más de lo que hubiera imaginado. El hecho de que pudieran herirla, y no menos que lo hiciera un extranjero, también la enfurecía. En su interior se debatían dos emociones que no podían convivir.

¿Quiénes pensaban que eran, estos extranjeros¿uno creído de que podía comprarla y el otro seguro de que nadie, en su sano juicio, podía hacerlo? Quería desaparecer. Sentía deseos de vengarse. Pero antes tenía que levantarse de la falda del moreno.

Lo logró de inmediato. Los brazos que la tenían aferrada ahora estaban sueltos. Se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, puso cuidadosamente las monedas de oro sobre la mesa y, consciente de que The Sea había presenciado una escena la noche anterior y no necesitaba otra, se dio vuelta para alejarse. Una decisión sabia de la cual podía estar orgullosa. Sin embargo, de repente, la furia se apoderó de ella. Se dio media vuelta y le dio una bofetada al Adonis con toda su fuerza.

Lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido. Todos tenían los reflejos muy alertas. Aoshi levantó la mano con clara intención de pegarle en el trasero, pero Kenshin se incorporó de un salto y lo tomó del brazo. Mientras tanto, Kaoru desenvainó el cuchillo. Por una vez, no le importaba llevar a cabo su amenaza. Ni siquiera les pidió que se retiraran. Mientras ambos permanecían de pie, inmóviles, mirando el cuchillo, Kaoru retrocedió, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera.

Tan pronto como la muchacha había desaparecido de su vista, Kenshin se dirigió a su amigo, con un gruñido.

- ¡Aoshi, tienes la misma sensibilidad de un cerdo! -En el mismo instante, Aoshi irrumpió, incrédulo:

-¡Esa perra me amenazó con un cuchillo!

-No tiene que sorprenderte, ya que estabas a punto de pegarle -le hizo notar Kenshin con disgusto.

- Y merecidamente. Me había abofeatado.

- Cosa que merecías.-replicó Kenshin ya algo menos molesto

Aoshi se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Qué importa eso, siempre que me perdones por haber hablado de más. Ahora bien¿quieres que encuentre a la bailarina para ti?

-Idiota, esa era la bailarina.

Abrió apenas los ojos. Este fue el único indicio de su sorpresa. Luego dijo, de modo imperativo:

- Entonces regresé para salvarte justo a tiempo. Tal vez me lo agradezcas más tarde.- dijo mientras los dos se reían y salían del establecimiento aún entre risas.

**Continuará…**

-------

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no olviden de dejar reviews.

Para cualquier duda, critica y simplemente si quieren saber más de mi les dejo mi correo.

Lau.


	4. Mark of Birth

**

* * *

**

**La Magia de Tu AMor**

**Mark of birth**

* * *

PERDON!

Se que no tengo disculpa duré demasiado en actualizar. Primero quiero disculparme por el retraso, entré a clases y tuve que mudarme- otra vez- por que mi universidad queda en otra ciudad, así que aunque siento que apenas lo hice hace un mes, tuve que empacar, trasladarme, desempacar. Acomodar, desempolvar, y todo lo terminado en ar que se imaginan, jajaja, y todo esto mientras pintaban la casa, así que fueron unas semanas de locos.

Como si fuera poco, lamentablemente se murió una muy querida amiga de mi primo/hermano, yo solo la trate muy poco, pero aún así duele ver como por culpa de chóferes descuidados, muere una chica de tan solo 20 años así que Pau, donde quiera que estés, aunque no es mucho, te dedico este capítulo.

Después quisiera decirle a los que dejan reviews anónimos que me dejen su correo, para poder contestarles por ese medio, por que según tengo entendido no se puede contestarlos en esta página, pero de todos modos, contestaré los que no pude hacerlos por e-mail al final este capítulo.

Disclaimar: RK no me pertenece- ya quisiera yo- ni sus personajes. La historia esta basada en la novela Había una vez una Princesa, de Johana Lindey.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

Aún no se podía creer que hubiese terminado en una situación tan ridícula como la que se encontraba, atada de manos y de pies, se hallaba viajando atravesada encima de un caballo, en lugar de ir montada cómodamente en el, y todo era culpa de ese demonio de ojos violetas, o dorados, según había podido constatar, les debía de haber cerrado la puerta en las narices en lugar de abrirla nuevamente, se había rendido muy fácil. Sin poderlo evitar y evadiendo magistralmente la mirada de uno de los marranos que acompañaban a ese par de alcornoques- Yahiko creía que se llamaba- los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido desde la mañana del día anterior llegaron a su mente.

Flash Back

Después de escuchar las desalentadoras noticias de Yahiko de que Alice Snively era otra pista que hacía muchos años estaba muerta, el joven que le había atendido le había informado a Yahiko- no sin antes pedirle algo a cambio- que si había alguien que sabía algo en ese pueblo, era Shiro Gates, que era dueño de casi todo el pueblo, pero que este se encontraba fuera de el poblado, pero que su amigo y compinche de toda la vida, Mike Snively, sabía casi todo lo que sabía el otro, y que además de ser viudo de la mujer que buscaban de seguro los podría ayudar; Aoshi se mostró a favor de regresar a The Sea esa misma noche. Pero Kenshin lo convenció de esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Era irónico que hubieran estado tan cerca de su presa sin siquiera saberlo. El esposo de la mujer, el propietario de la taberna y la única esperanza que les quedaba de obtener información sólida sobre Kaoru, había vivido en esta ciudad por más de veinte años. El no iba a ninguna parte.

De cualquier modo, Kenshin no quería regresar a la taberna hasta que le aseguraran que la muchacha no estaría allí, el disgusto que se había llevado con esta les había hecho gracia, pero después de analizarlo se habían dado cuenta que de gracioso no tenía nada, por lo que Kenshin no quería encontrársela otra vez y eso sería por la mañana, mientras el lugar no estaba abierto para el público… pero no tendría tanta suerte

¿Quién abriría la puerta ante el llamado de Yahiko si no la persona a la que Kenshin deseaba evitar¿Y qué fue lo que hizo la muchacha al verlos allí sino cerrar inmediatamente la puerta, sin ningún tipo de gentileza?

El hecho de que les cerrara la puerta en las narices fue una experiencia nueva para los cuatro, y cada uno de ellos reaccionó de forma diferente.

Yahiko al ser el más joven de los cuatro se puso agresivo y preguntó:

-¿Debo derribarla?

Antes de que alguno pudiera responder, Aoshi expresó su indignación.

- Otro comportamiento aún más audaz por parte de la mujerzuela. ¿Todavía sigues pensado que no se merece que la ponga en su sitio, Kenshin?- se volvió donde su mejor amigo veía la puerta como si quisiera derribarla con la mirada, Kenshin estaba simplemente disgustado consigo mismo. Su primera reacción cuando se cerró la puerta fue de alivio, con un dejo de cobardía, algo de lo que nadie en su sano juicio podía acusarle. Por lo tanto, su tono sonó tajante cuando respondió:

-No oí que echara la traba.-dijo intentando obviar las palabras de Aoshi - Intenta abrirla ...

El cerrojo sonó al mismo tiempo que sus palabras. Yahiko volvió a preguntar:

-¿Debo derribarla?-

Con un tono de contrariedad, Kenshin dio un paso adelante y golpeó con fuerza en la puerta.

- Señorita, nuestro interés es hablar con Mike Snively, no con usted -gritó

-Snively está enfermo.-exclamó la voz femenina- Yo soy quien está a cargo del lugar ahora, de manera que tendrán que tratar conmigo y eso significa que es mejor que se vayan, creo que la noche anterior fui muy clara en que no quiero tratar nada con ustedes- Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a hablar con esos patanes de la noche anterior, había durado casi una hora en tranquilizarse para poder volver al trabajo, no caería lo mismo otra vez primero muerta que abrirle las puertas a esos majaderos.

- A menos que desee quedarse sin puerta hasta que reparen esta, le sugeriría abrir rápidamente, señorita.- Kenshin no estaba dispuesto a irse son hablar con el tal Snively, no quería perder más tiempo. Palabras mágicas, aparentemente. La puerta se abrió, pero la muchacha estaba de pie bloqueando el camino, con las manos en la cadera, y una de ellas en el mango del cuchillo -todavía desenvainado-. Aunque Aoshi y Kenshin sabían lo rápido que esto se podía enmendar. La luz de batalla en los ojos de la joven indicaba que era algo probable. Su vestimenta era similar a la de la noche anterior. La única diferencia era el color de la camisa, que le daba una tonalidad grisácea a su piel. Decididamente, la luz clara del día no le sentaba.

-Habla inglés demasiado bien para ser extranjero.-le dijo directamente a Kenshin, sin preocuparse por mirar a los otros- Pero seguramente no comprende muy bien su significado. Les dije que Snively está enfermo. Eso significa que no se le puede molestar y menos personas como ustedes.- Ahora si se irían podrían ser extranjeros, y por lo tanto ajenos a lo que una amenaza de Kaoru significaba, pero ella sabía que su actitud demostraba que quería que se largaran y rápido; pero por desgracia la respuesta fue que Kenshin dio un paso intimidatorio hacia ella para amedrentarla, cosa que no le sirvio de nada, su coraje era resaltable, pero tonto en estas circunstancias. Después de todo, él le llevaba una cabeza y estaba en excelente estado físico. Además, ella no tenía idea de lo que él era capaz.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de indignación, aunque él no era consciente de ese hecho ni de que por tal razón las manos de la muchacha comenzaron a sudar.

-Si usted entiende inglés -dijo en tono de amenaza- entonces entenderá que hablaremos con Mike Snively porque es imperativo que lo hagamos y nada que pueda decir o hacer alterará esto. Si mi propio entendimiento es correcto, creo que significa que sería inteligente de su parte salir de nuestro camino.

Ella dudó por un momento, solo hasta que vio, que los otros tres que lo acompañaban, eran tan altos como el demonio que tenía enfrente, e igual de determinados, le miró. Luego dijo:

-Adelante, entonces, molesten a un hombre moribundo. Es su conciencia, no la mía -Se dio media vuelta, alejándose del dintel y de su presencia lo más rápidamente posible.- dios que se largaran rápido, le ponían nerviosa, el presentimiento, que tenía desde hace días se estaba intensificando, y hasta ahora era capaz de distinguir, que no era nada bueno lo que presentía.

-Por lo menos podría haberle preguntado donde estaba el tipo-refunfuñó Aoshi, mientras él y los otros seguían a Kenshin al interior.

Sanosuke se rió entre dientes. Todavía encontraba divertida la situación.

-Será más fácil averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta, Aoshi, que obtener alguna otra información de esa muchacha. Después de todo, no tenemos que buscar en un palacio. Son unas pocas habitaciones infectas.- A lo alto de un tramo angosto de escalones y en el extremo de un pasillo aún más angosto, la voz de Mike Snively, que no dejaba de protestar por el retraso de su desayuno, los condujo directamente a él. A juzgar por sus gritos, no parecía ser un hombre enfermo. Más bien un hombre colerizado e iracundo.

Sanosuke seguía pensando que esta parte de la indagación era muy divertida, probablemente porque Aoshi no pensaba lo mismo. Al borde de la risa nuevamente, preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Suponen que ese dragón de ojos azules que está abajo es la mujerzuela haragana a la que está llamando?

- Mujerzuela, tal vez. Pero ¿haragana? -respondió Yahiko-. Para mí, trabaja tanto que se está cavando su propia tumba. No parece faltarle mucho. Yahiko podía ser aún más contundente que Aoshi cuando se refería a lo obvio y el hecho de que alguien señalara lo obvio con tanta crudeza removió el sentimiento de culpa de Kenshin por haber sido tan rudo con la muchacha. De veras parecía estar exhausta y quizá esa fuera causa de su mal humor, no lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. De cualquier manera, no tendría que haberle permitido excitar su propio temperamento.

Las palabras se extinguieron cuando los cuatro hombres invadieron la habitación, uno tras otro. Mike Snively se incorporó en la cama, lo cual no era una tarea fácil con ese cuerpo hinchado. Duraron alrededor de una hora hablando con él, pero cuando salieron de la habitación todos pensaron en lo mismo:

Estaba mintiendo.

En resumen Mike Snively les había dicho, que una de las niñas había muerto poco después de presentarse la mujer en el pueblo, que se acordaba por lo sonado del asunto, una mujer rica, que muere, y a los dos días muere la niña que la acompañaba; había dicho que no sabía nada de la otra niña, pero que muchos decían que la recién nacida había muerto entes de que ella llegara a Natchez, ya que la mujer la lloraba entre sus delirios por la fiebre.

Aunque todos pensaron en su momento que la historia era una gran burla no fue ni no Yahiko el que expresó el pensamiento de todos

- EL viejo mentía-

Sí -coincidió Sanosuke- ¿Pero por qué?

- Sólo puede haber una razón.- dijo Yahiko, seguro de que todos pensaban igual que hace un momento en lo mismo. Sus mentes recorrieron el mismo sendero y llegaron a la misma conclusión pasmosa. Fue Aoshi quien la puso en palabras.

- ¡Ni lo piensen! Es una mujerzuela de taberna, por el amor de Dios, y además desagradable...- la indignación de Aoshi era demasiada, aún cuando a él le parecía lógico, también, el hombre estaba destinado a una cama y la única ayuda que tenía era la mujer.

- Tiene el color de los ojos correcto.-señaló Sanosuke. La situación ya no le divertía en lo más mínimo.

-Probablemente haya cien mujeres con ojos azulez solamente en esta ciudad -insistió Aoshi-. Y además, esa mujer repulsiva de allá abajo no puede tener, de ninguna manera, sólo veinte años. Debe de tener treinta. Además de que esta sola, donde esta la otra.

- Puede ser que las separaron, el trabajo duro avejenta a cualquiera -dijo Yahiko-. Y hasta su nombre, Kaoru, es ...

-¡Suficiente! -siseó Kenshin-. Cada uno de nosotros sabe cómo se debe establecer la prueba. Yo sugeriría que la establezcamos de una manera u otra y no que discutamos la posibilidad.- Kenshin había hablado, y aunque a Aoshi no le gustaba nada la idea, una sola mirada dorada de Kenshin, le bastó para cerrar la boca cuando iba a renegar más.

-¿Por qué no voy a buscar a la muchacha y le pregunto si tiene alguna marca inusual en el cuerpo? -sugirió-. Si puede describir la maldita luna, no será necesario que ni ella ni nosotros nos sintamos incómodos.

-Ella no va a responder a una pregunta personal así porque sí, sin saber por qué se le pregunta.-dijo Yahiko- Y si le decimos por qué, ella misma se grabaría la luna creciente en el trasero para aprovechar la oportunidad de vivir que le estamos ofreciendo.

- No vamos a decirle lo que estamos buscando Yahiko -Sanosuke dijo con impaciencia.- Ella tendrá que decirnos ...

-¿Todavía están aquí? -la mujer en cuestión preguntó desde el pie de la escalera, con una bandeja de comida en las manos-. Bien, allí está la puerta y apúrense, por favor. Snively está esperando su desayuno.

-Eso es lo que oímos -dijo Kenshin, mientras bajaba las escaleras-. Lléveselo por favor.

-Pero Kenshin ... una mano le hizo señas a Sanosuke para que guardara silencio.

Kaoru tenía que esperar hasta que todos hubieran bajado. Las escaleras eran muy angostas. Lo hizo con nerviosismo, porque tenía las manos ocupadas con la bandeja y esto la hacía sentirse indefensa por el momento. Lo ojos de ese diablo ahora no brillaban, pero se había equivocado la noche anterior cuando se sintió aliviada. De veras ardían, o al menos eso parecía, y no eran totalmente violetas, tenían brillos dorados.

La muchacha había pasado la noche tratando de digerir el dolor que le habían hecho sentir, ese dolor que llega bien profundo y hace derramar lágrimas. Preferiría sentir el bastón de Snively en la espalda cualquier día antes que volver a sufrir ese tipo de desprecio. Al menos el dolor físico pasaba, pero no creía que pudiera olvidar la vergüenza y la rabia que había sentido la noche anterior.

Los otros dos hombres no eran tan intimidatorios como los dos que había conocido. Uno de ellos era alto y de contextura delgada, con cabello oscuro peinado de manera extraña y ojos marrones, que la escudriñaban de la cabeza a los pies, como si supiera que escondía algo y estuviera dispuesto a encontrarlo. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de curiosidad. El otro hombre era más bajo, con cabello y ojos cafés, pero tez blanca, y de seguro el más joven de todo el grupo, debía rondar apenas los veinte años. Kaoru podría haber jurado que había compasión en esos ojos oscuros y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, era lo que la hacía mantenerse erguida, con los labios apretados, a pesar de sus nervios, aunque le costó, subió deprisa, rogando que fuera la última vez que los vería. No sabía que cuatro pares de ojos giraron para verla subir o que uno de ellos recibió la señal de seguirla. Simplemente entró en la habitación de Snively y cerró la puerta de un puntapié, con inmenso alivio.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

- Cuando le preguntó, él le contestó que nosotros no éramos asunto suyo -dijo Sanosuke, una vez que volvió a bajar las escaleras, después de oír detrás de la puerta lo que se hablaba en la habitación de Mike Snively-. Pero le advirtió que se mantuviera alejada de nosotros si regresábamos.

-¿Qué más?- preguntó Kenshin

- Nada que tenga a ver con nosotros. El hombre se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose, en especial porque se había retrasado con el desayuno, que le quería matar de hambre, pero también por un número incalculable de cosas. Aparentemente, es cierto que ella está a cargo del lugar como dijo. Y sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

- Una buena razón para que no quiera separarse de ella -comentó Yahiko.

- Tal vez, pero hay algo que no calza, aunque no tiene manera de saber qué es lo que nos interesa -dijo Kenshin. Luego le apuntó a Sanosuke- ¿Crees que tardará mucho?

- Lo dudo. Por la manera en que él le habla, regañándola por cada cosa, si yo estuviera en su lugar, no me quedaría en esa habitación más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.- en el momento en que decía lo último oyeron el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba. Y la muchacha estaba bajando de prisa, nuevamente con el agotamiento visible en el rostro. Se detuvo súbitamente al pie de la escalera al verlos y, sin importarle que el ademán revelara su temor, puso la mano en la empuñadura del cuchillo.

-¿No pudieron encontrar la puerta? -preguntó, mirando fijo a Kenshin. El ignoró su intento de acicatearlo.

- Necesitamos hablar con usted, señorita.- le dijo Yahiko

- Ustedes dijeron que tenían asuntos para discutir únicamente con Snively y ya lo hicieron.- respondió Kaoru, pero sin dejar la pose amenazante

- No para nuestra satisfacción.- dijo Kenshin.

- Y por que creen que me siento en la necesidad de satisfacer sus necesidades.- podría estar en desventaja numérica, pero nunca demostraría miedo alguno, ya sabía por experiencia que eso era peor.

- Suficiente, señorita!. Nos disculpamos por lo de anoche. También nos disculpamos por la rudeza con usted hace un instante. Pero ahora debemos insistir que coopere.- gritó Aoshi, ya fuera de si.

Una disculpa a los gritos no la conmovía en lo más mínimo. Y mientras el hombre llamado Aoshi le ofrecía, a la fuerza, esta disculpa, los otros se movían nerviosamente de un lado al otro del salón. Obviamente no estaban interesados en lo que era un ofrecimiento conjunto. Pero ahí se equivocaba. Lo que ella había considerado nerviosismo era una maniobra intencional de bloquear todas las salidas del salón. El más joven ahora estaba de pie entre la joven y las escaleras, para evitar una retirada en esa dirección.

-Usted se expresó con elocuencia, señorita -remarcó Kenshin, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa más cercana y bajaba las sillas- ¿Quién la enseñó a imitar a sus superiores?

- ¿Mis superiores? -repitió la muchacha, entrecerrando los ojos-. Yo no tengo ningún...

Kenshin la interrumpió inmediatamente.

- Permítame decirlo de otra manera. Su lenguaje mejora cuando usted así lo desea. ¿Su padre le brindó alguna educación?

- ¿Mi padre?. Si se refiere a Snively, él no cree en la educación ni en ninguna otra cosa que me aleje del trabajo. Pero Faith Gates era una mujer educada. Lo que sé lo aprendí de ella.

Kenshin le ofreció una silla.

- ¿Desea sentarse?

- No, gracias.

- ¿Le molesta si lo hago yo?

- Por favor. Estoy acostumbrada a mirar a los hombres desde arriba.- Después de ese comentario, estuvo a punto de no tomar la silla, sobre todo ante la risa de Sanosuke en el fondo. Kenshin supuso que se refería servir a los hombres que, por lo general, estaban sentados, pero ese otro significado... Se sentó, aunque enseguida volvió a ponerse de pie y se detuvo frente a ella.

- ¿Mike Snively no es su padre, entonces?-

- No, gracias a Dios.- Lo curiosidad lo incitaba a querer saber por qué estaba tan agradecida, pero no habían pasado por una escena tan desagradable para averiguar esto.

- ¿Entonces usted sólo trabaja aquí?

- Vivo aquí desde que tengo ocho años, antes vivía en la casona de Shiro.- A esto todos se volvieron a ver.

- Y vivía sola, no habían niños ahí- Kaoru frunció el entrecejo, toda esa preguntadera la estaba estresando pero, entre más rápido contestara, más rápido se irían.

- Si, estaba Soujiro y Enishi, los hijos de Shiro- respondió Kaoru, a esto vio como Aoshi veía a los otros con clara posición de superioridad- ahh, también estaba una niña, que no era hija de los Gates, pero que estuvimos ahí hasta que la esposa de Shiro, Faith, murió.- al terminar de hablar, vio como se le borraba la sonrisa a Aoshi, y los cuatro empezaban a verse de una manera extraña.-¿Por qué le interesan tanto los Snively y los Gates?

- Sólo téngame paciencia y terminaremos pronto, Kaoru Benton es su nombre verdadero?- preguntó Kenshin y aunque la pregunta fue vaga, Kaoru fue capaz de contestarla.

- No lo sé, ese fue el nombre que me pusieron en la Casona- al ver la cara de interrogación de todos se apresuró a aclarar- La Casona es la mansión de Shiro Gates, su esposa Faith solo pudo tener dos hijos, y siempre quiso hijas, por lo que cuando mi madre murió al poco tiempo de llegar al pueblo, Faith me acogió, junto con otra niña aún contra los deseos de Shiro, de ahí el por que ya no vivo ahí, cuando Faith murió yo vine a "vivir" aquí- todos se volvieron a ver después de terminado el relato. Kenshin se puso frente a ella, sin sacarle los ojos de encima por un momento largo y exasperante. Luego le preguntó:

-¿Le gustaría conocer su nombre completo, o quienes eran sus padres…

- Kenshin.- La advertencia provino de detrás de Kaoru.- Por ahora, no son más que coincidencias.

Miró por sobre su hombre a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Es mucho más que coincidencia, Sanosuke. ¿Qué más necesitas oír? -Su respuesta fue el silencio. -Kenshin volvió a mirar a Kaoru- ¿La niña que vivió con usted se llamaba Misao, verdad?

- Sí -respondió todavía confundida por la última pregunta que le había formulado, más por que ahora todos veían a Aoshi con miedo, como si fuese a explotar pronto. De pronto lo que había dicho el pelirrojo, sus padres... que tal si de verdad ellos…

- ¿Ustedes... ustedes saben quiénes son mis padres?.- claro que la respuesta que le dio el más joven del cuartero no fue la que esperaba

- Es posible ... si lleva una cierta ... marca de nacimiento que es ... hereditaria.

La joven ni siquiera percibió su hastiación al pronunciar estas palabras. Intentaba controlar su excitación, porque lo que él estaba sugiriendo era casi imposible. Sin embargo, desde que había descubierto que no era hija de Shiro, o de Mike, siempre se había preguntado por sus verdaderos padres, de dónde eran, cómo eran, quiénes eran, en el pueblo parecía haber un acuerdo tácito de no mencionarle ni a Misao ni a ella, nada de su pasado. La había resultado extremadamente frustrante que Alice no pudiera decirle más de lo que le dijo, que no recordara el nombre de su madre aunque se lo hubiesen dicho, que no pudiera recordar tampoco el suyo. Nada. Pero, en ese momento, Alice había sufrido mucho por sus propios problemas. De modo que Kaoru no podía culparla por no retener esos recuerdos. Sin embargo, eso le dejó una curiosidad abrasadora, nunca satisfecha.

Mientras sus pensamientos divagaban, Kaoru había estado mirando el pecho ancho que tenía adelante, pero su mirada estaba vacía. Sin embargo, tantos años de auto conservación le permitieron ver de inmediato la mano que iba al mentón para llamar su atención. Se sacudió instintivamente, antes de que la mano pudiera perjudicar el maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado en su rostro. Pero Kenshin tomó ese movimiento como algo personal.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado al rechazo, todavía se sentía profundamente desilusionado de que esta joven no tolerara que la tocase. A diferencia de los demás, él pensaba que le agradaba la idea de que ella pudiera ser la persona que buscaban. Obviamente, estaba dejando de lado el hecho de que fuera una prostituta, completamente inapropiada para ser reina. No lo volvería a olvidar.

Se apartó de ella e intercambió el lugar con Sanosuke, al mismo tiempo que le dio una orden lacónica.

-Pregúntaselo tú.

A estas alturas, Sanosuke estaba convencido de que no era necesario continuar con el interrogatorio. Los otros obviamente sentían lo mismo. Aoshi estaba inclinado contra la pared del fondo, con los ojos cerrados, golpeándose la cabeza suavemente contra la madera. Yahiko estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha entre las manos y los hombros inclinados hacia delante. Kenshin estaba simplemente furioso. Y no era para menos. Si la muchacha se sentía capaz de menospreciarlo ahora, como todos habían visto¿cómo sería su grado de desprecio cuando supiera quién era?

Sanosuke, de hecho, no estaba más feliz que los otros. Era una lástima que no fuera la belleza que esperaban encontrar, pero eso no suponía nada comparado con lo que era, una actriz del montón, una cantinera... una prostituta. Dios, el solo saberlo probablemente acabaría con la vida de Okina. No sólo por enterarse del destino de la niña que él mismo había enviado fuera del país, sino porque había obligado a su hijo a casarse con ella.

No, Sanosuke no necesitaba más respuestas o pruebas visuales, en lo que hacía a su persona. Pero sí para el registro, en la debida forma, le ofreció a Kaoru la primera señal de respeto que había recibido de cualquiera de ellos. De pie delante de ella, se inclinó solemnemente y se presentó, aunque omitió mencionar su título. Le habría tomado la mano y la habría llevado a la boca, pero ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, advirtiéndole que se alejara. Le llevó a él un solo instante darse cuenta que la muchacha pensaba que se estaba mofando de ella. La risa burlona de Aoshi desde el fondo no hizo nada para sacarle de ese error. Sanosuke decidió no intentarlo.

-¿Puede decirnos, señorita, si tiene alguna marca singular de nacimiento?

-Una, pero no la llamaría singular.

-¿Podría describirla?

-Es una mancha rosada en la piel, del tamaño de un lunar grande, pero suave.

- ¿Y dónde la tiene? -cuando la joven se sonrojó, Sanosuke pensó que no la estaba describiendo bien y la reconfortó.- La situación es importante, señorita.

Con el entrecejo fruncido por la incomodidad, dijo:

-La estoy cubriendo con los brazos ahora.- respondió bruscamente.

-¿Cubriendo? -Sanosuke frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que le miraba el pecho.- Pero ... No, debe de tener otra marca.

-No.

-Pero debe tenerla -insistió.

-¡Bueno, no tengo ninguna otra marca!.-Kaoru estaba decididamente enojada ahora. Como sabía que iba a suceder, sus esperanzas se habían disipado. Lo que estaban buscando, ella obviamente no lo tenía.

-No comprendo ...

-Por el amor de Dios, Sanosuke -interrumpió Aoshi-. Ya tienes la respuesta. La repitió dos veces. Estemos agradecidos y vayámonos antes de que cambie.

-Una idea espléndida -coincidió Kaoru, aunque nadie la estaba escuchando.

-¿No se les ocurrió pensar -resaltó Kenshin- que, considerando el lugar de la marca, tal vez nunca la haya visto?. Todos se volvieron a ver y ahí fue cuando Kaoru sufrió la peor de sus humillaciones, después de negarse rotundamente a que uno de ellos la acompañase a ver si tenía la bendita marca, el gigante de pelo parado, la había montado al hombro y en medio de patadas y gritos la había llevado a rastras a una habitación, habitación que resultó ser la suya. Ahí ella había amenazado con algo que ya no se acordaba, de que si no les decía exactamente que era lo que querían hacer con ella, claro, que la respuesta del gigante era todo menos lo que esperaba.

- Si usted resultara Lady Kaoru Kamiya, princesa de Cardenia se tendría que casar con el Rey de Cardenia, aquí presente. ¿Y a quien fue quien vio ella que señalaba el gigante como su futuro esposo, si no a otro que al demonio de ojos dorados, oh Dios que diablos estaba pasando.

- Tienen que estar bromeando- fue lo único que pudo decir. Ohh pero no lo era. El demonio pelirrojo , se había quedado en la habitación a esperar que ella se levantase la falda delante de él para comprobar si tenía la marca, por que la maldita marca no podía estar en un lugar no visible normal, como detrás de la rodilla, o en la espalda, oh no, la maldita marca tenía que estar debajo de su nalga izquierda. Por lo que se quedó de pie delante del demonio- como le había empezado a llamar ella- en actitud desafiante para demostrarle que no iba a hacer lo que le exigían. Y que fue lo que hizo el demonio ese sino tirarla a la cama subirse encima de ella y levantarse el mismo la falda. Había tratado de defenderse con el cuchillo que todavía llevaba en el cinturón, y que conste que ella no era una inútil en esas cuestiones, pero simplemente ese demonio la había vencido.

Después de la humillante escena le habían dejado sola para que empacara lo que tuviere que llevar, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos... gran error... poco tiempo después tenía pánico. Había oído decir que robaban muchachas en la ciudad y las vendían en burdeles en otra, siempre lejos de casa, de manera que transcurría mucho tiempo hasta que las encontraban y las traían de vuelta, si es que lograban escapar. Pero escapar, por lo general, no era una de las opciones de esos lugares. Todos tenían extrema vigilancia. Y había hombres inescrupulosos que vivían realmente de este suministro de muchachas. Estos hombres que estaban abajo eran ese tipo de personas sin escrúpulos, no lo pensó más tendría que pedir ayuda, Snively no le podría ayudar en nada en su estado, y los vecinos estaban más que felices de que la competencia cerrara, cosa de que seguro iba a pasar si ella no estaba ahí, era la única que se preocupaba; no... iría a lo seguro, sola no podía con ellos, pero con ayuda... silbó por la ventana y Orión entró casi inmediatamente, escribió unas líneas, esta vez no estaban en código y se apresuró a colocárselo al aguila y dejarla salir, Misao iba a ayudarla.

Fin del Flash Back

Pero Misao no había ido en su ayuda, quien sabe en donde se podría encontrar esos momentos, tal vez estaba en la Casona, o en Terra, visitando a Sayuri y a Megumi, o ya estaba en el Rancho. Pero no se desesperaba todavía, la habían sacado de noche, y por haber tratado de escapar la habían amarrado y echado a como calló en el caballo, llevaban casi cinco horas y ninguno parecía con ganas de detenerse a descansar. Oh Dios, que iba hacer... Misao... donde estas, rezó para sus adentros.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

El aguila alzó vuelo después de que su ama le aseguró que no había respuesta, su mirada era de hielo, la ira la carcomía, siempre era lo mismo con los hombres, nunca aceptaban un no, de seguro que Kaoru había vuelto a bailar en el espectáculo y un maldito bruto había decidido llevársela para que formara parte de algún show de un asqueroso burdel, ella se lo había advertido a Kaoru, que esperara, hasta que ella le pudiese dar el mando para dirigir la Taberna, pero ahora de nada valía quejarse.

- Hunter- llamo al perro que le seguía fielmente- vamos de cacería- el perro advirtió la rabia escondida en la vos de su ama y gruño amenazadoramente, si... si su ama quería que fueran de cacería el con gusto iría.

Misao recogió rápidamente en campamento, y se lanzó a galope hacia el pueblo, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde, iba a anochecer en cuestión de una hora, tendría que aprovechar lo que le quedaba de luz. A la par de ella un galgo negro como la noche, corría a la misma velocidad que el caballo, al igual que el águila que los seguía desde el cielo.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Espero que les haya gustado, personalmente no quedé muy satisfecha con el chap, y aunque lo rescribí como 3 veces, esta fue la que más me gustó. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Angel Nemesis**, a **DaniChan-KRK, **también a **michel 8 8 8**, a **Anne Himura, **y a **Pau.**

**Mer:** Espero que me dejes el correo, para poder responderte por ahí, aunque he visto a algunos escritores que responden los review aquí mismo y no les penalizan, así que puede que me arriesgue. Sip, es la historia combinada de Había una vez una princesa y la segunda parte de la saga Tu me Perteneces. Y no te preocupes yo siempre escribo mal el nombre

Otra vez mucha gracias a todos por su paciencia. Prometo no durar tanto para la proxima!

CHAO!


	5. Mark of Birth II

* * *

**_La Magia de Tu Amor_**

**_MARK OF BIRTH_**

* * *

HOlis:

Perdón. Perdón. Se que he durado mucho, y estaba ves no tengo excusa, solo que me ha costado esta vez por que adaptar la historia me está causando dolores de cabeza, evitando no salirme de la trama de la historia, ahhh, que dolor de cabeza!. En fin espero que les guste el capítulo!

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

Frustrada. Enojada. Preocupada, eran muy pocas palabras para describir como se sentía, había cabalgado toda la noche solo para encontrarse que "The Sea" se había quemado, y Mickey estaba más muerto que vivo al tirarse del segundo piso por una ventana. Ahora se quedaba en una posada cercana mientras veían que hacer con él, o en realidad a esperar que decía Shiro de la situación .No sabían como había empezado el fuego y lo peor de todo es que a quien fue que culparon cuando la buscaron y no apareció?. Yeap, a Kaoru, y estaba al borde de un colapso por que no sabía nada de ella y lo poco que había averiguado no le tranquilizaba.

Atravesaba el mercado, como siempre con Hunter a su lado, mirando para todos lados tratando de que algo le diera una pista sobre el paradero de su amiga, tenía que haber algo o alguien que le indicara el camino a seguir, simplemente era cuestión de poner atención y no perderse nada. Sabía que alguien se la había llevado, que Kaoru por más que se hartara no sería capaz de matar a nadie, y mucho menos incendiar el lugar que tanto añoraba, era como si ella en un ataque de furia incendiaria las caballerizas, lo que la llevaba a otro punto importante, Kaoru no se había llevado su caballo, y ella no sería tonta de huir en otro que no fuera Storm, el asunto le estaba dando vueltas, para que rayos querrían secuestrar a Kaoru, sabía de sobra que su amiga no se quitaría su disfraz por nada del mundo, y el mensaje que le había enviado con Orión solo decía que tenía problemas con unos tipos que le urgía verla pero nada más… sacudió la cabeza y decidió salir del mercado, por lo que así lo hicieron ella y su mascota, solo que no con las manos vacías, ella estaba comiendo una zanahoria y Hunter una manzana, miro al perro que masticaba la pequeña manzana y no pudo evitar reír, estaba casi segura que Hunter se creía medio caballo, actuaba en gran parte como ellos, adoraba las manzanas y le gustaba al igual que Devil- su caballo- le recompensara con un pedazo de estas cuando hacía algo bien, alzó la vista y de pronto vio la pista que andaba buscando, unos ojos negros que la miraban a hurtadillas con nerviosismo y rayando casi en miedo… ahhhh Tomas Wernstein, si… tenía cara de culpable, seguro que ese había soltado algo o por lo menos sabría donde estaba su amiga.

Misao se dirigió con seguridad donde estaba él, que cuando vio que ella se dirigía adonde él estaba trató de hacerse el valiente, tratando de hacer parecer que la cosa no era con él, pero cuando estaba a unos metros de él su fachada fracasó notablemente, y trató de huir, Misao lo dejó correr, para darle ventaja- en realidad quería que saliera del centro del pueblo para poder golpearrgg..eeehh… interrogarlo a gusto.

- Anda chico- le dijo a Hunter- ve por el-. El perro no se hizo de rogar y corrió detrás de su presa, Misao mientras tanto iba pensando en las cosas que le iba a preguntar, al doblar por una esquina en un callejón sin salida- ahhh que bien entrenado estaba Hunter, se merecía un pedazo de manzana (rió sin poderlo evitar ante este pensamiento)- Hunter lo tenía acorralado, Tomás trato de huir por un costado, pero Hunter lo dejó pasar para tirársele en la espalda y acomodarse con todo su peso en esta para no dejarle levantarse y volvió a ver a Misao para su premio, cosa que no se hizo esperar.

- Ahora si Tomas- le dijo al hombre que todavía estaba en el suelo con el perro encima- tu y yo vamos ha hablar del motivo por el que huyes de mi.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

Kenshin cabalgaba a la par de su primo mientras iban a un pueblo cercano por provisiones, pero aún así no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la que sería su esposa, el temperamento que poseía al igual que su tenacidad. Con solo recordar cuando le vio la marca de nacimiento le hacía hervir la sangre al igual que preguntarse que demonios le llevaba a usar a una prostituta un disfraz. Sin pensarlo y obviando las preguntas maliciosas de su primo recordó cuando se dio cuenta del maquillaje de la chica

Flash Back

El se estaba hartando al ver la tenacidad o tozudez de la muchacha, así que hizo lo más normal en una situación como esa, si ella no quería hacerlo el le ayudaría, solo que no contaba con que no llevara ropa interior debajo de las enaguas.

- ¿En verdad no cree en la pérdida de tiempo, señorita?. Sus clientes deben se estar encantados por esta falta de ... ropa interior.

-Váyase al diablo-le respondió Kaoru, con la intención de no decir nada más. Pero la excusa fue inevitable.- Si hubiera dinero para comprar ropa interior, la usaría. De todos modos, no es asunto suyo.

- Tengo la sensación de que, de un momento a otro, descubriremos que, de ahora en adelante, todo lo concerniente a usted será nuestro asunto-. Se dio vuelta y le dijo que iba a volver a subirle la falda. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedírselo, sólo ... no… no rogaría, pero cambió de idea al sentir que le subía la falda poco a poco.

-Por favor -se atragantó con la palabra- No lo haga.

Kenshin dudó. Pero, de todas maneras, siguió subiendo la falda. Esta vez lentamente. Kaoru apretó los dientes, contenta de tener la cara escondida. Lo que él estaba haciendo era mucho más que incómodo. ¿Y con qué motivo? Por una estúpida farsa destinada a facilitarles el secuestro, cuando ella ya les había asegurado que no funcionaría. Eso le permitía arribar a una única conclusión. El hombre que tenía encima disfrutaba con un placer diabólico la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Kenshin, en este momento, no sentía rechazo. Todo lo contrario. Y avergonzarla era la último que se le cruzaba por la mente. Al igual que la marca que supuestamente estaba buscando, a medida que descubría, centímetro a centímetro. Era algo que rara vez se le permitía ver a un hombre, a menos que estuviera en el proceso de hacer el amor con una mujer. De modo que no era sorprendente que esto le agitara la sangre. Bastaba con una pantorrilla medio descubierta, pero él ya estaba viendo mucho más que eso, a medida que levantaba la falda sobre sus muslos delgados hasta llegar a la cadera.

Kenshin suspiró, arrepentido, y prosiguió con la cuestión que lo había llevado allí. Levantó la nalga de la muchacha, de modo de poder ver la zona inferior de la misma, donde, supuestamente, estaba la marca. Y así fue. La marca estaba allí, como él lo había imaginado. Pero Kenshin no había pensado en cuál sería su reacción cuando, finalmente, la tuviera ante sus ojos.

Cambió de posición. No se preocupó ni siquiera en bajarle la falda. Tomó su mano izquierda y la presionó contra el colchón. Luego se inclinó sobre la muchacha y le susurró en el oído:

- Está allí... toda la prueba necesaria para someterla a nuestra merced y voluntad.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza para poder insultarle, pero lo único que logró decir fue:

- Maldito bas... ! -antes de que él la diera vuelta y la besara con labios que parecían querer su alma, tan posesivos. Kaoru no estaba preparada para semejante ataque furioso. Antes le habían robado besos -los únicos suficientemente idiotas para intentarlo-pero nunca de esta manera. El beso era tan apremiante que sintió deseos de entregarse, una idea insana que le llevó varios momentos lograr sacarse de la cabeza. Pero después mordió con fuerza, sintió el sabor a sangre, oyó una maldición y, de pronto, dos manos fuertes estaban apretando el rostro.

No fueron esos ojos endemoniados y encendidos, que la miraban con inmenso rencor, lo que le hizo sentir miedo. Fue la certeza de que cuando la soltara, su camuflaje creativo, su obra de arte, estaría completamente arruinada. Para que este momento tardara en llegar, ni siquiera intentó alejarlo, aunque no estaba segura de poder desprenderse de sus antebrazos.

-Las prostitutas no suelen ser tan peculiares -gruñó en voz baja- ¿Por qué tú eres así?

Se estaba hartando de que insistieran en llamarla prostituta, pero, a esa altura, era inútil negarlo. A juzgar por lo insistente que era este hombre para buscar las pruebas necesarias, probablemente también exigiría pruebas de eso y Kaoru podía imaginarse con cuánta avidez querría establecerlas.

Con una jactancia que verdaderamente no sentía, dijo en un tono cáustico:

-No acepto a los hombres que intentan matarme en la primera oportunidad.

Kenshin se echó a reír, sin ninguna burla. El comentario le había resultado realmente gracioso. Sus facciones mejoraban cuando reía, aunque a Kaoru esto no la complacía en este momento en particular.

Cuando pasó de la risa abierta a una risita ahogada y finalmente a una sonrisa, dijo:

-Un comentario digno de la futura reina de Cardenia. Estoy impresionado, Kaoru.- le dijo Kenshin con toda el sarcasmo del mundo

- Si tanto le desagrada mi presencia, por que demonios me besa!

-Tendrá que perdonarme, Kaoru, aunque, seguramente, estará de acuerdo en que la culpa no es enteramente mía, ya que la falta de ciertas prendas fue lo que incitó mis instintos amorosos. Quiero que quede claro, que no me estoy quejando. Por cierto, cuando le proporcionemos un vestuario nuevo, yo seré el primero en omitir ciertos artículos también.

Ella tenía la ridícula sensación de que él se estaba burlando de ella, en lugar de querer volver a incomodarla al recordarle lo que había visto. Kaoru todavía podía sentir cómo se sonrojaban sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué no pone fin a esta estúpida farsa? -le preguntó en un tono hermético- Yo se que no soy esa Kaoru que ustedes inventaron y no me van a comprar ningún vestuario nuevo. Y, por cierto, no me van a casar con un hombre demasiado arrogante para ponerlo en palabras. No aceptaré ningún regalo ni nada y no voy a ir a ninguna parte con ustedes. Y no vuelva a llamarme con ese maldito nombre ...

-Suficiente !- fue el grito colérico de Kenshin lo que la interrumpió y ahí supuso que había forzado un poco su suerte al enumerar sus muchas dudas e insistencias de una sola vez para que Kenshin supiera y escuchara. Pero ese "¡Suficiente!" tampoco había sido producto de un arrebato de impaciencia de su parte. Después de mirarla durante un instante con esos ojos ardientes una vez más, se apartó de su lado y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta.

Le llevó a Kaoru un momento darse cuenta de su enorme fortuna. Se había alejado tan rápidamente que ni siquiera había mirado su rostro cuando la soltó. La muchacha se dio vuelta hacia la pared, en caso de que cambiara de opinión respecto a irse, pero todo lo que hizo Kenshin fue emitir una orden.

-Todo lo que quiera llevar. Júntelo ahora mismo. No regresará a este lugar- Luego cerró la puerta de un portazo al salir.

Eso era lo que pensaba ese maldito demonio arrogante. Pero Kaoru no desperdició ni un instante en considerar esa orden concisa. Ni siquiera en cómo evitarla. Había que empezar por el principio y su prioridad inmediata era pedirle ayuda a Misao, si esos sujetos cumplían la mitad de lo amenazaban la cosas se estaban poniendo negras para ella. Escribió la carta rápidamente y la envió con Orión en cuanto pudo, luego corrió hacia el tocador que se había fabricado hacía muchos años con canastas viejas y donde guardaba la caja de polvos y cremas de color y su precioso trozo de espejo roto, que había confiscado de la basura del vecino, para arreglarse el maquillaje, antes de que el demonio volviera.

Pero el demonio estaba detrás de la puerta pensando furiosamente. Kenshin sentía que el mundo estaba de cabeza, no sabía que rayos le había llevado a besar a esa mujer, se llevó las manos al labio herido y vio que tenía la mano llena de algo, de pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza y sintió que la sangre le hervía, volvió a entrar sin tocar y la vio frente al espejo mirándose la marca, el ver le las piernas desnudas hizo que la sangre le hirviera más de lo que la tenía llenándole de una furia seca.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? -le gruñó incluso antes de que la puerta golpeara contra la pared de la habitación, tratando de que ella le tomara atención y bajase de una vez por todas las faldas.

Kaoru miró que él no la estaba mirando. En cambio, contemplaba sus manos, que tenía extendidas delante de él, como si le hubieran salido más dedos de los que debería. Y para una muchacha que, supuestamente, en este momento debería estar reparándose el maquillaje, no le costó mucho darse cuenta de lo que "esto" había querido decir. No se había referido a su comportamiento indecoroso, como había pensado, sino al polvo gris que le cubría los dedos afinados.

Rápidamente decidió que si no la estaba mirando a la cara era porque todavía no la había descubierto, de modo que le dio la espalda e intentó, de la manera más disimulada posible, reparar el daño que le había causado a su camuflaje. No se atrevía a inclinarse para ver en el espejo si había logrado disimular sus huellas digitales. Eso llamaría la atención de Kenshin - o respondería a su pregunta, que ella deseaba fervientemente que olvidara.

-Si no sabe cómo golpear la puerta, sería un placer para mí enseñarle- dijo Kaoru con la intención de distraerle

- Creo que le hice una pregunta, muchachita- le reclamó Kenshin, a quien el modo de distraerlo le resultó más irritante aún por lo que la mano de Kenshin apretó el rodete en la nuca de la muchacha, se acabaron sus evasivas desafiantes. Ni siquiera lo había oído acercarse detrás de ella. Pero no podía dejar de sentir la mano grande que apareció unos pocos centímetros delante de sus ojos.

- Me dirá, ahora mismo, cómo puede ser que cuando la toco, las manos me cambian de color-. Sabía que estaba enojado.

- ¿Cenizas? -ofreció como posibilidad-. Estuve limpiando la chimenea esta mañana. Los ojos del demonio estaban otra vez de color dorado, evidenciando la furia que lo consumía, pero aún así no podía dejar su disfraz tan rápido… no tenía que distraerlo a como fuera.

- ¿Y se restregó la cara en la ceniza?

-No, pero ...

Por supuesto, podía ser ceniza -dijo pensativamente, mientras se frotaba los dedos-. Tiene esa consistencia.- Cuando Kaoru comenzaba a relajarse, el hombre volvió a sacudirle la cabeza hacia un lado y otro y hacia atrás, mientras le estaba mirando los ojos- Pero, no sé por qué, lo dudo. Dígame por qué lo dudo, muchachita -le ordenó, mientras, con un dedo, le trazaba una línea diagonal en la mejilla.

Kaoru cerró los ojos por un momento al leer las emociones turbulentas que percibía en los de él. Kenshin ya lo sabía, y por eso estaba furioso, aunque la muchacha no podía entender por qué. Su aspecto era una ilusión. Ella debería ser quien estaba enfurecida de que lo hubieran descubierto, no él.

-Suélteme ... – dijo con voz de mando pero lo único que logró fue otro tirón del rodete hacia atrás. Las lágrimas le fluyeron a los ojos, junto con un sonido entrecortado de dolor y una mirada de reproche que, como pudo observar, no surtió ningún efecto. De hecho, pensó que si se atrevía a respirar, él tiraría aún más. No lo hizo. Su puño, en cambio, se aflojó y no perdió ni un segundo en salir de su alcance, sólo para chillar con fuerza. El todavía no había soltado el rodete. Cuando ella se movió, el rodete se aflojó entre sus dedos y el cabello se desenmarañó sobre su espalda. Cayó sobre sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que le profirió una mirada asesina.

-Seré afortunada si todavía me queda algo de cabello¡bastardo!.-gritó, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para masajear el cuero cabelludo- ¿Cuándo va a dejar de tratarme con esos modales?

-La verdad, muchachita. Se pinta la cara para mejorar ... ¿o para esconder?-.

A pesar de lo preguntado, sus ojos, que la escudriñaban con tanta profundidad, ya determinaban una respuesta. Kaoru se puso rígida y le apartó la mano con furia.

-Usted es una mentira de la cabeza a los pies, señorita, pero eso termina aquí y ahora. Tiene cinco minutos exactamente para salir de esta habitación como verdaderamente es. Desafíeme y seré yo quien le restriege la cara y luego le caliente el trasero por haberme causado ese problema.

Fin del Flash Back

Por supuesto, que la mujer lo había desafiado, no se había limpiado la cara, y por el contrario cuando había mandado a Sanosuke por ella, la mujer había tratado de clavarle el cuchillo en el cuello.

Por supuesto que Sano solo estaba siguiéndole la corriente, pero aún así le irritaba que la mujer no se comportara como lo que en realidad era, por Dios, debía de ser una mujer sumisa, entregada para el placer y las ordenes de su rey, pero no… se había encontrado con una mujer con el carácter de una mula. Una mula con un cuerpo de ensueño, tenía que aceptar, pero solo eso le concedía. Miró a su mejor amigo y vio que pensaba a velocidad de rayo, seguro que en lo mismo que él pero de diferente persona, su prima Misao, estaba en un pueblo cercano a unos 3 días a caballo, según le había dicho el mismo joven que les había pasado información, según el Misao viajaba siempre los mismos días de la semana a visitar a una amiga que trabajaba en ese pueblo. Lo que el joven había dicho de Misao, había terminado con cualquier duda acerca de su identidad.

- Yo de ustedes no me metería con ella- les había advertido- tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y cuando se enoja los ojos se le vuelven del color iguales a los del demonio-. Ahí estaba, todo Himura compartía ese mismo rasgo además de la marca en la planta del pie, sus ojos cambiaban de color a uno dorado cuando la sangre les hervía por la cólera. Ahí se dirigían ahora, por la prometida de su primo, por su prima. Eso era algo que le inquietaba, tenía un familiar además de su padre, su madre había muerto muy joven y él había perdido a su tía Okon a muy temprana edad.

Suspiró ya habían llegado al pueblo, mejor estar alerta por si se presentaba algún dilema.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

Los ventanales de la enorme habitación tomaban por vista el entrenamiento de los caballos recién llegados, estos prometían ser lo mejor de la temporada. EL hombre se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió al amplio escritorio. Era alto y rondaba los cincuenta años, apuesto de grandes ojos verdes, delgado y se veía que tenía una buena constitución física. Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos del hombre.

- Adelante- dijo con voz profunda. Al ver quien entró a la habitación se incorporó, era un mensajero del palacio real, este sin perder tiempo sacó de entre sus ropas un sobre con el sello del antiguo Rey. El hombre lo tomó con los dedos temblorosos, y se apuró a abrirlo, y temiendo el contenido le hizo señas al mensajero para que esperase afuera de la habitación. Tomó aire para darse valor y terminó de desdoblar la corta carta, sin poderlo evitar cuando terminó de leer las lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla, y así estuvo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que una mujer que podría rondar los treinta años entró al cuarto.

- Alex la comida…- la mujer se detuvo al ver el estado del hombre- po Dios Alex que sucedió, por que lloras.

- Mi hija Omatsu…- dijo con una sonrisa que le hacía brillar el rostro- Okina cumplió con su palabra al igual que James Shinomori.

- Pero esos quiere decir…- la mujer estaba impresionada sabía que el hombre llevaba años esperando esa noticia.

- Así es amor… Aoshi Shinomori va a traer a Misao a casa.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

* * *

Fin del Chap

Espero que les haya gustado, se que es más corto de lo usual, pero ni modo, mi musa no dio para más, pero eso si les prometo que la próxima vez actualizaré pronto. También tal vez suba otra historia, ya tengo la trama completa, y los primeros capítulos, pero todavía no me decido, es un universo alterno, pero no es de otra época, pero mejor no los enredo con estas cosas.

Los veo en la proxima:

Laura


	6. Attemp to Escape

_**Attempt of Escape**_

HOlis!

Disclaimer: Rk no me pertenece, así como la trama de la historia, que está basada en la novela de Johana Lindsey Había una vez una princesa.

Lamento profundamente el retraso, pero para recompensa, Misao entra en escena para quedarse, y desde aquí las cosas se complican.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

La noche era fría a pesar de que faltaba mucho para llegar al otoño, la luna creciente iluminaba escasamente el paisaje, por lo que le dificultaba la vista y se le hacía dificultoso seguir el rastro, por no decir que ya no podía seguirlo, pero no se arriesgaba a detenerse por miedo a que le sacaran mucha ventaja, pero sabía que estaba cerca por Hunter, parecía tener más claro que ella hacia adonde dirigirse y la guiaba en la oscuridad, Orión a su vez los seguía desde el aire, como vigilando desde el cielo, el camino cruzado y el que todavía les faltaba por recorrer. El rastro de pronto se salió del camino, y se adentraba al bosque, de seguro para acampar por la noche, cosa que le hizo preocuparse, detuvo a Devil y a Storm- a quien se había robado de las caballerizas- y se encaramó de pie de un salto en el lomo de el caballo, estuvo erguida gran rato, escudriñando en la oscuridad alguna señal de los captores o de su amiga, pero no tuvo suerte, y eso le hizo revolver el estomago, no eran simples ladrones... sabían lo que hacían, se bajó hasta quedar sentada.

Thomas, había sido una gran fuente de información, aparentemente el chaval del ayuntamiento -compadre de él- le había soltado mucha información acerca de ellas, por ello se había dado cuenta que también la buscaban a ella.

Y que se dirigían hacia donde Megumi, pensado que ella todavía estaba en ese pueblo. No le fue difícil seguirlos, habían tomado la ruta menos transitada, eran muy pocos los que la circulaban por decir que nadie lo hacía, por el mal estado y por ser más rápido por el camino comercial, suspirando apuro a Devil a que siguiera por el camino lateral y Storm los siguió, ella misma los había entrenado y criado, y respondían a sus ordenes sin demora.

Un par de kilómetros más adelante se detuvo al ver a Hunter detenerse y gruñir, se bajó del cansado caballo y se adelantó un poco, a unos 15 metros más adelante entre unos arbustos los vio, o al menos distinguió con seguridad el resplandor de una fogata, y las silueta de 5 caballos, eso la hizo tragar, se detuvo a pensar que hacer, debían de ser 5 hombres, a menos de que usaran uno o un par de los caballos de carga, ella podía encargarse de tres, sin problemas. Thomas creía que por lo menos eran cuatro, pero que el vio solo a tres hombres muy corpulentos, pero Thomas era muy escuálido, por lo que para él todo hombre era grande y muy corpulento. Se acercó al caballo y le susurró un par de instrucciones al igual que a Hunter, silbó a Orión, y después de unas suaves ordenes alzó vuelo perdiéndose en la oscuridad, cualquiera le diría que estaba loca por hablarle a los animales, pero ella sabía que le entendían, o por lo menos ella estaba segura que **estos** le entendían. Storm y Devil se alejaron de ella y ella junto con Hunter se acercaron sigilosamente al campamento, encomendándose a todos los santos de que su plan diese resultado, por que si no en lugar de una rehén, tendrían dos.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

La luz de la luna no iluminaba mucho, pero la fogata si, y a pesar de que el demonio se encontraba del otro lado de la fogata, sentía el ardor de la mirada de él en ella, había sido una buena idea de escape, pero lamentablemente al llevarla a cabo no contó con ciertos factores.

Flash Back

Habían cabalgado gran rato hasta que se desviaron del camino, el demonio y el renacuajo insoportable con aires de yo soy el dueño de todo y todos- Aoshi- se habían ido a un pueblo por provisiones. La habían bajado del caballo y la habían amarrado como un perro a un árbol, había gritado y renegado por gran rato pero los dos habían hecho oídos sordos mientras preparaban el campamento, en realidad mientras buscaban ramas para hacer una fogata, a pesar de que todavía faltaba tiempo para que oscureciera.

No fue hasta que todas las mantas estuvieron acomodadas y la fogata encendida, que se detuvieron un segundo para dedicarse a ella, le dieron de comer frutas y carne seca, junto con un vino para acompañar la comida. Ya había oscurecido cuando le dijeron que iban a llevarla al río, que quedaba a unos metros para que se bañara, cuando se le ocurrió la idea de cómo escapar.

El renacuajo menor fue la que la acompaño hasta la orilla del río, y en el camino ella no paró de decirle, lo poco que le gustaban los ríos, y el mar por que no sabía nadar, y pequeña casi se había ahogado, y un montón de babosadas más.

Cuando llegaron al río el se apoyó en un árbol, entonces ella supo lo que se proponía, no iba a dejarla sola para que se lavara, aunque no le extrañaba por que ella ya se imaginaba algo así, volteo a ver el río y tragó grueso, había mucha corriente, y era mucho lo que tendría que nadar... era demasiado, pero era eso, o que terminara en un burdel o sabría Dios que cosa, por que el cuentito de que ella era princesa nadie se lo creería, y ella principalmente por supuesto que no.

- Necesito un poco de privacidad- dijo con prisa, oía voces cerca y eso quería decir, que Mister presumido y el demonio ese, ya habían regresado.

- Solo necesitas lavarte lo necesario- respondio Yahiko con calma.

- Estás loco- dijo ella ya enojada- tengo horas de andar a caballo como un saco de papas, apesto a sudor y por si fuera poco necesito ir al baño, que crees que voy ha hacer, ahogarme!- Kaoru vio con alivio como se daba vuelta, pero no se movía más que un par de pasos eso la frustró pero se vio de inmediato en la tarea de desvestirse solo un poco, para facilitar las braceadas, se metió en el agua y empezó a nadar, la corriente la empujaba y estaba haciéndose más difícil de lo que había imaginado, por que la luz era escasa, y no podía ver bien se asustó al oír un cuerpo zambullirse en el agua y gritos desde atrás de ella, pero eso solo hizo que nadara con más ahínco.

Tenía dificultades para respirar cuando se arrastró fuera del agua. Era una buena nadadora, pero nunca lo había intentado en la completa oscuridad y, decididamente, no lo volvería a hacer. Además¿nadar en contra de la corriente? Tenía los músculos totalmente tensionados. Le temblaban las piernas y los brazos, además de que el miedo la consumía por que la hubieran seguido. No podría haberse incorporado y caminar de inmediato para salvar su alma.

Afortunadamente, no tenía que intentarlo. No podía divisar nada más que el agua, ni siquiera los desperdicios que flotaban, había nadado en diagonal gracias a la corriente. Por supuesto, ahora estaba extremadamente oscuro, una sólida masa de nubes oscurecía la luna y las estrellas. Eso también le resultaba beneficioso en caso de que alguien intentara "salvarla".

Si su suerte perduraba, Yahiko tal vez ni siquiera había percibido su rápida partida. De todas maneras, tampoco podía imaginárselo atravesando el río para rescatarla. Habría ido a buscar a Kenshin y ella ya se habría "ahogado" para cuando se hubiera sacado la chaqueta y las botas, dispuesto a realizar el valiente esfuerzo de entrar al río a buscarla, además de que no creía que se tomaran tantas molestias por una "mujerzuela".

De modo que lo único que harían sería hacer suposiciones. Sin embargo, esa también era una suposición de su parte y no volvería a ser tan descuidada. Después de descansar unos minutos, seguiría tierra adentro y se alejaría del río. Tenía una ventaja respecto de cualquiera de sus perseguidores, aún si Yahiko se hubiera arrojado al agua tras ella. Era simplemente la distancia que habría ganado entre su entrada al agua de cualquiera de ellos. Por otra parte, podía oír todo por lo que no podía ver y el único ruido, además de su respiración dificultosa, eran los sonidos mansos del agua que pasaba a su lado, hasta que oyó la voz de un hombre.

No podía reconocerla, pero, por lo que sabía, podría haber sido un grito. La distancia era engañosa. También podría haber sido el viento, pero Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos. Salió del barro y gateó junto a la ribera. Luego intentó controlar el miedo y el deseo de salir corriendo entre los arbustos, revelando así su propia posición. La ligera enagua, se le pegaba al cuerpo dificultando sus movimientos.

Aunque era exasperante no correr cuando todos sus instintos le incitaban a hacerlo, logró proceder con tranquilidad y caminar a paso acelerado. Pero lo que primaba en su mente era el interrogante evidente¿irían, realmente, tras ella, se internarían en la campiña sin ropa o dinero y se someterían a tantas dificultades sólo para venderla a un burdel? la respuesta era no. Encontrarían a otra persona que ocupara su lugar. Pero ¿si era una verdadera princesa?. Entonces sí. NO!. No podía permitirse caer en la trampa de creer esa historia alocada. Además, si pensara que había algo de verdad en lo que le habían contado, especialmente sobre que tendría que casarse con Kenshin, correría aún más rápido para escapar de ellos.

Kaoru estaba avanzando bien, si se tenía en cuenta el espesor del área del bosque por el que estaba pasando en ese momento. Habían ciertos ruidos que la sobresaltaban, a diferencia de Misao, ella rara vez le permitían salir de la taberna, y no estaba acostumbrada a los ruidos nocturnos de la noche, y sobre todo no sabía diferenciarlos, los que eran ruidos normales, y los que eran peligrosos. Pero tenía su cuchillo consigo, había colocado el arma e la parte inferior de la bota, para no perderla en el río. Lo que hizo fue detenerse lo suficiente como para vaciar las botas de agua y poner el cuchillo en el costado, donde generalmente lo llevaba. Aprovechó el tiempo para escuchar atentamente los sonidos a su alrededor.

Si tenía en cuenta el aspecto negativo, se había dirigido a la ribera equivocada del río. Pero antes de considerar la idea de volver a cruzar a nado, lo cual no estaba del todo segura de poder lograr, recordó el estado de sus ropas, la ligera enagua que usaba de ropa interior era muy ligera por el continuo uso, que le llegaba por las rodillas y una camisa ligera que era casi transparente. Y las dos prendas estaban enlodadas así que Kaoru regresó hacia el río. Ya había caminado, por lo menos, un kilómetro y medio, tal vez dos, de manera que podría acercarse al borde del agua y sentirse segura durante unos pocos minutos que le demandaría lavar la ropa. Luego tendría que encontrar un lugar donde poder dormir algunas horas, porque después del día que había pasado, estaba totalmente exhausta, física y mentalmente, y no podía permitirse cometer ningún error, sencillamente porque no pudiera pensar con claridad.

Encontró el lugar adecuado en la ribera del río, donde había, a un lado, un árbol caído que contenía la corriente del agua y, al otro, uno a punto de caerse, ambos con el follaje suficiente como para que no pudieran verla, ni río abajo ni río arriba. Había pensado en volver a zambullirse y esta vez salir del agua con más cuidado, para no embarrarse. Pero gracias a la protección que le brindaban los dos árboles, decidió que podía perder algunos minutos en frotar bien la ropa y lavarse con mayor detenimiento. Se sentía especialmente incómoda y molesta y no creía poder soportarlo.

En primer lugar, examinó la orilla opuesta del río, la cual no era más que una línea negra apenas discernible. Luego observó el área detrás, con muchas sombras pero tranquilas. Finalmente, Kaoru procedió a quitarse toda la ropa, excepto las botas. Y si había algo que la caracterizaba, gracias a la larga costumbre, era su eficiencia, inclusive cuando estaba cansada. Le llevó, como máximo, cinco minutos más antes de volver a sacar el agua de las botas. Temblaba, pero estaba limpia y deseaba tener tiempo para que se secara la ropa antes de volver a ponérsela. Pero no lo tenía y, a pesar de que todo estaba tan oscuro como el pecado en su pequeño escondrijo junto a la orilla del río, era demasiado conciente como para permanecer desnuda más tiempo del necesario.

Estaba escurriendo las últimas gotas de agua de su falda cuando oyó un crujido de hojas directamente detrás de ella. Se paralizó. Rogaba de que se tratara de un animal, un perro, incluso un perro salvaje. Pero si tenía que ser un hombre, y teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba desnuda, esperaba que se tratara de Kenshin y no de algún otro extraño que pudiera ... ¿Estaba loca¿Kenshin? Mejor que fuera Sanosuke ... NO, él tampoco, Aoshi, Aoshi no daría nada por verla desnuda y mucho menos se sentiría tentado por su desnudez ... ¡Oh, Dios! No estaba razonando con claridad. Pero la voz a sus espaldas fue clara y familiar y tan fría como el agua del río que todavía goteaba del cabello.

- Primero la camisa blanca, ahora el resplandor de su cuerpo blanco. Si no la conociera mejor, princesa, pensaría que quería que la encontraran.- Oh Dios, la voz de ese hombre podría congelar el río mismo.

La sola idea de querer que él la encontrara era tan absurda que no merecía ningún comentario. No era que Kaoru pudiera pensar en algo que decir en ese momento tan mortificante de saber que los ojos de Kenshin la estaban mirando y, probablemente, con ese color dorado tan endemoniadamente irresistible... ¿irresiss?... no, definitivamente el frío tendría que estar afectando el cerebro. La había localizado porque había divisado esa maldita camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, su camisa blanca. Ni siquiera había considerado que podría verse tanto en la oscuridad.

Todas las precauciones que había tomado para nada. Atrapada...No, por Dios, no hasta que el demonio le pusiera las manos encima.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta y, al mismo tiempo, arrojó bien alto su falda mojada, con la esperanza de que Kenshin estuviera lo suficientemente cerca...y solo. Así fue. La falda pesada le cubrió la cara, impidiéndole ver durante los segundos que Kaoru necesitaba para pasar junto a él.

El sonido de furia que emitió fue aterrador. Se parecía más al gruñido de un animal, lo cual la obligó a correr aún más rápido. Si no hubiera estado tan furioso, ella habría inclinado la balanza. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Simplemente corrió, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos, sin importarle el ruido que hacía. Tenía que ganar distancia, la suficiente como para encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

El primer raspón profundo que se hizo con una rama en el costado le recordó que llevaba botas y nada más. Por Dios. ¿A dónde creía que iba desnuda? Pero no podía preocuparse por eso tampoco, no con ese demonio enardecido tan cerca. No podía oírlo detrás, pero estaba haciendo tanto ruido que no podía oír nada y el no saber la asustaba aún más. Tenía que saber.

Se desvió rápidamente de la dirección en la que había estado corriendo y se dejó caer sobre las rodillas detrás de un manojo de helechos. Tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para ahogar su respiración dificultosa, pero tan pronto como oyó las pisadas fuertes de Kenshin le vio desplomarse de rodillas delante de ella. Estaba muerta de miedo.

Chilló y volvió a hacerlo cuando su peso la hizo caer sobre el suelo mullido. Con una mano, la tomó del cabello y le levantó la cara. En un instante, le estaba cubriendo la boca con la suya y campanas de alarma resonaron en su cabeza. ¡Otra vez no¿Ese hombre no sabía cómo manejar la ira de otra manera? Cada vez que se enojaba le saltaba encima, y parecía que quería comérsela a besos. Kaoru pataleó y se sacudió debajo de su cuerpo, pero sólo logró que adoptara una postura más amenazadora. Sin una falda que representara un obstáculo, acomodó fácilmente las caderas entre sus piernas.

Si él no estuviera totalmente vestido...

Esto no parecía importar cuando sintió la protuberancia de su masculinidad contra su cuerpo. Lo que sentía que tenía que ser realmente abrumador para sus sentidos, ya que su interior cobró vida y se agitó en señal de protesta, o de bienvenida. ¡Por Dios! No sabía cuál de las dos. Pero nunca había sentido nada tan extraño y debilitador, aterrador y emocionante al mismo tiempo. Por un momento, dejó de luchar y se dedicó a examinar la sensación, pero luego cayó en la pasión de su beso.

Nunca había intentado negar que le gustara su manera de besar, por más que deseara que no fuera así. Ahora no era diferente y le costó mucho resistirse a la necesidad que sentía en estos momentos de abrazarle y besarle también. ¿Todavía estaba enfadado? Ya no podía saberlo. No porque le importara, si esto era todo lo que le iba a hacer.

Sin embargo, este pensamiento y cualquier otro se paralizó cuando la mano de Kenshin se interpuso entre ellos para descubrir lentamente la sensación de sus pechos. Sus sentidos estallaron en nuevas sensaciones. Un hormigueo y un endurecimiento de sus pezones volvieron a sacudir su interior. Intentó decirle que no siguiera, pero Kenshin no se lo permitió. Siguió besándola. Después de todo, prefería que no se detuviera.

Kaoru volvió a sacudirse, pero esta vez fue una reacción involuntaria, porque lo que sentía sólo podía describirse como un placer salvaje. ¿Todo porque estaba enojado? Podía enfadarse todas las veces que quisiera...

Ambos lo oyeron al mismo tiempo. Alguien gritaba su nombre. La voz se oyó a lo lejos. Era una voz que le resultaba irreconocible, aunque, probablemente, no a Kenshin. El levantó la cabeza. Con esto le estaba dando otro respiro momentáneo, sólo que esta vez no lo quería. Y esta vez no podía ver la expresión de Kenshin cuando la miraba, para saber si había desahogado parte de su ira o si todavía estaba allí, apenas sometida -lo cual era aún peor en lo que a ella concernía-. El hacía el amor cuando estaba furioso

- Si alguna vez vuelve a poner en riesgo su vida como lo hizo atravesar nadando el río, encontraré un bastón, y la golpearé -le prometió, en voz baja al principio. Luego subió el volumen para continuar, lo cual no dejaba dudas sobre la intensidad de su ira-. ¿Tiene alguna idea de todo por lo que tuve que pasar mientras la buscaba en ese río? Pasé unos diez minutos mirando el agua y pensando que la corriente del río se la había llevado. Me volví loco de miedo porque estaba demasiado oscuro y no veía nada. Y cuando finalmente veo algo, es su brazo y la manga blanca, que la lleva firmemente hacia la costa, sin la menor dificultad.- Kenshin estaba que echaba fuego, quien se creía que era esa mujer para asustarlo de esa manera.

Kaoru abrió los ojos, llena de incredulidad, mucho antes de que terminara. ¿Su ira era producto de una preocupación por ella? Si no lo hubiera dicho tan apasionadamente, podría pensar que se trataba de un truco más. Pero no dudaba de haberle asustado de verdad. Curiosamente, ahora se sentía culpable, lo cual era totalmente ridículo. Después de todo, era un vil perseguidor de prostitutas¿o no? Al menos, un secuestrador por razones atroces. Pero un momento antes, no había pensado lo mismo. Un momento antes no había pensado en nada, excepto en las cosas, nuevas e increíbles, que le hacía sentir, algunas de las cuales seguía sintiendo, ya que todavía no había retirado los dedos de su interior.

No sabía si él era consciente de ello, pero ella sí. Se le hacía extremadamente difícil responderle, incluso recordarle que por ser el único integrante de su pequeño grupo que viajaba contra su voluntad, tenía todo el derecho de intentar escapar, sea como fuere.

-¿Por qué no dice algo? -preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru tenía la sensación de que él esperaba una disculpa. No iba a recibirla.

Con un gran esfuerzo, señaló en un tono casual:

-Si yo estuviera atravesando el océano con usted hacia esa Cardenia de su imaginación y tuviera que preocuparme porque sucedan este tipo de cosas cada vez que alguien le hace enfurecer, me volvería loca. ¿Qué hace cuando no hay una mujer cerca sobre quien arrebatarse?

- Espero hasta que encuentro una. -Su respuesta revelaba una cierta diversión; no así su tono de voz cuando añadió: -¿La he hecho daño, Kaoru?

- A buena hora se pone a pensar -gruño la muchacha-. ¿Ya ha terminado de reprenderme?.

-Tal vez no.

¿Qué ha pasado con los besos¿Con eso ya hemos terminado?

Decididamente no.

Estaba segura de que sólo estaba bromeando, ya que ahora era evidente que estaba de buen humor. Probablemente estuviera sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aunque ella no podía verle. Tampoco le importaba. Fue la lánguida combinación de sentirse cansada pero sexualmente excitada lo que sofocó su protesta. Tuvo que esforzarse por rechazarle, pero lo logró.

- Ya no está enfadado conmigo, Kenshin, de modo que déjeme levantarme. El no se movió.

- Sería un error por su parte, pequeña Kaoru, pensar que tengo que estar enfadado para hacerle el amor. -Inclinó la cabeza y con los labios le rozó la mejilla hasta la oreja. Su aliento tibio la hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies. Luego continúo con un suspiro: -La quise hoy en su habitación, y una decena de veces desde entonces y ahora más que nunca. Dígame que la ame, Kaoru. ¡Pídamelo!

Este demonio no se andaba con medias tintas. ¿Pedírselo? Decididamente le agradaba la idea. Pero no se atrevía... ¿O sí?. Kaoru estaba a punto de rendirse ante lo que estaba sintiendo cuando alguien carraspeó, lo cual anunció que ya no estaban solos. Kenshin suspiró, la besó en la mejilla y se apartó de ella. Sin embargo, su voz fue concisa cuando se dirigió al amigo inoportuno.

- Aunque la lealtad que hizo que te arrojaras al río detrás de mí abruma mi corazón, en este instante desearía que te fueras al infierno. La princesa requiere un momento de privacidad, de modo que vete- le dijo a Aoshi, quien se encontraba incomodo ante la situación.

Sus mejillas volvieron a arrebatarse ante su incomodidad. Estaba desnuda, pero, por un momento, había olvidado ese hecho tan mortificante. Kenshin no. Se sentó y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola caer sobre el legazo de Kaoru, quien también se incorporó. Se cubrió rápidamente y disfrutó el calor en la parte interna de la chaqueta, aunque todavía estuviera bastante húmeda. Para cubrirse, era más que suficiente, aunque tenía unos botones que se habrían cerrado debajo del pecho de Kenshin, pero que, en su caso, no lo hacían hasta el ombligo.

De todos modos, era una levita que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, de manera que cumplía con su propósito, siempre que la mantuviera bien cerrada.

Ahora se escuchaban más ruidos entre los arbustos. El hombre se acercaba. Kaoru descubrió quien les había visto en primer lugar cuando Aoshi gritó:

-i Por aquí!

Alguien le hacía la pregunta:

- ¿Has encontrado a Kenshin?

- Sí y también a su pececito.- respondió con la misma sorna con que siempre se dirigía a ella.

El "pececito" hizo un gesto que nadie pudo ver en la oscuridad. Pensó en que podría escabullirse suavemente mientras los hombres intercambiaban mensajes. Pero una mano que no había visto la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la tomó del codo, como para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. No se escaparía otra vez esa noche. Kenshin, decididamente, iba a asegurarse de que así fuera. Pero mañana...

Fin del Flash Back

Habían cruzado un río unos kilómetros más adelante donde había una cabaña y el hombre que la habitaba accedió a pasarlos en su bote por unas monedas, Yahiko se había quedado cuidando el campamento, en castigo por haber caído en la trampa de ella. Y un par de horas después, con unas ropas que le quedaban grandes, a pesar de ser de Yahiko- el menos desarrollado del grupo- y que ella no era para nada baja, la habían vuelto a amarrar y le habían quitado su preciosa daga, estaba rogando por ayuda, cuando alzó la vista y vio una sombra que conocía muy bien, era Orión, eso quería decir que si Orion estaba cerca Misao también lo estaba, suspiró tranquila, y trató de evitar que la risa no le llegara a la cara o esos renacuajos se darían cuanta de inmediato que algo ocurría

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

Kenshin todavía hervía en ira cuando llegaron al campamento, hizo que yahiko se encargara de Kaoru, cuando estaba seguro que esa mujer no podría hacer algo más para sacarlo de quicio, ella encontraba la forma de hacerlo, no importaba como, seguía estando escéptica de que ella pudiera ser una princesa, cualquier mujer de esta tierra maldita, estaría agradecida de ser escogida como una princesa, y precisamente ellos se fueron a topar con la única mujer que les caía a patadas cuanto mejor la trataran ellos.

La vio a través de las llamas, sabía que ella estaba consiente de que él la estaba observando, la vio suspirar y voltear la vista al cielo, ella se sorprendió con algo, y al voltear la vista él, lo único que vio fue la sombra de un ave, al volver a ver a Kaoru, la vio intentar contener una sonrisa.

- "De que…"- fue todo lo que pudo hablar cuando el pandemonio se desató.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

Se que más de uno tiene ganas de tirarme por un puente, o peor por un precipicio, prometí actualizar pronto, y no cumplí con mi promesa, pero es que como medida de seguridad, no guardaba la historia, ni los documentos relacionados con esta en la compu, si no que los guardaba en una llave maya...GRAN ERROR, la bendita llave maya me la robaron, y perdí toda la mendiga información, estuve deprimida mucho tiempo, por que tenía adelantados, los otros dos fics que escribo aparte de este, y todo se me perdió. Hasta hace poco, que me dije… Marila, no puedes ser tan irresponsable, fue q me decidí y me senté a escribírsete chap de un solo, el otro lo tengo por la mitad, así q lo subiré tan pronto lo termine.

Besos!

Laura


	7. Bye, Bye, Freedom

Disclaimer: RK no me pertenece, al igual que la trama de la historia, de Johanna Lindsey.

Bye, Bye, Freedom 

**/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7**

Se movía por las sombras, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no pisar ninguna rama ni hacer algo que denotara su presencia ante los secuestradores, sin poder evitarlo volteo a ver lo que encerraba en un puño su mano, rogando al cielo que su plan funcionase, solo estaba esperando la señal de Orión, para saber por que lado tendría que acercarse al campamento, solo tendría unos segundos antes de que se recuperaran para poder escapar, ya a caballo y en el bosque no podrían seguirla... o eso esperaba ella.

Seguía pensando, en todas las posibles huidas y situaciones que se podrían dar, que casi no vio cuando Orión salió de unos árboles por la izquierda a unos 10 metros de donde ella se encontraba, eso querrá decir que Kaoru estaba por ese lado, así que moviéndose con toda la suavidad posible, se dirigió al campamento por ese lado. Al dar vuelta en unos matorrales los vio, inmediatamente soltó una maldición y se volvió a esconder, tenía razón... eran cuatro y él más bajo de todos le llevaba a ella casi media cabeza, esto se le iba a hacer más difícil de lo que pensaba, y tenían espadas, y por como estaban colocadas cerca de ellos, no eran unos novatos, y sobre todo no unos delincuentes normales, las ropas que utilizaban, lo que pudo ver eran de buena calidad, no los harapos con que acostumbraban a andar los rateros. De pronto su plan no era tan bueno como lo había imaginado en un principio, sentía como de pronto todo podía salir mal, volteo a ver una vez más y vio a Orión parado en una rama cerca del campamento, el ya estaba en posición, Hunter al igual que Devil también lo estaban, así que eso y ninguna otra cosa fue lo que le dio el valor, se arrastro por el suelo y se dirigió al campamento.

- Dios mío... ayúdame a salvar a Kaoru de estos trogloditas- rezó antes de empezar el plan.

**/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7**

Aoshi Shinomori, en realidad Conde Aoshi Shinomori, pensaba seriamente en su futuro. Cuando partieron a América, trató de desentenderse de su parte del asunto y centrarse en encontrar a la princesa perdida, pero ahora que la habían encontrado, su mente no podía dejar de caer en los mismos pensamientos... casarse. Cualquiera que le hubiese dicho que tendría que casarse, bien lo habría atravesado con su espada apenas hubieran terminado de salir las palabras, pero claro, no podría haber hecho eso con la persona que le trajo al mundo, movió la nuca de un lado para otro tratando de hacer desaparecer el dolor que parecía haberse instalado ahí desde hace días, el mocoso de la ciudad había descrito a Misao Rubliov Himura como una mujer nada común y ya la "princesita" les había contado que había sido Misao quien la había enseñado a manejar la daga que portaba siempre en su cintura, y que había sido ella misma quien se la había regalado.

Se levantó suavemente de su lugar junto a la fogata, sentado a la par de Kaoru, y volteo a ver hacia la luna, o lo poco que había, suspiró, realmente no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de una mujer de 3 metros de alto, y más gruesa que el, con un cuerpo lo tumbaría en dos segundos, con cara de hombre y de seguro con bigote, arrugas y verruga de bruja, ante este último pensamientos se estremeció, Okkon Himura había sido sin duda una mujer terriblemente hermosa, y el había querido auto convencerse de que su hija así sería, pero últimamente debido a los últimos acontecimientos, no podía evitar pensar en la princesa Misao como una mujer poco femenina. Deseaba a la vez que no, encontrase de una vez cara a cara con ella. No había terminada de desear eso cuando un pie salido de la oscuridad del bosque le dio en el estomago, sacándole el aire, cayo momentáneamente al suelo, pero cuando se levantó vio a una figura menuda tirar algo a la fogata, sabía lo que era pero muy tarde, la luz lo cegó y lo hizo tirarse nuevamente al suelo, oyó como si se tratase desde un lugar la voz lejana de su mejor amigo, maldiciendo y el sonido de un perro ladrando furiosamente, se levantó tambaleándose y cuando abrió los ojos, solo veía borrones y parchones, figuras diabólicas que se lanzaban contra ellos derribándolos.

Una sombra negra se dirigió directamente a su cara y lo hizo tirarse nuevamente al suelo, se restregó los ojos mientras oía ya más claramente la voz de Sanosuke, despotricando contra lo que el llamaba una bestia maldita engendro del... diablo o demonio, no estaba seguro. De pronto, aunque de forma paulatina, fue recuperando sus sentidos, y vio la figura de una ave revolotear por sus cabezas, y a un gran perro negro derribar por ultima vez a Sanosuke antes de correr al refugio del bosque.

- ¿Están bien?.- oyó que preguntaba Kenshin. Cuando todos pudieron levantarse sin sentir que el suelo se les movía, vieron ago que les dejó helados… la princesita había escapado.

**/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7**

Las dos corrían como alma que lleva al diablo, Kaoru no podía evitar tropezar a cada rato, aunque Misao le había susurrado después de pegarle al renacuajo insoportable que cerrara los ojos, de la impresión no lo había hecho a tiempo, y la mezcla de pólvora con unos minerales, le había hecho daño a sus ojos y a su equilibrio.

- Corre Kaoru- le urgió Misao.- no tenía mucha mezcla, además de que Orión y Hunter no les van a engañar por siempre, apenas tenemos un par de minutos, después Hunter los despistará siguiendo el camino largo al pueblo, ahí nos reuniremos- Misao sabía que tal vez era menos, la mezcla de pólvora con unos extraños minerales que ella y Kaoru habían encontrado en una de sus juegos en el bosque, causaba ceguera momentánea y desequilibraba de igual manera los sentidos cuando se echaba al fuego y causaba una pequeña explosión. Hunter y Orión los iban a entretener mientras ellas huían, pero estaba segura, que los "moustros" que ellos creían ver con sus escasos sentidos, no lo serían por siempre y vendrían tras ellas.

- Misao, espera no puedo más- jadeó Kaoru, ella tenía condición física, pero después de la nadada, no estaba en su mejor momento.

- Solo un poco más Kaoru, los caballos están cerca del río. Y no mintió cuando estuvieron a unos pasos del río, Misao silbó y Storm se acercó con Devil detrás. Misao ayudo a Kaoru a subirse a su caballo ya que parecía que se iba a desmayar de un pronto a otro del cansancio, rápidamente después se subió al de ella y le hizo señas para que la siguiera. Se adelantaron al bosque por el espacio de media hora, en los cuales Kaoru trató en por lo menos tres ocasiones hablar, pero Misao siempre se lo impedía, por lo que al final se rindió.

Al tiempo llegaron a un lugar que estaba protegido por los árboles y daba un aspecto de ser un lugar seguro, y que a Misao le pareció suficiente, bajo de su caballo e hizo descender a Kaoru del de ella.

- Ahora si Kaoru- dijo Misao con energía,- me podrías explicar por que demonios te tenían secuestrada esos mastodontes!-. Kaoru suspiró y por el espacio de una hora pasó a relatarle todo lo sucedido desde que había conocido a esos sujetos en la taberna, hasta su escape fallido hacía poco. No le pasó desapercibido que Misao en más de una ocasión trato de decir algo pero que el final se callaba; al final le dejó hablar hasta que se desahogara.

- Podrán ser los secuestradores que quieran Kaoru, pero no puedes negar, que se están tomando mucho trabajo por ti- al ver la mirada ceñuda que estaba recibiendo se apuro a explicar- digo, es que por más bonita que sea la mujer, estos insistieron en llevarte aun cuando todavía conservabas el maquillaje, no se Kaoru, hay algo raro- termino con apariencia pensativa.

- Sea como sea, los hemos dejado atrás, ahora lo único que quiero es regresar a la taberna y olvidar esta pesadilla.- terminó con un suspiro ahogado. Misao se tensó notablemente ante las palabras de su amiga, había olvidado por completo que The Sea se había quemado.

- kaoru... cre..- carraspeó para poder despejar el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta- creo que la que tiene que contar algo ahora soy yo.

- Que estas hablando Mila-. la llamó por el nombre que le había puesto de pequeña. Misao se le acercó y la tomó de las manos e hizo sentarse a ambas, en una rama de un árbol caído.

- Me enteré que estabas desaparecida, emm... bueno me di cuenta por que- Misao se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, ella sabía lo que esa Taberna significaba para su amiga, al igual que Sou significaba para ella...libertad. Así tomando aire, se lleno de fuerza para contarle lo sucedido.

- La taberna se quemó Kaoru, Mike, estaba solo por lo que de seguro volteo una de las lámparas o hizo algo que ocasionó que la Taberna se incendiara en cuestión de segundos- Misao vio como la cara de Kaoru se ensombreció en instantes y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, pero no lloró, estuvo callada por largos minutos, que ha Misao le parecieron horas.

- Ahora que voy a hacer Mila- dijo con la voz quebrada.- Esa taberna era todo lo que tenía.

- No Kao, no pienses así.- le acaricio con cariño el pelo- te quedarás con Megumi y Sayuri, hasta que todo se calme..

- Se calme, se calme por qu...- de pronto lo que tanto había temido se hizo realidad- Mike murió verdad, y la gente del pueblo me culpa de ello, es eso verdad!- gritó con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada y odió todavía con más fuerza al demonio por haberle arruinado la vida. Se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaban los caballos, pero regresó y se sentó donde estaba, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas y cubriéndola con las manos.

- Tranquila, Mike no esta muerto, solo bien magullado- mintió, ese tipo estaba más grave de lo que dejaba entrever pero no era necesario preocupar más a su amiga- hierba mala nunca muere y como ya te dije apenas se tranquilicen las cosas todo volverá a la normalidad, un pueblo como ese, no pude estar sin una buena Taberna de seguro de Shuro la vuelve a construir, y esta vez Sou me dejará ponerte al mando, esas eran las noticias que te tenía, ahora es verdad que Shuro esta agonizando.- Kaoru sintió renacer la esperanza, era verdad lo que se decía por ahí, después de la tormenta viene la calma. Cuando ese hombre muriese, Misao se podría casar con Soujiro y le dejaría la nueva taberna a ella, después de todo, es una buena fuente de ingresos que los Gates no podrían dejar pasar.

- Tienes razón, de todos modos, ya no hay nada que hacer,- dijo después de meditarlo. Al verla recoger madera y llevarla a un punto céntrico no pudo evitar preguntar.-crees que es seguro encender una fogata.

- Hay más cosas en este bosque que los trogloditas que te tenían.- le dijo mientras cortaba con un cuchillo, algunas ramas del árbol caído.- además sin Hunter cerca puede que no sienta cuando algo se acerque- masculló al final.

Tarareando una canción escogida al azar, Misao añadió más ramas a la agradable hoguera que había encendido. En alguna parte, en lo profundo del bosque, un animal aulló fantasmalmente a la escasa luna, Misao tarareó con mayor determinación, en un intento por tranquilizar a la pobre Kaoru, ya había pasado suficiente, y no estaba acostumbrada al dormir en un bosque al aire libre como ella.

El animal aulló de nuevo, y Kaoru se arrebujó con una manta que Misao le había dado

-Misao.-susurró, mirando a su amiga con expresión de confianza-. ¿Era ese sonido lo que creo que era?. -Y como si el sonido fuera impronunciable, sus pálidos labios pronunciaron en silencio la palabra «lobo». Misao estaba razonablemente segura de que no se trataba de un solo lobo sino de una manada. Misao se estremeció, ¿cuanto habría sufrido su amiga?, Kaoru era una mujer fuerte y determinada, no había pasado tanto tiempo como ella en el bosque pero siempre fue una mujer de carácter, y esos estúpidos la habían reducidos a un manojo de nervios.

-¿Te refieres a la lechuza que acabamos de oír? -preguntó con una sonrisa, tratando de distraer a Kaoru del sonido.- o a lo mejor es Hunter.

-No era una lechuza -dijo Kaoru.- y me dijiste, mientras huíamos que Hunter iría al pueblo.

-Aunque no fuera una lechuza -dijo Misao con suavidad-, ningún animal depredador se acercará a esta hoguera. De eso estoy segura.

Por el momento, el peligro que suponía encender fuego preocupaba a Misao casi tanto como la presencia de lobos en las cercanías. Una pequeña hoguera podría ser vista a gran distancia, incluso en medio del bosque, y aunque estaban a varios cientos de metros del camino, no podía alejar de sí la sensación de que sus perseguidores aún podrían dar con ellas.

- Estas preocupada por ellos, por que nos alcancen… ¿verdad?.- Preguntó Misao mientras le alcanzaba una bota de piel con agua.- no deberías de preocuparte, nos internamos en el bosque, es lo último que van pensar, de seguro que creen que nos dirigimos al pueblo más cercano, saldremos del bosque por el lado este, y nos dirigiremos al pueblo para entrar por el otro lado, así podemos ir a la casa de Megumi sin que la gente del pueblo nos vea, por lo que si preguntan la gente le dirá que no nos han visto.

-Oh, pero… -Kaoru se detuvo bruscamente a mitad de la frase cuando de repente el gran caballo plata levanto la cabeza y relinchó con fuerza. Misao se puso de pie de un salto se acercó rápidamente a Devil y le colocó una mano sobre el hocico para mantenerlo tranquilo.

-¡Rápido, apaga el fuego, Kaoru! ¡Utiliza la manta! -exclamo. Con el pulso acelerado, aguzó el oído y percibió la presencia de los jinetes incluso antes de oírlos-. Escúchame - susurró frenéticamente-. En cuanto yo monte a Devil, suelta la cuerda de Storm y envíalo por el bosque en esa dirección, dile que vaya donde Megumi, fuerte y claro Kaoru, acaríciale detrás de las orejas cuando le des la orden. Luego, corre hasta aquí y ocúltate debajo de ese árbol caído. No te alejes ni hagas ningún ruido hasta que yo regrese, estas muy cansada para huir de ellos.

Mientras hablaba, Misao se izó de un ágil salto sobre la grupa de Devil, con una naturalidad solo obtenida de las largas horas que pasaba al día entrenando a los caballos

-Llevaré a Devil al camino y lo haré cabalgar hacia esa elevación. Si ese endiablado renacuajo está ahí, me perseguirá.- Hizo una pausa, con la respiración entrecortada y, dirigiendo ya el caballo hacia el camino que ellas habían trazado, agregó.- Y Kaoru si me atrapa y no regreso, toma el camino que conduce al pueblo y vete con Megumi y Sayuri a la montaña del norte, ahí tengo un refugio y quédense ahí hasta que termine el invierno, entonces ya habré escapado y me reuniré con ustedes, llévense a Hunter el las podrá guiar.

-Pero… -susurró Kaoru, temblando de nervios, ella nunca había sido tan aventurera como Misao, ella era un tipo de espíritu libre y rebelde, y aunque ella tampoco se le quedaba atrás le daba terror que ella fungiera de carnada mientras ella se escondía.

-¡Hazlo te lo ruego! -imploro Misao. Luego dirigió el caballo a través del bosque, en dirección al camino, haciendo deliberadamente tanto ruido como le era posible para llamar la atención a sus perseguidores y alejarlos de Kaoru.

-¡Allí! -le gritó Kenshin a Aoshi al tiempo que señalaba la mancha oscura que cabalgaba en dirección al altanazo.

Se lanzaron en persecución del caballo y su jinete. Al llegar al lugar del camino cerca del cual las mujeres habían acampado, el inconfundible olor de la hoguera recién apagada hizo que Aoshi y Kenshin sofrenaran bruscamente a sus monturas.

-Ve tú -gritó Kenshin a Aoshi, quien ya espoleaba de nuevo su caballo-. Probablemente, encontraré por ahí a una de las dos escondidas.- aunque el se imaginaba que iba a ser la "princesita".

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

-¡Maldición, cómo cabalga! -exclamó casi admirado Aoshi, con la vista fija en la pequeña figura inclinada sobre el cuello de Devil, que hacía denodados esfuerzos por mantenerse al menos a trescientos metros por delante de él.

Aoshi sabía instintivamente que perseguía a Misao, no a la princesita, el mocoso del pueblo les había hablado del trabajo de Misao con los caballos y su afinidad con ellos, y solo alguien con gran destreza equina podía cabalgar como lo estaba haciendo ella, pero Misao podría ser una gran entrenadora, pero él era un experto en combate, era Mayor de uno de ejércitos de su majestad, y aunque no hubieran guerras, ya le enseñaría a esa mocosa que la habilidad intelectual estaría por encima de la habilidad ecuestre de ella. Aunque tenía que admitir que el caballo que manejaba era hermoso, de color negro animal galopaba a toda velocidad.

Misao sentía como un jinete le perseguía, trataba de esquivarlo detrás de árboles y ramas caídas pero era imposible, era muy buen jinete, vio acercarse una colina que ella sabía que después de esta estaba una elevación y a unos metros el camino, ahora lamentaba haberle dado a orden a Hunter de irse a donde Megumi, el bien podría haber distraído al jinete mientras ella huía, pero ahora no era tiempo de lamentarse, se dio cuenta con cierto terror, que solo estaban a unos 10 metros de distancia, estaba pasando la elevación y rogaba para que no la alcanzara antes de que llegara al camino.

Al ver que no lo iba a lograr desvío al caballo integrándose nuevamente en la oscuridad del bosque, con gran cautela, para no darle idea a su perseguidor de lo que iba a hacer tomó el látigo, susurró unas pocas palabras a su caballo, y justo cuando pasaba por una rama baja con un fuerte golpe, de se colgó de la rama con la ayuda del látigo y se balanceo para subirse a la rama. Espero nos segundos y después balanceándose se tiro para botar al demonio que la perseguía con la tan mala suerte que no contó que cuando lo botara del caballo, este girase a una velocidad sorprendente, la tomase de la pierna y la llevase consigo cayendo cuesta debajo de la colina.

Aun mientras caían Misao trataba de liberarse y Aoshi trataba de cubrirla con su cuerpo para evitar que se lastimara, aterrizaron juntos en un enredo de miembros y un revoloteo de hojas secas. Aoshi fue el primero en levantarse y no pudo evitar jadear un poco cuando la diablilla se levantó de un salto a enfrentarlo, llevaba unos pantalones de cuero y una especie de túnica verde oscuro por encima, las mangas eran largas y angostas, el cuello era en V dejando entrever una camisa negra debajo de la túnica, esta era abierta en las piernas, hasta la altura de la cadera donde un ancho cinturón de cuero mantenía la túnica en su sitio, llevaba botas negras hasta casi la rodilla. Nunca en su vida había visto el descaro de una mujer al vestir así, y Dios mío que mujer, si la princesita al quitarse el maquillaje lo había sorprendido, esta mujer era una ninfa del bosque. Tenía la cara sonrojada por la caída, la cara de un color blanco cremoso, con un pelo negrísimo que le caía desordenado en la cara, por la caída, un cuerpo gratamente proporcionado, y no era muy baja, de estatura normal, y ahí justo en su hermosa cara estaba la prueba que le faltaba para determinar si era o no Misao Rubliov Himura, sus ojos, de un dorado intenso con vetas verdes, le miraban con enojo.

- No creo que esto sea necesario, milady- dijo Aoshi todavía con la respiración agitada- no tengo deseo de causarle ningún mal, simplemente queremos llevarla a usted y a su amiga, junto con sus verdaderos familiares.

- Ahora me va a salir con que soy una princesa perdida también, hermana de Kaoru y prometida de algunos de los renacuajos que le acompañan- repuso ella con sorna. Misao no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, sin dejar de observar a s atacante, retrocediendo a la vez que el lentamente avanzaba, la acción de ella le había salido el tiro por la culata, pero era algo corregible... esperaba.

- No - negó también con la cabeza Aoshi, mientras sonreía de lado al percatarse de hacia adonde se dirigía la joven- al menos no por nacimiento, pero usted es hija de Okon Himura, tía de nuestro respetable Rey, Kenshin Himura, usted por decreto real hace muchos años, fue proclamada con el titulo de princesa.- y con una sonrisa perversa prosiguió.- y con respecto a su prometido milady, creo que tendrá que conformarse con su servidor.- terminó con una sonrisa cínica, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, y dejaba como era su intención, a Misao muda de la impresión sin percatarse de que se dirigía a una trampa al retroceder tanto, cuando cayó tropezándose en un pequeño agujero, lo último que esperaba era que el que afirmarse ser su prometido, se tirase encima de ella.

Bueno... si este quiere pelea... que la tenga… fue lo ultimo que pensó Misao antes de rodar con Aoshi, por segunda vez y empezara una lucha contra el.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

Acurrucada debajo del árbol caído donde Misao le había dicho que permaneciera, Kaoru vio al demonio aparecer en el claro llevando de las riendas a su, sabía que era él, no sabía el por que pero todo su cuerpo parecía reaccionar cuando ese hombre estaba cerca de ella.

Desde la posición que ocupaba sólo podía ver las patas del caballo, en el suelo del bosque y, una vez que él hubiera desmontado, las piernas del hombre. Debería haberse adentrado en el bosque, pensó Kaoru frenéticamente, pero si lo hubiera hecho así se habría perdido. Además Misao le había dicho que no se moviese de donde estaba y, en situaciones como ésa, Kaoru seguía fiel e impecablemente las instrucciones de su amiga; ella sabía por que no la había mandado a galopar en otra dirección, ella aunque era buena amazona, no lo era ante unos hombres entrenados, y si tenía mayor oportunidad de escapar solo tenía que deshacerse del engendro y sería libre para ir donde Megumi y esconderse. O en el mejor de los casos solo que se cansase de jugar al explorador, se largase, para dejarle a ella el camino libre para huir.

Las piernas del hombre avanzaron hacía el lugar donde ella se ocultaba. Se detuvo ante la hoguera apagada y removió los rescoldos con la punta de la bota. Kaoru percibió instintivamente que la mirada del hombre registraba los oscuros recovecos de los matorrales. De repente el hombre se encaminó directamente hacia ella, que respiró hondo, tratando de dominar los temblores que le producía el pánico. Kaoru se llevó la mano a la boca y trató de silenciar el bufido que parecía a punto de salírsele, tal parecía que el hombre sabía donde estaba, justo como ella lo supo en cuento él apareció en el claro, podía ver las puntas de las botas, que estaban a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Ya está bien -resonó la profunda vos en el pequeño claro-. Salid de ahí, milady. Nos habéis proporcionado una alegre partida de caza, pero ya ha terminado-. La voz destilaba furia pura.

Confiando en que aquello sólo fuera una trampa y que él no supiera en realidad donde se ocultaba, Kaoru se hundió todavía más en su escondite.

-Muy bien -dijo él -. Supongo que tendré que meterme entre la hojarasca y obligaros a salir. -Se agachó bruscamente y, un instante después, una mano enorme se introdujo entre las ramas, tanteó y finalmente se cerró sobre el pecho de Kaoru.

Un grito de horror e indignación brotó de la garganta de la muchacha cuando la mano se abrió para luego volver a cerrarse lentamente, como si tratara de identificar lo que acababa de encontrar. Al hacerlo, la sorpresa hizo que Kenshin apartase la mano por un instante. Pero de inmediato tomó a Kaoru por el brazo y la sacó a rastras de su escondite.

-Bien, bien, bien -dijo él-. Parece que he encontrada un hada de los bosques.

Kenshin estaba demasiado cerca, pero debía hacer algo. Y el primer golpe era esencial. Sin pensárselo dos veces, intentó darle un buen golpe en la nariz. Pero el demonio se movió con la velocidad de un rayo y bloqueó el golpe con el brazo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que Kaoru se estremeció. Quiso intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez con un golpe en el pecho. Pero una vez más bloqueó su puño, y esta vez la inmovilizó. Se colocó sobre ella y agarró con fuerza sus brazos.

- ¿Algún truco más princesa?- resopló el demonio sobre su cabeza-¿ no va a tirarnos ningún polvo, o lanzarnos algún animal entrenado?; créame cuando le digo que todo lo que haga no hará mas que enojarme, ya debería saberlo, así que se levanta y coopera antes que me haga perder la escasa paciencia que me queda.- Kaoru no protestó es más ni lo intentó, el hombre ya se veía lo suficientemente enojado, y era la segunda vez en el día que lo hacía enojar.

Al salir al camino, Kaoru rezó para que Misao hubiera conseguido escapar, e intentando fortalecer su ánimo miró en dirección al altozano. La desazón se apoderó de ella al ver a los otros dos renacuajos esperarlos a la altura del camino, pero sin rastros del renacuajo insoportable, que de seguro seguía detrás de su amiga, pero confiaba en Misao, ella podría escaparse, y si le había "medio" rescatado una vez de seguro que la ayudaba a escapar exitosamente en la próxima. Kenshin condujo su montura hasta situarla a la altura de la de sus amigos, y vio como traían a Storm encabritado con una cuerda... bueno por lo menos podría viajar en su caballo, y no atravesada en uno…esperaba.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

Holis!!!:

Lamento enormemente el retraso, pero es q mi musa, se fue de paseo y no quiso volver, además que la Universidad está insoportable, y el trabajo recargado.

Un beso enorme a todos los que me mandaron un review, gracias infinitas por seguir la historia, aunq dure tanto en actualizar.

A los que siguen The prophecies of Asgard, y Juego de traiciones, ya pronto tendré las actualizaciones listas...

UN BESO ENORME SA TODOS


End file.
